As Fases da Lua
by Scila
Summary: Dez anos após Hogwarts Harry Potter e Hermione Granger se vêem em meio a misteriosos desaparecimentos e a única pessoa que poderia ser culpada está morta. RHr
1. Partidas e Chegadas

**_Capítulo 1: Lua Cheia: Partidas e Chegadas_**

* * *

Hermione Granger parou de escrever. Estava sentada na frente da escrivaninha do seu quarto, trabalhando no editorial do "Olho Bruxo", revista que ela mesma tinha criado para manter os bruxos ingleses atualizados sobre as experiências da Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, onde ela também trabalhava...O editorial deveria ser entregue na segunda-feira e ela nem tinha terminado de escrever a primeira linha, mas Hermione não estava se importando, sua mente estava longe do trabalho, estava no domingo que se aproximava, seria 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas. Naquele domingo, Hermione iria visitar os Weasley que sempre comemoravam o dia com uma grande festa com todos seus familiares, e como sempre ela foi considerada um deles. Ir para a Toca significava ver todos aqueles rostos de novo....O espelho de seu quarto sussurrou ensonado:

― Vamos querida! Precisa dormir, amanhã será um longo dia!

Então Hermione olhou para o relógio cuco preso na parede, marcava não só as horas como também as fases da lua, tinha quatro ponteiros, três para as horas normais e o quarto para indicar a fase que a lua estava no dia. Eram 11:00 horas e o ponteiro da lua indicava "cheia". Hermione levantou da cadeira,guardou o pergaminho, a pena e o frasco de tinta no armário e vestiu sua camisola. Deitou na cama e em alguns minutos já estava dormindo.

* * *

_Hermione estava na frente das portas da entrada do castelo de Hogwarts, estava um clima ameno de outono, era noite e não havia se quer uma alma acordada, exceto talvez por quatro. As portas do castelo se abriram lentamente, mas ninguém saiu por elas, ninguém visível. Hermione sabia que alguém vestido com uma capa de invisibilidade tinha acabado de passar, porque passos podiam ser ouvidos, e ela seguiu seus sons. Passaram se alguns segundos até que apenas a respiração da pessoa podia ser ouvida. Tinha parado, e estava esperando alguém, Hermione manteve-se afastada para observar. Esse alguém chegou algum tempo depois, era Draco Malfoy:_

_"Você está aqui Weasley?" e a capa de invisibilidade caiu no chão revelando Rony Weasley pálido como a lua cheia acima dele:_

_"Estou pronto" falou ele friamente para Malfoy._

_Draco soltou uma risadinha de deboche e disse:_

_"O Lorde das Trevas recebeu notícias insatisfatórias sobre suas ações e tem uma nova missão para você, está preparado?"_

_"Já disse: estou pronto"_

_Sua voz começou a ecoar na mente de Hermione antes de tudo ficar escuro._

* * *

Hermione acordou assustada.

"Um pesadelo....Foi um pesadelo" pensou aliviada.

Mas mesmo sendo um sonho Hermione sabia que tinha sido real no passado. Ainda um pouco assustada ela levantou, saiu do quarto escuro e foi até a cozinha de sua casa. O lugar estava iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, o chão de ladrilhos gelados esfriou seus pés descalços enquanto enchia um copo com água. Toda véspera de dia das bruxas, Hermione sonhava sempre com a mesma coisa...

Sonhava com o acontecimento final daquele dia, nove anos atrás. Ela ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Era o final de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Voldemort ainda estava vivo e a luta contra seus comensais també já não era a mesma, muitos alunos haviam fugido com seus pais para outros países, outros nem tiveram aquela chance mas Hermione tinha conseguido chegar até lá e não ia fugir, seus pais haviam concordado em ficar mesmo conhecendo os riscos...As aulas eram canceladas freqüentemente por falta de professores, e nem Quadribol conseguia animar Hogwarts. Dias tristes foram aqueles.

Hermione bebeu um gole d'água.

Harry fora quem sofreu mais, havia sido atacado durante as férias, por pouco a casa dos tios não tinha sido destruída. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, o trio inseparável que Hermione fazia parte estava para acabar...

Ronald Weasley...

Só em pensar no nome, Hermione era obrigada a fazer um grande esforço para lágrimas não correrem de seus olhos.

Ronald Weasley, Rony, estava agindo estranhamente durante todo aquele ano, andava sério, quieto e com olheiras de cansaço nos olhos, claro que ninguém percebeu no começo, afinal todos estavam no mesmo estado, mas ainda havia algo de ruim naquela cara cansada.

E eles descobriram o que era.

Foi numa véspera de dia das bruxas, estavam lendo o Profeta Diário, apesar das notícias animadoras (dois comensais haviam sido capturados naquela manhã), Rony estava muito aborrecido, depois que Harry terminou de ler, foi embora bruscamente, ela lembrava de ter até perguntando aonde ele ia, e só um grunhindo foi a resposta. Era a gota d'água para Harry, ele esperou até que Rony tivesse ido embora para convencer ela a descobrir o que ele estava escondendo, Hermione aceitou relutantemente...E assim eles foram até a sala comunal, onde achavam que ele estaria, mas não estava. Após uma breve conversa, eles decidiram procurar Rony por toda Hogwarts, Hermione tentou convencer Harry que seria perigoso para ele sair do castelo, e ele falava que era perigoso para ela, mas ela ,finalmente, conseguiu convence-lo e Harry acabou procurando pelo castelo, enquanto ela foi procurar nos arredores do castelo.

Mal havia saído, e ouviu passos, seguiu devagar com sua varinha na mão e mantendo uma boa distância..Chegando perto das estufas, ela começou a ouvir vozes, se escondeu dentro de uma estufa, abrindo a porta com um silencioso Alahomora. Então começou a ouvir a conversa entre Draco Malfoy, um dos comensais da morte de Voldemort que estava supostamente desaparecido desde do final do sexto ano, e Rony Weasley. Aquilo foi horrível, Hermione não conseguiu acreditar, na verdade ela não queria acreditar.

O relógio do quarto tocou 11 badaladas, acordando-a das lembranças, Hermione bebeu o restante da água, guardou o copo e resolveu tentar dormir de novo

"Não há por que ficar lembrando do passado"

* * *

― Vuelo de la medianoche para Londres - Inglaterra, embarque en la plataforma 21!* - gritava a voz vinda do alto falante.

Harry Potter se levantou, era seu vôo. Vestiu o casaco e arrastou lentamente a sua mala até a plataforma. Passava pelo vazio aeroporto de Barajas em Madri, havia poucos trouxas, mas ele preferiu não levitar a pesada mala. Faltavam dez minutos para a decolagem, mais que suficiente para chegar a plataforma 21.

Quando chegou na plataforma, entregou rápido sua passagem e entrou no avião, seguido apenas por uma moça cheia de bagagens.Não havia ninguém no avião, afinal quem ia pegar um avião a meia noite? Harry voltou-se para a paisagem da janela.

Após alguns minutos o avião já estava no ar, Harry pegou um fone de ouvido, olhou para os lados e com um simples e silencioso feitiço configurou o rádio para ouvir a rádio bruxa M.F.B.M (Músicas do Fundo do Baú Mágico) e começou a ler o Profeta Diário que havia comprado em uma banca na Esquina Del Hipogrífo, um lugar parecido como o Beco Diagonal, mas um pouco menor.

Harry folheou o jornal, mas não havia nada de interessante, foram nas últimas páginas que uma notícia chamou sua atenção:

"Desaparecido!

Eduard Hayward, 42 anos, já está desaparecido a quase dois meses. O ex-auror conhecido por seus encontros nada amigáveis com o Lorde das Trevas, desapareceu no final do verão, agentes do Esquadrão de Execução da Lei Mágica já começaram as buscas, mas ainda não há nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro.

Sua esposa, Audrey Hayward 41 anos, alega tê-lo visto pela última vez indo para o jogo do campeonato inglês de quadribol entre Ballycastle Bats e Wimborne Wasps, por Pó de Flu.

Mark Gage, porta-voz da Comissão da Regulamentação do Flu, informou aos editores do Profeta ao ser questionado sobre o paradeiro do : "Tudo consta que Eduard Hayward chegou são e salvo ao estádio dos Bats"

Seguia ao lado uma foto de Eduard. Harry o conhecia, era um bom sujeito, mas tinham se encontrado em circunstâncias nada agradáveis. Fora ele quem trouxera a notícia da morte de Ronald , Harry pensava nessa pessoa antes de embarcar, Ronald Weasley, seu nome parecia um eco do passado...Quem Harry um dia havia considerado como um irmão, e na verdade não passava de um traidor...Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se manter calmo. "Ele está morto". Morto por Thomas Calumnior. O infeliz tinha sido enviado para matar um auror da mais alta categoria, Ronald não teve chance. Nem um pedaço do seu corpo tinha sido encontrado. Harry só tinha pena dos Weasley, não mereciam tanto sofrimento. E isso só fazia ele ter mais raiva de Rony.

― Gostaria de uma bebida senhor? - perguntou a aeromoça acordando Harry de seus pensamentos.

― Não obrigada. - respondeu educadamente.

Harry esqueceu da noticia e voltou a ouvir o rádio, que tocava a antiga gravação feita por Celestina Warbeck do hino do time Puddlemore United.

* * *

O avião já devia estar chegando a Londres, podia ser ver luzes fracas das cidades inglesas. "Quanto tempo faz? Dois meses?" Pensou Harry. Deviam ser dois meses, quase três que ele não ia a Londres, tinha estado ocupado em Tebas, e passará em Madri para visitar uma amiga. Já estava acostumado a viajar de avião trouxa, não era comum ter pó de flu ou uma lareira por perto. Aparatar requeria paciência e energia, e aparatar todo dia não era a idéia de diversão de Harry. Voar pela Europa inteira de vassoura, multa na certa. Então sobram os aviões trouxas, certa vez Arthur Weasley acompanhou ele em uma viagem para Berlim, foi cômico, Harry não conseguia não rir quando lembrava a dificuldade de manter Arthur no assento, e o pior (ou melhor) era que o avião estava lotado..

― Trinta minutos estaremos sobrevoando Londres, por favor mantenham seus cintos afivelados, e uma boa noite - anunciou o co-piloto.

A mulher a sua frente levantou (mesmo com o sinal com forma de cinto aceso), passou por ele, e, Harry deduziu, seguiu para o fim do avião. Ele não deu atenção e voltou a observar as nuvens escuras apenas visíveis com o brilho fraco da lua cheia.

O pouso foi suave e em poucos minutos Harry já estava chamado o Nôitibus de uma esquina vazia, não demorou muito e o veiculo já estava parado em sua frente. Quem o reconheceu foi Lalau, agora com mais de 30 anos, mas com a mesma cara de sempre:

― Mas olha é o Harry Potter, Stu! Ele apareceu!! Quanto tempo!! - gritou acenando para o motorista que Harry não conhecia.

― Como vão os negócios? - perguntou Harry apertando a mão de Lalau e subindo no ônibus.

― Bem, como sempre!

Harry pagou alguns sicles por uma xícara de chocolate quente e se acomodou em uma das camas se perguntando se era aquela que a mesma que tinha se sentando há 14 anos atrás quando ele ainda acreditava que Sirius Black era um assassino. Seu padrinho tinha sido inocentado há pouco tempo, estava agora trabalhando como repórter para um jornal alemão.

― Para onde ? - perguntou Stu falando pela primeira vez.

― Ottery , A Toca - respondeu Harry tomando um gole da xícara.

― Ah...Você vai para festa também! - sorriu Lalau - Stu e eu já levamos quatro ruivos só essa noite para lá! Não é, Stu?

― Sim, senhor. - assentiu rapidamente o jovem motorista. - São 30 sicles, , senhor.

― Oh, claro aqui está - pagou Harry para Lalau.- Não sabia que iria ter tanta gente na festa.

― Pois é, você esteve fora por um bocado de tempo. Perdeu muita coisa! A festa vai ser tão grande que o Ministério teve que rodear o lugar com feitiços contra os trouxas, sabe? Somos obrigados a tomar um caminho especial para não chamar atenção, coisa grande mesmo.

― Dizem que até o Ministro vai aparecer - completou animado Stu

Harry sorriu, os Weasley tinham melhorado de vida...Parte por causa do sucesso da loja de travessuras dos gêmeos Weasley (que agora tinham filiais por toda Europa e estavam se preparando para abrir novas nas Américas) e parte pelas seguidas promoções de cargo do , que agora tinha criado o Departamento de Relações Entre Trouxas e Bruxos (ou DRETB) no qual era chefe. O resto da viagem foi silencioso, não demorou mais do que 10 minutos e eles já estavam estacionados na frente do portão da Toca.

― Obrigada, Lalau, foi bom ver você de novo - agradeceu Harry apertando a mão do condutor.

― O prazer foi todo nosso, não é Stu?

Com um estalo o nôitibus desapareceu. Harry levantou sua mala, abriu devagar o portão tentando não fazer muito barulho e seguiu para a casa em volta em escuridão.


	2. Preparativos e Suspeitas

**Capítulo 2: Lua Cheia: Preparativos e Suspeitas**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry tocou a campainha da Toca, continuava a mesma casa com torres. Não demorou muito e uma luz se acendeu, Harry ouviu passos descendo escadas e em pouco tempo Arthur Weasley de pijamas verde esmeralda abriu a porta:

― Harry! Mas é você? - Arthur abraçou o quase-filho - Não estávamos esperando, você escreveu que vinha amanhã! MOLLY!Desça rápido e venha ver quem chegou! - gritou ele para dentro da casa - O que fez você mudar de idéia?

― Tive que embarcar essa noite, não havia aviões trouxas marcados para amanhã, parece que vai chover canivetes em Madri, pelo menos é o que dizem os homens do tempo por capital - riu Harry.

― Ah,esses trouxas. Ainda tem muito que aprender, se ao menos eles tivessem nossa esfera das estações*...Vamos entrar, deixe que carrego essa mala...

― Não, não se preocupe, ela está leve - recusou educadamente Harry.

Os dois entraram, a sala estava escura e apenas uma luz brilhava pela escada. Em tantos anos poucas mudanças haviam ocorrido. "Parece que estou parado no tempo quando fico aqui" pensou Harry. Ouviu passos descendo às escadas de madeira, era tia Molly. Com uma vela na mão e a varinha na outra ela parou a alguns degraus do chão, e ao bater os olhos em Harry veio correndo em sua direção e o abraçou:

― HARRY! - ela tinha um abraço forte para um senhora de quase 70 anos - Aonde você se meteu todos esses meses! - soltando Harry ela olhou para ele checando se tinha se alimentado bem - Espero que Prudence tenha alimentado você bem!

­― Pode ficar tranqüila tia Molly. Eu engordei muito na Espanha - sorriu ele.

― Molly precisamos arranjar um quarto para ele passar a noite...- interrompeu gentilmente Arthur

Molly parou para pensar um momento...Harry sabia exatamente no que ela pensava. Foram sempre cinco quartos na Toca. Um para Gui e Carlinhos nos tempos em que moravam lá, que depois se tornou o quarto de Percy. Outro para Fred e Jorge, outro para Gina.

E outro para Ronald.

Desde da queda de Voldemort, o último quarto esteve fechado a sete chaves e Molly rugia para qualquer um que quisesse olhar lá dentro. O fato que estava ocorrendo no momento era que a Toca estava lotada com os filhos Weasley...Exceto por um é claro, o que deixava um único lugar para ele dormir. Harry resolveu evitar problemas:

― Eu posso dormir no sofá mesmo... - disse ele quebrando o silêncio

Arthur se virou para ele com uma expressão de gratidão no rosto. Molly por outro lado parecia relutante, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada:

― Tem certeza, Harry, querido? - perguntou ela. Ele assentiu. - Então está bem...

Os três foram para a sala ao lado. "Depois de dormir em uma tenda esse sofá vai parecer a melhor cama do mundo" riu Harry para si mesmo. Ele tinha passado os últimos dois meses e meio em uma tenda nas redondezas de Tebas, dormir em um sofá seria fichinha. Assim que o casal Weasley voltou para o seu quarto, Harry se ajeitou na cama improvisada, nem se deu o trabalho de abrir sua mala para pegar um pijama.

Não demorou muito e já estava na terra dos sonhos.

* * *

― Quer um pouco de manteiga, Fred? - perguntou uma voz

― Claro, passa aqui! - respondeu animada outra

Um barulho alto de pratos caindo acordou Harry, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal, seus óculos caídos no chão e sua roupa toda amarrotada. Onde estava mesmo?

― FRED!!!

Ah sim... Estava na Toca.

Levantou devagar com um sorriso. Deu um jeito rápido no cabelo e na roupa, vestiu um par de meias e sapatos e foi para a cozinha. Uma cena normal ocorria.

Jorge tinha jogado a manteiga para Fred, que não pegou, deixando cair bem em cima do prato de Arthur, Molly estava olhando brava para Fred enquanto ele ajeitava a bagunça com a varinha. Não demorou muito para que as atenções se voltassem para o hóspede, e logo Harry já estava sendo cumprimentado e entrevistados por todos os moradores da Toca. Após o café os Weasley se dividiram para fazer os preparativos da festa. Fred e Jorge foram cuidar do jardim (Molly não deixou que eles ficassem dentro de casa para testar suas novas "Abóboras Brilha e Pega Fogo" ), expulsando os últimos gnomos, Gui foi com a mãe buscar os pratos encomendados (poucos, pois Molly fez questão de fazer a maioria da comida, como Harry descobriu depois), Arthur e Gina começaram a decorar a Toca, com Carlinhos ainda para chegar junto com sua mulher e filhas, Harry teve que acompanhar Percy na ativação de "pontos anti-trouxa" ou PAT**, instalados pelo Ministério especialmente para a festa.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção da estrada onde estaria o primeiro PAT, surgiu uma dúvida na mente de Harry, ele ficou surpreso por ela não ter aparecido antes...Os Weasley não davam grandes festas a anos. Eles nunca davam para falar a verdade. Então qual seria o motivo dessa? Na última vez que tinham conversado sobre isso, antes dele partir, o Dia das Bruxas iria ser como todos os outros anos. Não agüentando mais, interrompeu o silencio da caminhada:

― Por que uma festa tão grande? - perguntou de repente.

Percy que estava lendo a lista dada por Arthur, olhou meio que surpreso para Harry:

― Ninguém te contou? - perguntou ainda mais surpreso

― Eu estou perguntando não estou? - sorriu.

― Certo... É que eu não esperava que seria eu que contasse. Afinal, sou Percy e esse não é o meu trabalho... - suspirou um pouco desapontado

Harry já estava ficando preocupado. Seria tão grave assim?

― Bem, parece que sou eu mesmo que terei que te contar - deu um longo suspiro, Harry não tinha visto Percy tão fora do seu jeito formal desde a festa na comemoração da derrota de Voldemort - Vamos vender a Toca.

Aquela última frase caiu como raio, vender a Toca? Harry não tinha palavras.

― Foi uma conversa longa, mamãe era totalmente contra...Você deve imaginar. Mas está na hora de deixar o passado para trás. Não é saudável ficar preso a ele, não é mesmo? - continuou Percy, Harry ainda não tinha captado direito a informação - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar, acho todos não conseguem. Mas vai ser para melhor.

― Quando isso foi decidido? - perguntou rouco Harry.

― Há um mês, mas não foi do dia para o outro. Com a chegada da aposentadoria de papai, ele decidiu que estava na hora de mudanças. A festa é um tipo de despedida da casa...Uma última homenagem.

Harry não podia acreditar. A Toca vendida. Isso significava que todas as ligações com seu passado estavam se esvaindo...Pouco tinha sobrado dos tempos de Hogwarts, e agora.

Seu único refugio iria desaparecer.

Percy tinha parado de falar, com certeza ele também estava pensando na mesma coisa. Andaram por alguns momentos em silêncio pela grama, uma brisa suave levantava as folhas caídas de outono, finalmente Harry criou coragem para fazer uma última pergunta:

― E quando vai acontecer a mudança?

― Daqui duas semanas exatamente...Assim que assinarmos os papéis, a mudança começa imediatamente.A maioria dos móveis vai para a casa que compramos no subúrbio de Londres, o resto vai para quem for dono, eu já comecei a levar algumas caixas de antigos materiais de Hogwarts, junto com outras papeladas...- disse amargo

Mais silêncio. Percy voltou a ler a lista de PATs, e depois indicou o caminho, pouco depois e eles estavam na frente de um poste elétrico.

― É aqui.

Embaixo do poste, estava um pequeno, minúsculo botão verde escuro. Cada PAT tinha uma forma diferente, dependendo de seu objetivo. Alguns eram quadrados outros triangulares, esse era retangular, do mesmo tamanho do terreno da Toca. Harry lembrava bem como PAT funcionavam, acompanhou de perto a criação deles. O Ponto simplesmente criava uma dimensão paralela, quando acionado qualquer humano não-mágico caminharia em um terreno vazio (ou nesse caso, na Toca vazia), o processo era complicado, era necessário vários PAT espalhados em um ângulo especifico para se cruzarem e criarem (naquele) um retângulo perfeito em volta do espaço desejado.

Claro, havia algumas falhas ainda, Harry soube que certa vez um trouxa com um cachorro entrou "no meio" de um churrasco dos torcedores do Wingtown Wanderers, famosos por seus bifes, mas o cachorro conseguiu passar pelo PAT e estava na dimensão dos bruxos enquanto seu dono não, ele ficou procurando o cachorro a tarde inteira, quando descobriram o problema um dos membros do churrasco cuidadosamente levou o cachorro para fora da área demarcada, sem antes perderem alguns bifes para o animal. Em um outro caso, que saiu em um jornal bruxo, o problema foi um pouco mais grave, um cavaleiro ficou sem cavalo literalmente.

Caiu com o traseiro no chão, o ministério teve que fazer um feitiço de memória, apesar de Arthur ter insistido que seria desnecessário afinal ninguém acreditaria no pobre cavaleiro.

― Bem, vamos ligá-lo - falou Percy depois de um breve momento.

Ele pegou sua varinha do bolso e disse apontando para o pequeno ponto no chão:

― Astros Corpus!

Um pequeno brilho apareceu no chão e na frente deles, onde a estrada estava, tudo ficou borrado, como quando se olha algo ao longe no calor. Percy olhou a lista novamente:

― O próximo está há uns 100m há esquerda daqui...Debaixo de uma árvore.

Sem falar muito os dois seguiram as orientações da lista..."Percy está mudado" refletiu Harry. De todos os irmãos Weasley, Percy era o que ele menos conseguia encontrar...Fred e Jorge estavam em Hogsmeade "corrompendo" os alunos de Hogwarts na sua loja (a primeira aberta, e também sua favorita), Gina estava em Hogwarts, professora de Transfiguração, Carlinhos, casado e com duas filhas(Anne Marie, 8 anos e Virginia, 12 anos), ainda estava na Romênia mas visitava a família sempre que podia em Londres, Gui tinha aberto uma agência especializada em contra-maldições e tinha um escritório no Cairo e em Londres, Hermione morava na antiga casa dos pais em Gloucester, mas Percy não parava em lugar algum, como chefe do Departamento do Cooperação Internacional, ele vivia viajando para reuniões em Ministérios internacionais, bem, Harry viajava muito também, mas, incrivelmente, não tanto quanto Percy.

No passado, Harry não ligaria muito para os poucos encontros, mas agora com a venda da Toca, se sentiu culpado em nunca ter sentado e conversado com o antigo monitor.

― Como andam as coisas? - finalmente perguntou Harry.

Percy pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu no tom pomposo de sempre:

― Muito trabalho! Recebi uma carta de convocação do próprio Ministro para visitar o Ministério da Rússia, parece que eles estão tendo problemas com as importações de caldeirões, e eles são minha especialidade, você sabe - depois ele soltou um suspiro - Mas eu tentei convencer o meu assistente… hum… Erm… Chippernham? Não, não… Ah! Chopperman, isso… Davis Chopperman, tentei convencer a ele que não é necessário entregar duas dúzias de relatórios adiantados… Mas ele me ouve? - concluiu Percy balançando a cabeça… - Bem e você, Harry? Há tempos que não ouço uma notícia com o seu nome!

― E é exatamente assim que eu prefiro - riu Harry - Estou só agora pesquisando…

― Sobre o quê? Algum trabalho para o Departamento de Mistérios?

Harry sorriu novamente, não ia com a cara dos Inomináveis, e com certeza não iria nunca trabalhar com eles, sempre colocavam a missão em primeiro lugar, não ligavam para vidas humanas. Mas por algum motivo, a maioria da população parecia acreditar que ele tinha algo a ver com aqueles abutres…

― Só pesquiso por divertimento. Curiosidade, pode se dizer…- respondeu amigavelmente. Percy não via ele mesmo, e provavelmente nem os familiares, para estar tão fora da realidade de Harry.

Logo depois eles chegaram a um bosque de pinheiros, entraram cuidadosamente para não chamar atenção de qualquer trouxa (havia uma cabana perto dali). Pararam na frente de uma árvore gigantesca,. Sem dúvida nenhuma era esse o local do PAT. Percy se abaixou a procura do botão, demorou alguns minutos, mas ele finalmente encontrou, ele indicou com o dedo indicador para Harry, parecia a ver algum problema com esse.

― Está vendo? Está partido ao meio - e estava apesar de que a diferença fosse quase impossível de se notar, havia uma pequena distância no meio retângulo - Precisamos avisar aos agentes do DRETB, vou aparatar de volta para a Toca, você pode ir até o outro ponto para ir adiantando? - pediu Percy.

― Tudo bem - respondeu Harry pegando a lista enquanto Percy desaparecia.

Harry leu a lista:

_PAT Base-direito - Abaixo de um poste demarcado com uma faixa branca a 5m sul da entrada do terreno, ao lado da estrada para Ottery St. Catchpole._

_PAT Base-esquerdo - 100m a esquerda do PAT 1. Abaixo da árvore mais alta a 80m da cabana de madeira trouxa._

_PAT Topo-esquerdo - 50m a norte do PAT 2. Ao lado da maior pedra, demarcada com uma pequena faixa branca._

_PAT Topo-direito - 100m a esquerda do PAT 3. Abaixo do único pinheiro sem folhas da área_

― Certo então! - disse para si mesmo, e partiu para o norte.

* * *

Hermione demorou para abrir os olhos…a preguiça pareceu ter tomado conta de seu corpo, não havia tido uma boa noite de sono…Mas ao se virar e olhar o relógio, se obrigou a levantar. Eram 10:00am.

Depois de um rápido banho, já estava de pé preparada para o dia. Passou para de seu quarto até a cozinha, onde encontrou Bichento se espreguiçando e ronronando a procura de seu café.

― Bom dia para você também - disse Hermione para o gato.

A cozinha durante o dia era uma visão totalmente diferente, a luz clara e amarela batia pela janela tocando todos os móveis, dando um toque de ouro, os armários de madeira clara com faixas pintadas de azul claro, tinham tudo dentro organizados por dia e consumidor (Ela, Bichento e Titânia, coruja dada de presente por Harry), o fogão elétrico, do tempo em que seus pais ainda moravam lá, estava impecavelmente limpo, graças a magia é claro, Hermione não era muito boa em trabalhos domésticos e não fazia questão em ser, a mesa, também de madeira, onde ela tomava seu café, estava coberta por fina toalha quadriculada em azul claro e branco. Hermione olhou orgulhosa, "A casa perfeita" sorriu com si mesma, e começou a "preparar" o café, usando simples feitiços, já tinha sua torrada quente, e seu suco pronto. Não se esqueceu de Bichento, colocou leite morno (ele não suportava outro tipo) em sua tigela, e foi abrir a janela para Titânia, era um pequeno ritual que fazia, um dos únicos que se permitia ter, todo feriado era assim.

Sentou-se à mesa, e começou a comer sua torrada, observando Bichento a tomar seu leite. "Ele está ficando gordo" riu consigo mesma. Um gato velho, gordo, mas muito inteligente. Logo sua coruja rubra apareceu pela janela com o jornal e cartas no bico:

― O que você tem para mim hoje? - perguntou Hermione sem esperar resposta.

A coruja pousou na mesa deixando as cartas ao lado de Hermione, e beliscou os petiscos especialmente feitos para ela.

Hermione abriu o jornal, a primeira página não podia ser mais monótona: "Ministro assina nova lei". Não que ela não gostasse dos tempos de paz, mas uma saída da rotina que mantinha há quase 8 anos não seria uma má idéia. Virando a página, mais monotonia, a coluna social escrita pela sobrinha de Rita Skeeter, Ruth Skeeter, Hermione ia virar a página quando uma notícia chamou sua atenção, particularmente pela foto em destaque, um casal de jovens bruxos, os dois de pele muito branca e cabelos loiros, seus rostos mostravam sorrisos perfeitos, o homem tinha um olhar familiar de desdém, era sobre um casamento de uma jovem de família rica:

_Miki Clearmont encontra noivo!_

_Miki (Mikaela) Clearmont anunciou em um jantar finíssimo ontem a noite seu noivado com Milton Drest, jovem de promissora carreira.A data do chiquíssimo casamento está marcada para 07/11, daqui exatamente duas semanas. Miki conheceu Milton em um jantar, os dois logo se apaixonaram..Graças a um gosto comum: Poções. Miki é especialista em antigas poções complicadíssimas e Milton gosta de criar novas. Com o talento dos dois unidos não é a toa que são ricos!_

_Fui conferir pessoalmente o jantar. .Lady Clearmont, a elegante mãe de Miki nos deu uma entrevista exclusiva:_

_Ruth: A senhora acha que Milton é o melhor noivo para Mikaela?_

_Lady Clearmont: Mas é claro! Milton é um dos últimos descendentes de uma tradicional família puro-sangue. Hoje em dia está tudo banalizado, não existe mais respeito com os verdadeiros bruxos!_

"Ridículo! Mesmo depois de tudo que se passou!" Pensou indignada Hermione, parou de ler com nojo. "Verdadeiros bruxos! HA! Quem eram os Comensais?!".

Não querendo se irritar mais ela fechou o jornal. Olhou para os outros dois envelopes deixados por Titânia, um deles era o familiar envelope alaranjado da Comissão, sendo a chefe do Escritório de Suprimento e Criação*** ela recebia eles freqü com cuidado:

_Para: Hermione Granger - Chefe do ESC_

_De: J. C. Harley - Diretor do CFE_

_Granger, o projeto do feitiço escudo está pronto, recolha na casa de Wintson hoje, urgente._

_J. C. Harley_

As mensagens sempre eram curtas por medida de segurança...Hermione suspirou, além de ir para Ottery St. Catchpole teria que passar no caminho na casa de Charles Wintson. Isso significaria um adiantamento de no mínimo 15 minutos na saída de casa. Pegou o outro envelope, era bem pequeno, estava com a aba um pouco aberta, provavelmente culpa de sua coruja, abriu, e para sua surpresa era um convite:

_Cara Granger;_

_É com grande prazer que a convidamos para o 5º Festival Anual de Feitiços, onde homenagearemos a incrível Shirley Hynde, criadora do fabuloso Feitiço Contrarium Plectrum, que salvou milhares de vidas durante a segunda guerra contra o Lord das Trevas Voldemort. Sua presença seria muito apreciada, grandes bruxos como a srta são sempre bem-vindos em nosso festival. Seu trabalho na Comissão de Feitiços Experimental se mostra de valor inimaginável para a cultura moderna mágica._

_Esperamos sua presença no dia 1 de Novembro,_

_Anna Beth Hutson e Katie Bell_

Hermione leu alto de tanto entusiasmo, o FAF premiava os melhores bruxos na área de feitiços, ser convidada era uma honra imensa. Ela leu mais uma vez, mais outras, até que o entusiasmo baixou um pouco e ela viu a data do evento: primeiro de novembro!

"Que falta de educação enviar um convite na véspera. Provavelmente sobrou algum lugar e mandaram para mim."

Meio que decepcionada ela colocou o convite de volta no envelope. Olhando uma última vez antes de voltar a seu café, ela percebeu algo a data no carimbo do FAF marcado ao lado do remetente, a data de envio era de 1 de outubro.

"Que estranho. Talvez tiveram algum problema com suas corujas. Não foi uma decisão de última hora afinal de contas" sorriu consigo mesma. Novamente animada, continuou a tomar seu café.

* * *

― Astros Corpus! - gritou Harry.

O pequeno ponto reluziu por um rápido momento, depois voltou a ser quase invisível.

― Menos um - falou alto ao nada.

Depois de suas últimas palavras ouviu um barulho de galhos se quebrando, temendo ser um trouxa Harry guardou a sua varinha e olhou a sua volta. Campo aberto de todos os lados, a paisagem não podia ser mais amigável, grama embaixo de seus pés, acima dele céu azul com pássaros voando de vez em quando, a sua direita a pedra demarcada pela faixa branca (a maior entre algumas outras no lugar), a sua esquerda ao longe o bosque de onde tinha partido, na sua frente a uma pequena distância a entrada para outro bosque, menor, e com arbustos do tamanho de um adulto pequeno. "Talvez tenha vindo dali". Devagar ele se aproximou de um dos arbustos maiores. Suas folhas verdes não moviam um centímetro, em um súbito abriu a folhagem... Nada.

"Deve ter sido um animal". Dando os ombros seguiu para a direção do outro PAT.

"99m...98m...97m...." ia contando Harry. Afinal andar 100m sozinho é muito monótono.

"Se ao menos pudesse aparatar****"...Começou a cantar o hino de Hogwarts (ainda se lembrava bem) na melodia da 9a Sinfonia de Mozart por um longo tempo, já que o local era vazio e silencioso o assobio fazia alguns pássaros voarem para longe. De repente ouviu outra vez o barulho agora mais perto, instintivamente se virou...Nada. "Nunca é nada" pensou ironicamente. Com a mão no bolso de seu casaco, onde se encontrava sua varinha, continuou andando, mas mais devagar. Logo que deu o primeiro passo começou a ouvir um ruído de respiração muito próximo, Harry continuou andando cada vez mais devagar, o som de sapatos e tecidos batendo na grama eram inconfundíveis. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

O som estava cada fez mais perto....

* * *

* Esfera das Estações - Um globo do tamanho de uma bola de tênnis, muda de cor conforme o tempo do dia seguinte. As cores ficam misturadas quando há possibilidade de dois acontecimentos. Inventada no ano 2003.

** Ponto Anti-Trouxa (PAT) - Desenvolvido por Arthur Weasley em 2005, graças a essa invenção, o Ministro da Magia, criou um novo departamento (algo raríssimo, o último departamento criado fora no século 15, com a popularidade do Quadribol foi necessário o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos), o Departamento de Relações Entre Trouxas e Bruxos (ou DRETB - pronuncia= drétibi), onde são feitas e organizadas as reuniões entre os governantes trouxas e os bruxos, o DRETB também é responsável pela manutenção e instalação dos PATs além de manter o TT (Tratado Trouxa) em funcionamento e respeitado pela comunidade bruxa.

*** Escritório de Suprimento e Criação (ESC) - A Comissão foi dividida em escritórios após a guerra contra Voldemort, para atender a demanda de novos feitiços. O ESC é responsável por pela criação e divulgação (suprimento) para a comunidade (encare como uma agência publicitária misturada com o cliente). Outros escritórios são: ET (Escritório de Testes), ELO (E. de Leis e Ordem) e ECQ (E. do Controle da Qualidade ou como conhecido pelos outros escritórios: S.O.S)

**** Ativação de PATs e Riscos em uma dimensão paralela - Para que o ângulo dos pontos estejam correto é necessário fazer o percurso totalmente a pé. Assim que ativados pelo menos 3 ou 2 PATs é impossível aparatar sem perder a consciência ou alguma parte do corpo no passado.


	3. Festas e Encontros

**Capítulo 3. Lua Cheia: Festas e Encontros**

**

* * *

  
**

Logo que começou a se virar gritou:

― PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! - mas o feitiço não atingiu nada, não havia nem se quer uma alma viva atrás dele além de alguns pássaros voando ao longe e um ou dois coelhos.

"Será que estou pirando de vez? A paranóia finalmente me atingiu..." suspirou.

Novamente voltou a andar normalmente, não ouviu outro barulho estranho além daqueles da natureza. Chegou ao último PAT o ativou e foi em direção a Toca.

Depois de quase vinte minutos de caminhada ele chegou a casa de torres. Havia uma movimentação no jardim da frente. Com certeza alguns convidados chegando. Assim que ficou no campo de visão das cinco pessoas no jardim, ouviu gritos de emoção:

― É Harry Potter! É ele mesmo! - gritou uma jovem de mais ou menos 20 anos.

Um homem alto de cabelos ruivos (obviamente), que parecia ser o pai da garota, colocou o ombro na filha e falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, imediatamente ela parou de gritar. Harry viu que Arthur estava atrás dos dois e tinham um sorriso no rosto. Ele se aproximou de Harry com pai e filha seguindo atrás:

― Harry, quero lhe apresentar: Henry A. Weasley e sua filha Anita. Henry é meu primo, trabalha no Ministério da Escócia. - apresentou Arthur.

Harry apertou a mão de Henry e beijou a mão de Anita, que ficou muito vermelha:

― É um prazer conhecer vocês - falou educadamente.

Apresentações e cumprimentos não faltaram naquele começo de tarde. Harry tinha chegado tarde de mais para o almoço e teve que almoçar com interrupções continuas. Dos Weasley que conheceu, os que mais o interessaram eram com certeza o casal Kelly e Jordan Weasley, da Irlanda, os dois tinham se casado recentemente e descoberto que eram parentes distantes, e Holly e Dolly as gêmeas, sobrinhas de segundo do grau de Molly, que surpreendentemente tinham cabelos castanhos e faziam um belo contraste quando ficavam lado a lado com Fred e Jorge.

O tempo foi passando e foi anoitecendo, a Toca já estava lotada, quando Harry conseguiu desviar dos cumprimentos pode observar melhor a decoração. Dentro da casa, a sala estava com as paredes enfeitados com pequenos desenhos de abóboras com diferentes feições cada, elas mexiam o rosto conforme quem passava, havia fitas avermelhadas presas nos móveis, na cozinha estavam Molly Weasley e a esposa de Carlinhos, Robin, tomando conta da comida (estavam servindo todas deliciosas guloseimas imagináveis), o jardim era onde estavam a maioria dos convidados, haviam mesas espalhadas pelo terreno, com toalhas estampadas com luas, em cada mesa estavam cinco cadeiras e em cima havia uma lamparina com uma fada sentada (na maioria todas em tédio).

Depois de dar uma volta de "reconhecimento" Harry começou a procurar por rostos familiares, o primeiro que encontrou foi o de Gina, estava sentada na sala conversando com uma menininha de apenas, provavelmente, 5 anos. Ele se aproximou:

-Quem é sua adorável companhia? - sorriu em direção da menina que se escondeu atrás de Gina.

- Essa é Reena Weasley, filha de meu primo em primeiro-grau - sorriu Gina encorajando Reena à ir cumprimentar Harry - E esse, Reena, é Harry Potter, o Não-Tão-Garoto Que Sobreviveu.

Harry se abaixou para olhar Reena de perto, enquanto ela o observava tímida:

- Como vai Reena? - sorriu para ela.

- De que você sobreviveu? - perguntou a menina com uma voz fina.

Harry olhou em seus olhos se perguntando a mesma coisa:

- De algo muito ruim. - respondeu Gina, isso bastou para Reena - Agora vá pegar mais alguns doces da tia Molly, diga que foi o vampiro do sótão, ela sempre acredita nessa - piscou Gina para a menina.

Reena acenou feliz com a pequena cabeça e saiu correndo pela porta.

- Como foi sua viagem? - falou finalmente Gina.

- Boa.

- Só boa? Não é o que parece - Aonde ela queria chegar? - Afinal você ficou tanto tempo fora.

Ela o fitou, esperando uma resposta.

- Foi agradável, conheci vários lugares, novos feitiços e velhas bibliotecas... E como vai sua vida?

Ela não pareceu muito animada em dar a resposta. Gina sempre sonhou em viajar para vários lugares como ele, mas sempre acabava com trabalho extra e pouco dinheiro nas férias.

- A mesma coisa. Trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho.

- Parece...Trabalhoso. - comentou com simpatia Harry - Como andam as coisas em Hogwarts?

- Nada bem. Quase que Minerva não me deu licença para vir até aqui. Não sei o que está errado exatamente, mas que existe algo existe...- respondeu distante quase mais para si mesma.

― Eu soube da venda. - falou tristemente Harry.

― Quem...?

― Percy. Ele achava que já tinham me contado.

O rosto dela se amenizou.

― Oh...Por um momento eu achei que tinha sido outra pessoa. Percy contou sobre o motivo da venda?

― Em resumo, falou que era hora de mudanças. - respondeu com uma falsa calma Harry.

― Talvez seja mesmo.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio eles mudaram de assunto, conversaram por mais algum tempo, mas Gina pediu licença rapidamente e Harry então continuou sua busca. Encontrou Percy conversando com dois senhores de idade, vestido a rigor na frente da porta da Toca. Ao ver Harry se aproximar ele se dispensou os dois homens:

- Quem eram? - perguntou Harry.

- Ah. Só agentes do ministério, avisando que todos os PATs estavam funcionando. Tivemos alguns problemas com o Nôitibus, estavam tomando o caminho errado, mas parece que está tudo bem agora. - informou Percy.

- Quem mais já chegou? Hermione? - perguntou Harry

- Hermione? Eu ainda não a vi...Mas ainda é cedo, são apenas ívio Wood está aqui, também o casal Longbottom, Fred disse que Lino Jordan já tinha chegado. Vi a passando aqui há alguns minutos.

- Cho Chang? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Ela mesma.

- Estava sozinha?

- Sim - respondeu Percy surpreso com o interesse - Ela foi para as mesas do jardim se você está interessado.

Uma dúvida surgiu na mente de Harry. Ele estava interessado? Depois de dois anos...Será? Mas, talvez para sua sorte (ou quem sabe não), antes que pudesse se responder, alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro:

- Mas que festa maravilhosa não acha? - falou uma voz familiar.

Harry se virou e para sua má sorte encontrou Parvati Patil ao lado de um homem, na verdade, de um senhor de idade e coloque idade nisso. Talvez tivesse mais de 100 anos. Harry levantou um pouco a sobrancelha em surpresa. Mas logo tentou esconder a reação:

- Parvati! Como vai indo? - perguntou tentando ser simpático.

- Bem, muito bem. Esse é o meu marido, Arlod. Arlod esse é Harry Potter, estudamos juntos em Hogwarts. - apresentou Parvati.

Arlod e Harry apertaram as mãos ou pelo menos tentaram. Arlod era muito fraco.

- É um prazer conhecer o senhor. - depois Harry se virou para Parvati - Não sabia que tinha se casado.

- Há dois meses atrás - sorriu Parvati mostrando um anel de diamantes - Você estava viajando e ninguém sabia seu endereço não pude mandar o convite - justificou ela para que Harry não fizesse nenhuma suposição - Agora sou a .

Harry sorriu. Parvati Pive?

- Parabéns! Muitas felicidades.

- Mas é claro. Como eu ia dizendo, desta adorável não? Pena que os anfitriões estejam tão desanimados.

Quando Harry ia responder Parvati deu um grito olhando acima do ombro dele:

- Lilá! Venha Arlod! Com licença Harry - e os dois foram ao encontro de Lilá.

Sem mais nada a fazer Harry foi em direção as mesas do jardim, estavam todas lotadas na sua maioria, com a lua cheia brilhando acima delas, ele passou por entre todas, cumprimentado e conversando os que conhecia, encontrou com seus ex-professores, ex-colegas de classe, falou sobre suas viagens, descobriu as novidades. Infelizmente não encontrou Hermione, com quem tinha muitos assuntos a conversar. Não demorou muito e Molly o encontrou com mais um parente para apresentar:

- Venha Harry! Eu quero que você conheça minha prima em terceiro grau, Berta, ela está muito ansiosa para conhecer você! Ela e seu filho Ray acabaram de chegar à Inglaterra.

Ela o pegou pelo braço e o levou para dentro da Toca, na cozinha. Não havia ninguém lá a não ser uma senhora baixa e um homem...Não...Um garoto, de não mais de 18 anos, cabelos ruivos, sardas por todo rosto, nariz cumprido e orelhas grandes.

Era como se Rony Weasley estivesse na sua frente, como se ele tivesse parado no tempo, voltado da morte.

O choque que Harry levou foi silencioso, mas não menos intenso, ele parou de andar e ficou parado na porta da cozinha olhando fixamente para o rosto do garoto. Molly ao ver os dois soltou uma exclamação de felicidade e foi falar com a senhora, provavelmente, Berta:

- Berta, querida! Quero que conheça Harry Potter! Ele acabou de chegar de viagem, por isso a cara cansada - riu Molly ao ver como Berta reagiu com a atitude de Harry.

- Oh! Mas é claro! Ele deve ser realmente ocupado!

Finalmente Harry se recompôs, sorriu e foi cumprimentar os dois, estava sendo ridículo, praticamente todos os Weasley tinham aquelas características.

- É um prazer conhecer a senhora. Eu viajei muito, mas é realmente aqui que gosto ficar, é praticamente a minha casa. - falou Harry apertando a mão de Berta. Ao ouvir as palavras de Harry, Molly se entristeceu, mas logo se recobrou:

- Berta, você não vai apresentar seu filho? - perguntou simpaticamente.

O garoto, até em tão silencioso, finalmente encarou Harry, sua expressão era difícil de ler, estava tímido ou anti-social? Ele estendeu o braço esperando que Harry apertasse sua mão, ele o fez. Apesar de parecer um momento lento e silencioso, na verdade, tudo isso ocorreu em pequena fração de segundos:

- Sou Raymond, prazer. Ouvi dizer muitas coisas sobre o senhor, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse encontrá-lo em pessoa. - Então era isso, admiração. Aquele orgulho patriótico típico de um..

- Ray é um agente do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, acabou de ser transferido - disse orgulhosa Berta - Eu sempre disse que ele iria chegar tão longe quanto você, Harry! E você sabe disso, não é Ray, meu pudim? - continuou ela apertando as bochechas de Ray, que ficou vermelho.

Harry sorriu. Era estranho, mas aquela visão lhe fez pensar nos bons tempos de Hogwarts. Sacudiu a cabeça voltando a seriedade quando teve uma sensação estranha, como se um vulto tivesse atrás dele, ele não parava de ouvir uma a voz muito familiar, suspirando algo em seu ouvido, um chamado?

"O que está acontecendo? Desde que eu cheguei aqui, esse sentimento, esse chamado está me perseguindo..."

Seria, talvez, a venda da casa? O medo de mudanças, ansiedade? Ao perceber que estava novamente mergulhado em pensamentos, ele voltou sua atenção aos três a sua frente:

- Ele não quer admitir, mas está subindo alto e rápido na carreira! Pegou um caso muito importante, sabe Molly? - falava animada Berta.

- Mãe, por favor, isso é confidencial. - suspirou Ray. Sua mãe não ligou, e o interesse de Harry aumentou.

- Sabem os desaparecimentos que andam acontecendo? - continuou a senhora. Os sentidos de Harry se aguçaram, então haviam acontecido mais além o de Eduard? - Ray é quem está fazendo as investigações.

- Não diga! - exclamou Molly animada - Nem Arthur conseguiu que alguém contasse sobre elas, quais são as novidades? Algum suspeito?

Ray se virou para a mãe com um olhar de reprovação. Que lhe respondeu com outro, ele então suspirou:

- Eu realmente não posso entrar em detalhes, mas posso garantir que está tudo caminhando muito rápido, e logo vamos resolver tudo. - disse parecendo uma gravação.

Logo as duas senhoras tinham voltado suas atenções a assuntos de família e Harry e Ray começaram conversar.

- Então...Como vão indo todos no Ministério? - puxou conversa Harry.

- Nervosos. Todos esses desaparecimentos... É tudo muito estranho. No começo achávamos que era apenas marido tentando tirar férias da esposa. Mas então houve o segundo, depois o terceiro, quarto. E agora já são nove desaparecidos. - respondeu Ray, desabafando como se Harry e ele fossem velhos amigos.

- Nove!?

- Você não sabia? - perguntou surpreso Ray.

- Estou totalmente perdido nessa estória, acabei de chegar de uma longa viagem. Quem desapareceu?

- Roger Terrence, ex-auror, Irma Welligtown, agente do Departamento de Mistérios, Ismael Laurence, auror, Augustus Jackwell, ex-auror, Tamia Magick, auror, Eduard Hayward, ex-auror, Eriol Spicedice, ex-auror se não me engano, Nickolas Coldspark e Abel Amber.

-...Já descobriram algum ponto que ligam todas essas pessoas?

- Ainda não temos certeza. - falou meio encabulado Ray, cortando o assunto e percebendo o quanto já havia falado. - Me desculpe, mas eu preferira não falar no caso. Recebi ordens expressas do ministro para manter sigilo.

Harry balançou a cabeça:

- Sou eu quem me deveria me desculpar... - sorriu Harry - Eu ficando ansioso quando se trata de assuntos desse tipo. Acho que é costume. Bem...Vamos falar de outra coisa. Você estudou em Hogwarts?

- Não. Eu deveria, mas minha mãe preferiu Cromer*. Ajudou me muito a começar cedo, se não fosse eles duvido que estaria trabalhando no Mistério.

- Eu uma vez visitei a Universidade, apesar de achar o ensino muito bom, é um lugar muito impessoal. Você não se sentiu sozinho lá?

Sua resposta foi fria:

- Não.

Nesse momento houve uma explosão.

* * *

- Estou indo srta. Hermione! - ela pode ouvir Charles gritando de dentro da sua casa.

Hermione estava parada na porta da frente de uma casa típica do subúrbio de Londres. Estava atrasada e seus sapatos estavam lhe matando. Mas era melhor não reclamar e sim se concentrar em ser eficiente portanto ela tinha chamado um táxi, o motorista estava esperando naquele momento.

A porta se abriu:

- Desculpe a demora.. Cuide bem, é um projeto muito importante - disse Charles entregando uma pasta vermelha.

- Tudo bem, obrigada Charles. - agradeceu Hermione recebendo o documento.

Ele fechou a porta e ela entrou no táxi.

- Por favor, para esse endereço - ela deu um pedaço de papel onde estava escrito o endereço da Toca - O mais rápido possível.

- Claro. - respondeu o motorista ligando o motor.

"Vai chover" pensou Hermione olhando pela janela do carro de onde se podia ver o céu de fim de tarde com nuvens cinzas pairando pelas belas paisagens do interior da Inglaterra. Ela se concentrou em olhar o sol de pôr.

Lembrou de quando sentava junto à Harry e Rony nos jardins de Hogwarts, ela lia e os dois jogavam xadrez ou comentavam o quanto odiavam Snape, lembrou das visitas a Hagrid.

Lembrou também de uma conversa, que na época não pareceu importante, mas agora ela percebia o quanto fora:

_Ela e Rony conversavam na biblioteca, enquanto faziam seus deveres:_

"_Não seja bobo Rony...Não se pode apartar em Hogwarts! Quantas vezes preciso repetir?"_

"_Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei...Mas não seria ótimo?"_

"_O quê? Apartar na sala Snape? Não vejo como!"_

"_Primeiro nós podíamos achar nossas notas e muda-las! Snape nunca iria suspeitar!"_

"_É claro que ele iria! E além do mais isso é contra as regras!"_

_Rony a ignorou._

"_Segundo podíamos esconder um explosivin..."_

"_Hermionny?_

_Ela viu Vítor Krum na porta da biblioteca ela levantou foi encontrar ele._

"_Victor! O que você faz aqui?"_

"_Eu prreciso te dizer algo...."_

― Senhorita? - era o motorista - Senhorita?

― Hmmm?

― Chegamos, mas não tem nada aqui... É o endereço certo?

― Sim, sim. É aqui mesmo. Quanto devo pagar?

― Ah, ₤34... - respondeu o homem ainda desconfiado.

Ela deu o dinheiro, desceu do carro e esperou que o táxi estivesse longe o suficiente para entrar no terreno da Toca. Lá havia dois bruxos do ministério esperando por convidados, ela foi falar com eles:

― Com licença, a festa dos Weasley. Como entro?

Os dois se viraram, obviamente eram novos no trabalho, estavam vestido com roupas bruxas e chapéus pontudos a vista de trouxas:

― Nome? - um deles perguntou.

― Hermione Granger.

Os dois se entre olharam surpresos por um longo momento. Hermione ficou desconsertada:

― Algum problema senhores? Cheguei muito atrasada?

Um deles gaguejou nervoso:

― Oh não! De modo algum, é que, se nos permite dizer, achávamos que a senhorita...Era...

― ...Velha... - completou o outro menos envergonhado.

Aquilo pegou Hermione de surpresa:

― Ah...Obrigada, eu acho - ela deu uma pausa - A entrada?

― Ah claro! Por aqui.

Os três andaram uma distância razoável, como era de se esperar onde deveria estar a Toca era um local vazio. "Estranho... Deveria estar na dimensão da festa agora, afinal sou bruxa...":

- Existe uma falha no PAT, um tipo de interferência, ninguém consegue entrar, parece que é a quantidade de pessoas, por isso estamos improvisando... - informou um dos bruxos.

- Improvisando, como? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah. Pó de Flu. - o outro respondeu.

- Muito Pó de Flu. - completou o segundo.

"Por que isso não me parece certo?" Pensou Hermione com sarcasmo. Pela primeira vez ela reparou no enorme caldeirão atrás dos dois. "Oh meu Deus. Eu vou ter que..."

- Se a senhorita entrar nesse caldeirão. Por favor - falou um, estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a subir.

- Hmm...Erm...Certo.

Com grande dificuldade ela entrou. O caldeirão era enorme, e fundo. Se ela fosse um pouco mais baixa teria que ficar na ponta dos pés. Foi-lhe mostrado um enorme pote de Pó de Flu.

- Você precisa pegar muito flú, muito mesmo. Esse caldeirão é completamente improvisado, por isso, você precisa ser clara, um erro, e vai se saber o que acontece.

"E isso vem de um agente do ministério... Imagine se eles fossem bruxos comuns!" Engasgou Hermione, enchendo uma das mãos com flú.

- Muito bem, agora jogue no fundo do caldeirão e fale bem alto "A TOCA".

- Alguém já fez isso antes? - ela perguntou devagar.

- Bem... Não. Você é primeira. Mas funciona! Na teoria pelo menos. - respondeu incerto um deles.

Hermione engasgou.

- A TOCA - e ela jogou o flú.

"Vamos só cruzar os dedos e esperar pelo melhor" pensou enquanto as chamas esverdeadas a consumiam. Depois seus ouvidos estrelaram, tudo a sua volta rodeou, virou de ponta cabeça, esticou, encolheu.

Então uma explosão enorme ocorreu. Ela caiu, mas caiu em um chão duro com poeira por toda sua volta e em cima dela. Seus ouvidos tinham voltado ao normal, pois podia ouvir alguém exclamando:

- Hermione!? - era uma voz familiar. Ela limpou o rosto para ver melhor - Você está bem querida?

- ! - por incrível que parecesse, o caldeirão tinha funcionado. - Desculpe pela bagunça...Eu...

Ela tentou levantar, mas alguém o fez por ela antes que pudesse. Era Harry.

- Você está bem? - disse sorrindo - Por que usou Pó de Flu?

Ainda um pouco atordoada ela limpou sua roupa e cabelo, observando ao seu redor. Era cozinha da Toca, com certeza, toda enfeitada e na mesa uma enorme quantidade de comida, ao lado estavam a e uma senhora que não conhecia, depois viu Harry e...

- Rony? - perguntou ainda desconfiando dos próprios olhos - Rony Weasley? - seu coração bateu tão rápido que poderia ter saltado pela boca, seu estômago revirou e ela teve calafrios. Tudo tinha parado ao seu redor.

- Desculpe? - respondeu ele - Falou comigo? - o som da voz estranha a acordou para realidade. Tudo voltou a se movimentar.

- Hermione...Você está bem? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

Ela olhou novamente ao seu redor, envergonhada. As duas senhoras olhavam-na estranhamente e o garoto tinha se afastado com um olhar desconfiado.

- Ah. Estou ainda um pouco tonta...Pó de Flu, extra forte - falou ela dando uma risada fraca.

- Ah, vocês nos dão licença um segundo? - pediu Harry. Todos assentiram, e ele levou Hermione para perto da escada, onde não havia ninguém.

Lá ele ficou parado olhando fixamente com o rosto fechado para ela por algum tempo, depois abriu um sorriso e a abraçou:

- Você nem imagina como senti sua falta, Hermione - disse durante o abraço.

Ela o abraçou de volta.

- Também senti. - disse apertando-o mais forte ainda. Depois os dois se soltaram - Como foi a viagem?

- Foi...

- Foi agradável, você conheceu vários lugares, novos feitiços e velhas bibliotecas. Acertei? - riu Hermione o interrompendo.

- Exato. - concordou Harry retornando o riso. - Mas você ainda não me respondeu porque fez aquela entrada triunfal.

- Parece que a uma inferência que está impedindo a entrada normal. Eles tiveram que improvisar. - respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Interferência? - Harry tinha parado de rir.

- Você acha que é algo grave? - perguntou também séria Hermione, depois sorriu novamente - Ora, vamos Harry, você sabe que...

- Já são nove. - falou Harry mais para si próprio do que para ela.

- Nove, nove o quê?

- Nove desaparecidos, você não sabe? Antigos aurores, bruxos famosos e poderosos, simplesmente evaporaram durante esses dois meses.

Hermione demorou para responder, simplesmente se sentia culpada por não ter percebido antes:

- Já são nove? Eu não sabia. Não dei importância, afinal...

- Estamos em tempos de paz - completou harry. Ele ficou quieto por um breve momento, Hermione sabia que estava concentrado - Algo me diz que...

Naquele instante Hermione sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, quase pulou de susto. Era o garoto da cozinha:

- ? - ela se virou - A senhorita deixou cair sua pasta.

- Ah, obrigada - meio que relutantemente ela pegou a pasta vermelha - Qual o seu nome mesmo?

O garoto finalmente sorriu, e esse sorriso, definitivamente não era parecido com Ronald Weasley. O que deixou Hermione menos confusa e mais aliviada.

- Raymond. Prazer, a senhorita é uma heroína, suas histórias são conhecidas por todo o meu departamento - Então, ele fez outra coisa que o distanciava de Rony, ele beijou sua mão - E elas são as minhas favoritas.

Ele nem sequer esperou ela responder, voltou para a cozinha. Hermione ficou sem ação e Harry percebeu logo isso:

- Cheio de surpresas, não é? - sorriu.

- Sem dúvida. Quando eu o vi...

- Achou que ele era o Ronald em pessoa, não é? - o tom da voz de Harry era sutil, mas cheio de raiva ao pronunciar o nome.

- Harry...

- Não comece Herm...- ele suspirou - Há muito tempo decidimos não falar nele, e até agora tínhamos conseguido, talvez com isso, algum dia.. Algum dia, a dor passará. Não vamos voltar a falar dele, certo?

O silêncio depois da voz de Harry foi cortante. Harry falava a verdade, era doloroso demais, para ambos, mas o não falar no assunto não estava funcionando mais...Pelo menos para ela. Ela precisava desabafar...Precisava contar o quanto sentia falta de Rony.

O quanto o odiava por isso, por tudo, precisava falar dos sonhos, das lágrimas, mas não o fez. Novamente, foi covarde demais para falar de seus sentimentos.

- Certo. - suspirou Hermione, depois novamente silêncio.

Harry suspirou alto, e logo Hermione desejou que não o tivesse feito:

-Tudo isso - ele disse olhando em volta - Vai sumir...

Hermione não respondeu, continuou ouvindo cabisbaixa.

- Vai embora. Desaparecer, como tantas outras coisas da minha vida...- ele se virou para Hermione, triste, realmente muito triste – Eles vão vender a Toca.

Surpresas, já não basta delas por hoje?

- Eu...Eu não acredito. Por quê?

- Mudanças...É hora delas.

Aquela resposta se tratava de muito mais que a venda, Hermione sentiu isso. E não gostou.

Ela ia questionar mais uma vez, pedindo uma razão mais especifica...Mas então se ouviu uma explosão. Imediatamente os dois se viraram para a lareira da cozinha. Não havia mais ninguém no cômodo. Mais uma explosão. Dessa vez tão poderosa que os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram.

Depois outra e mais outra. Em meio aos estouros Harry gritou:

- Precisamos sair!! Há algo de muito poder lá...Precisamos... - outra explosão - Ajudar!!

Com certa dificuldade os dois correram para o jardim...A visão que tiveram foi aterrorizante.

Um grupo de - Hermione rezou para que estivesse errada - um grupo de bruxos com máscaras de madeira de rostos destorcidos e capas pretas atirava feitiços em direção aos convidados atordoados. Em meio à confusão Hermione pode ver os Weasley paralisando vários, assim como alguns agentes do ministério, entre eles Raymond. Hermione se virou para olhar Harry, mas ele já estava no meio do caos. Pegando sua varinha, tirando os malditos sapatos ela correu também, o coração batendo tão rápido quanto seus pés no chão.

"Harry estava certo..." pensou tristemente.

* * *

* Cromer (Universidade de Artes Mágicas de Cromer): Escola relativamente nova, que atende estudantes da América do Norte, localizada nos arredores do norte do Canadá, conhecida pelo seu estilo diferente, educa as crianças bruxas desde os quatro anos. As aulas na maioria são em grupos pequenos de estudantes e apenas um professor por classe.

Nota da Autora: Okay, agora a fan fic começa de verdade! Mas, já adianto, os capítulos anteriores foram muito importantes...Bem, espero que gostem deste. E as trocas de POV aumentaram...Espero que não incomode!


	4. Notícias e Choques

**Capítulo 4. Lua Cheia: Notícias e Choques**

**

* * *

  
**

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - gritou Harry - PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! - o homem mascarado caiu no chão duro.

"Totalmente despreparados. Amadores. Quem são?" Eram alguns dos pensamentos que passavam pela mente de Harry.

Era óbvio que os agressores estavam desorganizados e quase desprevenidos, parte deles já havia caído, e a maioria estava prestes a ter o mesmo fim:

- CRUCIO! - gritou alguém atrás dele.

Apenas tendo tempo de se virar Harry se preparou para receber o feitiço:

- FINITO INCATATEM! - o raio do feitiço Crucio desapareceu com a ajuda de Hermione.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Harry recuperando o fôlego.

Ela não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça. Os dois pararam por um instante e Harry olhou a sua volta. Os agentes de Raymond haviam dominado e prendido a todos, Hermione reparou nisso também:

- Mais eficazes que no nosso tempo, não? - disse ela abrindo um sorriso fraco.

- Eficazes ou isso tudo foi uma distração.

Hermione assentiu, mas era tarde demais, uma última, mas enorme explosão, jogou os dois e os prensou ao chão como se um hipogrífo estivesse em cima deles e isso, Harry percebeu, estava acontecendo a todos os outros.

Ele nunca havia visto um feitiço assim, não podia imaginar nem mesmo um parecido. Então Harry pode ver finalmente a fonte daqueles estouros, era um bruxo, também com o rosto escondido por debaixo de uma máscara horripilante, baixo e magricela, segurava a varinha apontada para o céu, era o único em pé. Ele então começou a andar devagar, soltando seus companheiros...

- Harry...Harry esse feitiço, eu conheço...- Hermione se esforçava para falar cada palavra - Mas...Estamos testando ele ainda!

- Testando?! - Ele respirou fundo para continuar - Existe um contra-feitiço?

Hermione não respondeu, provavelmente procurando lembrar. Enquanto isso o bruxo havia começado a falar em direção aos agentes do Ministério:

-...Como são fracos! - ele ria - Não esperavam por isso, não é? Uma festa tão ilustre! Tanto trabalho, proteções...Tudo em vão! - sua voz era fina, não podia ter mais que 17 anos. - Ah, mas a festa acaba de começar! Adivinhem por quê!

Ele se virou para um companheiro:

- Onde está ele?

- Aqui senhor! - gritou um outro bruxo mascarado saindo dentro da Toca, ele estava carregando um homem desacordado. - Foi mais fácil que o esperado! - riu ele.

Com dificuldade Harry virou sua cabeça para olhar melhor, preocupado com quem era o capturado. De repente Hermione o chamou:

- Levitas Corpus - sussurrou - Esse é o feitiço, mas...

- Ótimo! - ele pegou sua varinha devagar, enfrentando a pressão que comprimia seu corpo, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Ainda não foi testado!

- Vai ser agora!

Ele continuou, lentamente ele apontou para Hermione e murmurou o feitiço. Seu corpo relaxou e ela o libertou:

- E agora? Eles são muitos, o que vamos fazer? - perguntou preocupada.

Harry apontou sutilmente para o bruxo rindo do pobre homem desacordado:

- Aquele. Ele parece estar no comando. Dominamos ele e os outros terão que nos obedecer...- ele parou um momento pensando em um plano - Vou chamar a atenção dele.

Hermione arregalou os olhos:

- Ele vai perceber!

Harry continuou:

- Então você o paralisa. Certo?

- Certo. - disse ela incerta.

Harry e Hermione esconderam suas varinhas. Então Harry falou no tom mais desafiador que consegui:

- Covarde! Se é tão esperto porque paralisou todos? - Certo, não era original, mas funcionou do mesmo jeito.

O bruxo olhou para os lados procurando a origem da ameaça, então fixou seus olhos em Harry, cheio de interesse. Parecia ter notado que quem tinha falado era Harry Potter:

- Hmmm... Quem diria! Harry Potter no chão e derrotado...- riu, indo em sua direção - Não era para você ser mais poderoso que Alvo Dumbledore? Onde está esse poder agora? - ele apontou a varinha.

- Bem aqui! - Hermione levantou rapidamente - EXPELLIARMUS!

A varinha do bruxo voou, surpreso, ele olhou para Hermione, furioso se preparou para saltar, mas Harry foi mais rápido:

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - gritou levantando

Ele caiu inconsciente. Imediatamente os bruxos mascarados apontaram suas varinhas:

- Abaixem suas varinhas ou ele nunca mais vai acordar! - gritou Harry - Vamos!

Relutantemente eles abaixaram. Era claro que não se importavam com o membro caído, mas por alguma razão eles o fizeram do mesmo jeito.

- Hermione, liberte os agentes.

Ele observou um a um levantarem e ajudarem Hermione a libertar o resto dos convidados. Então se virou para o bruxo desacordado, se abaixou, ia retirar a máscara. Estava estendendo sua mão, quando os olhos dele se abriram por detrás da máscara, ele agarrou o braço de Harry:

- Adeus, . Logo nos veremos de novo...HICEVADUS!

Já não havia ninguém segurando seu braço. Harry, ainda surpreso, olhou para os lados o procurando, mas ele e os outros bruxos mascarados haviam sumido assim como suas varinhas.

* * *

Hermione colocou seus sapatos novamente. Respirou fundo, ainda confusa com os eventos de duas horas atrás. Estava sentada na cozinha da Toca, tentado acalmar uma senhora de idade, ainda muito abalada:

- Está tudo bem agora, . Eles já foram.

A senhora caiu em lágrimas pela décima vez:

- Oh...Por Merlin...Por todas as estrelas! Oh!

Hermione suspirou...Seu nervosismo era compreensível, mas já fazia duas horas que ela estava chorando!

- Acalme-se, senhora. Tudo está bem agora, certo? - era Harry falando.

De nada adiantou por um instante, mas Rigg levantou o rosto, viu a cicatriz e seu choro diminui até chegar a soluços fracos. Hermione lhe deu mais um chá de ervas e então ela e Harry foram para o jardim ver como estavam todos.

Os Weasley estavam acalmando todos os convidados que conseguiam. A ainda muito nervosa, se por medo ou raiva, Hermione não sabia, consolava suas amigas, que faziam o mesmo com ela. O conversava com alguns agentes, que pediam desculpas a cada segundo. Carlinhos e sua esposa conversavam com suas duas assustadas filhas.

Já Gui consolava uma linda moça, os dois já pareciam muito mais calmos para Hermione. Percy estava conversando com dois ilustres bruxos do Ministério, tentando esconder o ferimento no ombro. Jorge e Fred tinham sido encarregados, e com muito prazer, de alegrar os filhos e filhas dos convidados. E estavam fazendo isso muito bem, dando doces e fazendo brincadeiras.

Muitos convidados já haviam ido embora, mas os mais próximos dos Weasley estavam ajudando no que podiam, como Harry e Hermione.

O ministério havia sido informado e grupo do departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e um grupo de Clemetores* do Hospital já estavam cuidando dos feridos.

Hermione ainda se perguntava o que havia acontecido. Sua primeira dúvida era, como. Como todos aqueles bruxos haviam entrado sem usar o mesmo meio que ela? Claramente não tinham saído da lareira. Hermione olhou para Raymond, que estava conversando com outros agentes:

- Harry, será que devemos perguntar...

- Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Os dois se aproximaram, assim que o fizeram um dos agentes foi ao encontro deles:

- Não sabemos como agradecer a ajuda de vocês dois. Todos estamos incrivelmente gratos. Não tínhamos como sair daquela situação, se não fosse sua reação rápida, , com certeza haveria mais feridos.

- Ninguém poderia saber como se libertar daquele feitiço, se não fosse por Hermione...

O agente suspirou:

- É verdade, e isso é um ponto muito sério. Se feitiços em teste estão...Bem...Caindo nas mãos de nossos inimigos. Não teremos chance. - ele se virou para Hermione - Espere por grandes dores de cabeça quando for para o trabalho, Sra. Granger. O Ministro está terrivelmente irritado com esse...Hmm...Deslize.

Hermione ficou rubra. Mas se isso não impediu que tirasse suas dúvidas a limpo:

- O senhor sabe como eles conseguiram entrar?

O agente ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois se virou para seus companheiros e chamou um deles:

- Esse é Terrence, ele está encarregado desse assunto...Ah...Que rude da minha parte. Sou Conor Connell, encarregado do Esquadrão 873.

Harry e Hermione apertaram a mão de Conor e viraram para Terrence:

- Não temos ainda certeza, mas ao que parece eles usaram os PATs contra nós, e com isso nos impediram de sair e chamar ajuda...Tudo indica que foi com o uso de um feitiço desconhecido que se aproveita dessa falha do PAT para entrar...Nós sabemos qual seria esse nem como funcionaria...Ainda.

Connor interrompeu:

- Parece que é mais um problema para a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais.

Hermione rolou os olhos para cima.

- E o homem que eles levaram? Quem era? - perguntou Harry,

- Dermont Lennan, ex auror, agora trabalha na prisão de Azkaban. Sua mulher e filhos estão sendo atendidos nesse momento. Parece que eles e Dermont foram encurralados dentro na casa dos Weasley. É provável que ele tenha sido o alvo de toda a operação. - respondeu Conor.

- Então esse é o grupo que vem capturado bruxos?

Conor estava claramente surpreso com a pergunta de Harry, mas se recompôs:

- Não creio que os desaparecimentos dos últimos meses tenham a ver com o que ocorreu hoje, já que os seqüestradores não fizeram nada para esconder suas ações. E graças a isso, não há duvida que logo capturaremos todos. - respondeu irritado.

Dessa vez foi Harry que rolou os olhos para cima. Hermione pouco sabia desses desaparecimentos, já que o ministério vinha colocando panos quentes na história desde o começo, o que a levou a questionar a pergunta de Harry. Mas ela guardou suas perguntas para quando estivesse a sós com ele.

Terrence comentou depois que era possível que os PATs fossem impedidos de serem usados até que a falha fosse descoberta. Com isso Hermione e Harry agradeceram os dois agentes e foram conversar em outro lugar:

- Harry, você acha mesmo que o que houve hoje tem haver com esses desaparecimentos? O modo de agir desses bruxos com certeza não tem nada parecido com o que li no Profeta Diário.

- Pode parecer loucura, mas tenho certeza. E afinal, como vamos saber se o Profeta diz a verdade? Quem sabe o que realmente aconteceu, o ministério deve estar escondendo muito. Depois que conversei com aquele rapaz, Raymond, percebi que eles estão fazendo de tudo para parecer algo simples.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu percebi. O que eles publicaram no Profeta Diário, era tão pouco. Fiquei intrigada, mas... - ela se sentia culpada, e não queria admitir. - Ultimamente tenho outras coisas na minha mente.

Harry olhou preocupado. Ela sabia o que ele pensava. Ela sabia porque ela mesma pensava aquilo naquele momento.

"O que houve com Hermione? Não há muito tempo, ela era a primeira a suspeitar de algo... A primeira a resolver... A primeira".

- Hermione, não se sinta culpada, afinal, quem iria imaginar que perigo voltasse a alcançar nossos calcanhares? - sorriu Harry. - O que precisamos nos concentrar agora é descobrir quem são esses bruxos e o que eles querem. - ele parou por um segundo.

- Se você estiver certo, porque não seqüestrar Dermont como fizeram com os outros? Eles teriam que estar desesperados.

Harry olhou para cima. Hermione fez o mesmo, não sabia o porquê do interesse repentino dele pelo céu, já que nem havia nuvens, apenas a lua cheia e brilhante. Depois de um tempo ele respondeu:

- Então pode ser tarde demais... - ele suspirou

Hermione não concordou com o pessimismo:

- Harry, estamos todos cansados. É inútil ficarmos gastando o que resta das nossas energias com perguntas. É melhor irmos descansar e amanhã vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

- Você tem razão.

- Você vai dormir na Toca?

- Não. Não quero dar mais trabalho para eles, vou ficar em um hotel aqui por perto, e amanhã decido o que faço depois.

Harry não tinha casa ou apartamento, Hermione achava isso o cúmulo, mas ele sempre afirmou que era desnecessário. Desde que a antiga casa que morava há alguns anos, havia sido destruída por uma nada agradável visita, ele não queria comprar outra, mas aquela não era uma história para ser lembrada* naquele momento.

- Se você prefere assim. Amanhã nos encontraremos e vamos conversar com mais calma sobre isso.

Os dois se despediram dos Weasley e mais alguns conhecidos que ainda estavam por lá. Hermione pegou a pasta da Comissão e acompanhou Harry até o hotel que ficava em vilarejo trouxa, depois foi para um beco vaziou e apartou para sua casa.

Ao entrar na sua sala ela deixou se cair no sofá. Fechou os olhos, estava realmente muito cansada.

"_Vitor! O que você faz aqui?"_

"_Eu prreciso te dizerr algo....Meus pais forram capturrados, ecstou parrtindo parra salva-los"_

_Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione_

"_Eu...Tome cuidado..." ela queria dizer mais..._

"_Adeus..." Ele beijou sua bochecha molhada._

_E assim Vítor saiu da sua vida, para nunca mais voltar. Ela ficou parada na porta da biblioteca, soluçando até que Rony apareceu:_

"_Você não devia ter deixado ele ir..."._

"_Eu não tenho esse direito, Rony. Os pais dele estão nas mãos de Comensais..."_

"_Besteira! O que ele pode fazer? Nada!"_

"_Você deixaria seus pais morrerem?" Perguntou indignada._

_Rony não respondeu._

"_Deixaria, Rony?"._

"_É claro que não..." Ele suspirou "Mas você não ficaria assim se eu fosse embora... É por isso que você não devia ter deixado ele ir, agora é tarde demais..."_

Rony nunca entendeu. Nunca. Vítor Krum tinha sido alguém que a apoiava e tinha as mesmas opiniões que ela. Tinha sido seu amigo. Por que ele nunca tinha percebido isso?

Ela abriu seus olhos devagar se perguntando quanto tempo tinha dormido...Olhou para o teto, respirou fundo. Estava realmente muito cansada e sonhar com aquilo não ajudava nem um pouco.

Hermione levantou e foi fechar a janela da sala para depois se deitar, mas...Resolveu olhar para seu jardim na escuridão...Vaga-lumes iam e viam, um ou dois gnomos espiavam de suas tocas, Hermione fizera de tudo para se livrar deles, mas essa era a sina de casas mágicas sem elfos-domésticos. Uma brisa gelada esfriou sua espinha até o último osso. Ela fechou a janela, convencida de que ficaria mais aquecida...Estava errada, ao se virar, sentiu a temperatura cair. A porta de seu quarto até então fechada, abriu lentamente rangendo.

- Bichento?

O miado não veio.

* * *

- O senhor gostaria de um quarto com janelas? - perguntou o hoteleiro.

- Seria ótimo.

- Então deixe me levar sua mala para cima, certo? O senhor me acompanhe.

O homem pegou a mala de Harry com certa dificuldade e os dois subiram as escadas estreitas do pequeno Hotel do Capitão. Os móveis de madeira, as janelas rústicas, as paredes cheias de quadros de paisagens combinavam com o resto da vila trouxa, um lugar simples com poucas casas e um pub.

- Aqui está. Não é muito, mas creio que o senhor vai ficar muito confortável - disse o hoteleiro enquanto abria a porta do pequeno quarto.

- Está ótimo, obrigada.

- Vou deixar a mala aqui... - ele colocou-a atrás da porta - Bem, nós não servimos café da manhã, mas o pub da esquina tem uma ótima cerveja. Se você quiser eu posso acordar o senhor na hora que preferir.

- Não será necessário, eu não tenho horário para acordar. - sorriu Harry.

O homem entregou a chave do quarto, desejou uma boa noite para Harry e foi embora. Assim que o fez, Harry abriu sua mala em cima da antiga cama e pegou seu pijama listrado, feito especialmente para ele, um presente de Natal da , vestiu e se deitou. Logo estava dormindo.

"_Dormiu bem?" disse Harry escondendo sua raiva._

"_Sim... E você?" ele respondeu calmamente_

"_Nem um pouco, um rato fez muito barulho, sabe?"_

"_Desde quando você é sarcástico Harry?"_

"_Desde que você mentiu para mim"_

"_Do que está falando?"_

"_Aonde você foi ontem a noite então?"_

"_Eu...Fiquei pensando perto do lago..."_

"_Ficou é? Hermione me contou uma versão diferente..."_

"_Olha Harry eu não sei aonde você quer chegar mas..."_

"_Cale a boca!"_

_Ele ficou totalmente sem ação. Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou:_

"_Eu devia te matar aqui mesmo..."_

_Ele não respondeu, parecia estar pronto para morrer._

"_Como você. pôde?!" Harry já estava gritando "Me diga, o que Voldemort prometeu a você? Riquezas? FAMA? Ou quem sabe UMA CICATRIZ?!_

_Harry apontava a varinha para sua testa:_

"_Vamos ver se você ganha uma agora mesmo..."_

"_O Lord das Trevas é meu mestre, minha vida está nas mãos dele e de ninguém mais. Me matando você só torna o poder dele maior."_

_Harry cuspiu na cara traidora. Sua mão tremia de tanta força que aplicava para segurar a varinha._

_Harry queria matá-lo, queria vê-lo caindo no chão. Mas não teve coragem._

"_Eu devia....Eu devia te matar..." lentamente ele abaixou sua varinha."Mas não vou."_

_Rony olhou para ele, surpreso. Mas não aliviado._

"_Vá embora daqui... Eu sei que vou me arrepender... Mas vá. Se eu ver você perto de Hermione... Nunca mais volte...OUVIU? NUNCA!"_

"_Não é meu desejo voltar. Só lhe aviso: é tarde demais para nós dois."_

_E ele partiu. Mas Harry não ficou a sós:_

"_Justo agora que eu estava começando a me divertir..." uma voz ecoou pelo local._

"_Malfoy? Aonde você está?"_

_Ele apontou a varinha para de onde a voz parecia vir_

"_É tão divertido. Parece que o Weasley não tem capacidade para nada mesmo. Nem enganar vocês ele conseguiu Olha eu estava até achando que ele ia dar um bom Comensal. Mas vejam só...Hehehe..."_

"_Cuidado Malfoy, a Ordem vai capturar você se ficar passeando por Hogwarts assim."_

"_Eu duvido, Potter. Eu duvido. Sua Ordem é tão fraca que nem ao menos SABE o que eu sou! Não é uma delicia?"_

"_Sempre o covarde de sempre, não? Se escondendo nos buracos mais escuros e sujos. Algum dia você ainda vai ter que sair, e eu vou estar bem na sua frente quando isso acontecer..."_

_A risada de Malfoy ecoou;_

"_Seu amiguinho aí já trai você por meses e você precisou de uma sangue-ruim para descobrir? Eu acho que não Potter, você nunca vai me pegar."_

"_Veremos"_

_Não houve resposta, Malfoy tinha voltado para o esgoto de onde viera._

Harry acordou suando...Antes mesmo de pegar seus óculos, ele procurou sua varinha.

- Maldição... - ele se acalmou e colocou a varinha no criado-mudo

Ele passou a mão no seu cabelo despenteado e molhado, nas últimas semanas era só nisso que sonhava.

Era irritante.

Ele tinha esperanças que quando voltasse para a Inglaterra eles parariam, mas pelo visto estava errado.

Harry estava se sentido um caco. Não só tinha que agüentar tensão e preocupação durante o dia tinha que sonhar com aquilo também?

Ele não sabia o que o irritava mais: se a última conversa que teve com Ronald, ou o fato que nunca tinha pegado Malfoy.

A doninha ainda está livre e com todo o luxo herdado de seu pai. Tudo naquele maldito sonho o irritava. Já tinha tentando várias poções, até tentou falar com uma vidente, para ver o quanto ele estava desesperado, mas a mulher só anunciava a sua morte a cada linha da sua mão.

Ele olhou para a janela. O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas a paisagem já estava suavemente iluminada, Harry trocou de roupa, decidido a esquecer o sonho. Não ia dar o dar o gosto nem a Ronald e muito menos para Malfoy.

"Eles não vão me atormentar". Ele pegou sua varinha e colocou no bolso.

Assim que desceu cumprimentou o dono do hotel e perguntou como chegava ao pub do vilarejo:

- Ah, é bem simples...O senhor ande até a casa de dois andares do outro lado da rua, depois é só seguir em frente até ver a placa do pub. O nome é "O Degolado", todo mundo vai lá, até uns estranhos, sabe? Gente com roupas estranhas que não falam nada com nada. O serviço é ótimo.

- Muito obrigado.

E Harry fez como o homem lhe falara, não demorou nem dez minutos e já estava na frente do O Degolado. Era um típico pub trouxa, se não fosse pelo fato que não era um pub trouxa. O hoteleiro estava certo, havia muitas pessoas "estranhas" lá dentro, Harry podia ver pelas janelas de vidros amarelos. Eram todos bruxos, vestidos como bruxos, agindo como bruxos. Harry estava até surpreso por eles não estarem lançando feitiços.

Ele entrou e foi recebido com olhares desconfiados, mas logo que bateu os olhos na primeira pessoa o clima mudou totalmente, Neville Longbottom estava tomando uma bela cerveja amanteigada e no momento que viu Harry quase derrubou tudo quando se levantou para cumprimenta-lo:

- Harry! O que faz aqui há essa hora? Pesadelos? - perguntou brincando.

- Você não podia estar mais certo, Neville.

- Sente aqui. Eu pago uma cerveja amanteigada para você... - Harry sentou ao lado dele - Nunca vi elas tão gostosas, Harry. Esse pub é um achado!

- Pelo jeito não é um simples pub trouxa em um simples vilarejo trouxa, estou certo?

- Quase. Este é um vilarejo trouxa, mas o pub é mágico até a ultima tábua do chão. Graças aos Weasley. Ou melhor, aos ancestrais deles. Os trouxas não tem idéia, claro. Mas aquele sentimento de "algo está errado aqui" é comum.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- Nada, na verdade. Me disseram para esperar aqui.

- Quem?

- Ah, ninguém de importância.

Harry olhou desconfiado para a cara arredondada de Neville enquanto ele tomava mais um gole de cerveja:

- Terrível tudo que aconteceu hoje não? - perguntou Neville, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sim. Espero que Ministério resolva tudo.

Neville riu:

- O ministério? Eles sempre chegam atrasados e quando chegam fingem que não vem. Você mesmo devia saber disso.

- Quem você acha que são esses bruxos?

- Acho que são loucos. Não faço idéia do que querem. E parece que ninguém faz. - Neville olhou o relógio preso na parede - Hmm...Eu acho melhor ir.

- Você não estava esperando alguém?

- É...Mas, parece que se atrasou e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Se você diz.

Ele estava agindo muito estranhamente.

- Ah e Harry, minha avô sempre dizia, pesadelos só vão quando a gente resolve nossos problemas. Quem sabe isso ajude você.

Harry observou Neville levantar bruscamente e ir embora deixando metade da cerveja amanteigada e a conta, que acabou ficando para Harry.

Depois do rápido e, um tanto bizarro, encontro, Harry continuou a beber sua cerveja e acabou planejando seu dia. Sabia que Hermione só poderia conversar na hora do almoço, portanto enquanto durante a manhã ia visitar uma certa pessoa no Ministério, tentar descobrir o máximo que podia sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

Logo que terminou sua bebida Harry pagou e saiu do pub...Ao sair, porém, acabou esbarrando em algo. Não em alguém.

Em Draco Malfoy.

- Sai da frente. - ele resmungou, claramente não tinha percebido com quem falava.

Harry ignorou. Estava mais interessado em ver para onde Malfoy ia do que no que ele falava. Assim que saiu do caminho da doninha, ela entrou no pub. Harry roeu-se de curiosidade em saber o porquê da pressa de Malfoy, mas achou melhor se concentrar em cumprir o planejado, e, além disso, qualquer desculpa para não ouvir aquela voz irritante de novo, era uma boa desculpa.

Ele então decidiu voltar para o hotel, ia chamar Edwiges para mandar um aviso para que seu amigo estivesse pronto quando chegasse.

No meio do caminho de volta, porém, Harry teve novamente a sensação de que estava sendo observado, desta vez ele não duvidou. Parou perto de um beco e fingiu estar limpando os óculos. Assim que o fez pode ouvir claramente passos. Cada vez mais próximos, até que sentiu uma varinha no seu pescoço.

- Eu não falei que íamos nos encontrar de novo, Potter?

Harry não virou para ver quem era, apenas deslizou sua mão devagar até o bolso de sua camisa a procura de sua varinha.

- Sabe é incrível como é tão fácil capturar vocês seus idiotas. Nem dão trabalho, nem ao menos tem a chance, talvez. Bem, chega de falar. Você vem conosco, . Sua presença é de grande valor para os nossos planos.

Harry segurou firme sua varinha. Estava esperando o momento certo.

- Veio sozinho ou continua covarde? - perguntou desafiadoramente Harry.

- Você só vai ficar sabendo se me atacar, Potter.

- Você que pediu.

Assim que se virou Harry, em um movimento rápido desarmou o bruxo, que continuava mascarado, sua varinha caiu no meio da rua. Temendo chamar atenção de trouxas Harry pulou para trás e entrou no beco com o bruxo o seguindo, Harry logo viu então que ele não estava só, haviam mais três mascarados com ele.

Harry agiu rápido.

- LUMINO! - Tudo a volta se iluminou cegando os quatro a sua frente.

Aproveitando a chance Harry apontou a varinha para um deles, e o estuporou. Mas o raio de luz tinha se esgotado e o bruxo sem varinha pegou a de seu companheiro e se juntou aos outros dois que já apontavam as suas para Harry.

- Onde está a sangue-ruim agora, Potter? Ah, é mesmo! Ela está na mesma situação que você - ele riu alto.

O coração de Harry deu um salto. Hermione estava correndo perigo! Tinha que sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível, ou em poucos segundos ele iria ser mais um desaparecido. Olhou rapidamente a sua volta procurando uma saída ia deixar que o ministério cuidasse dos trouxas depois. Havia algumas latas e atrás dele um muro de tijolo, nada que pudesse ajudar. A menos que...Ele apontou as varinhas para as latas de lixo:

- Mutocanis.

Imediatamente elas se transformaram em pastores alemães que atacaram os bruxos, aproveitando ele os paralisou e transformou os cães de volta. Deixou apenas o "líder" sem varinha e o prensou contra a parede de tijolos.

- O que vocês fizeram com Hermione?! - ele o segurou com firmeza - Vamos! Diga!

Ele não respondeu. Harry apontou a varinha para seu pescoço.

- Responda ou vai perder mais do que a varinha!

O bruxo riu.

- Você não teve coragem antes, porque teria agora?

O coração de Harry saltou novamente...Antes? Sua mão desocupada levantou para retirar a máscara, mas quando ela tocou-a um choque o jogou ao chão perdendo sua varinha:

- Você realmente acha que seria tão fácil assim? - ele riu pegando sua varinha novamente - Amaldiçoada, só eu posso toca-la. Não é uma graça?

Enquanto se gabava Harry recuperou sua varinha, ainda caído apontou para ele, mas o bruxo totalmente ignorou, estava olhando assustado para algo atrás de Harry:

- Nos vemos em breve Potter - murmurou rapidamente antes de aparatar

Harry virou para a saída do beco. Ninguém. Estranho, mas não havia tempo para questionar a boa sorte, precisava ajudar Hermione.

* * *

*Clementor: Médico de emergência trata de ferimentos no local do acidente. Não vem preparado para doenças, azarações ou maldições.

* A casa de Harry: Destruída por uma visita nada agradável, nos tempos em que Harry ainda era um jogador de Quadribol...Essa história fica para uma outra fic...


	5. Ações e Reações

**Capítulo 5. Lua Cheia: Ações e Reações**

**

* * *

  
**

Henrique Freitas observou René Brito enquanto a linda garota olhava seu relógio mais uma vez...

- Sabe, ele não volta nunca mais. Não adianta esperar por ele.

René se virou para ele, irritada:

- O que você sabe, Henrique...Você não entende nada desses assuntos.

Henrique suspirou, só porque trabalhava no Ministério não queria dizer que não entendia ela. Mas de que adiantava se preocupar? A moça só tinha olhos para o relógio...

- Você faria um favor para mim? - perguntou René - Eu preciso saber...Eu preciso ajudar...

- Eu não posso René...

Ela olhou nos olhos deles, suplicando. Ele suspirou novamente. Sabia desde o começo, aquele ia ser um mês difícil.

- Tudo bem...O que devo fazer?

* * *

- Bichento? - chamou esperançosa que fosse o gato.

O miado não veio. Hermione respirava fortemente...O rangido da porta tinha parado...Será que ela continuava só em sua sala escura?

- Lumus.

A pouca luz que emanava de sua varinha conseguiu iluminar em volta, mas era muito fraca. Não havia jeito, Hermione teria que ir ao seu quarto e investigar por ela mesma. Parte dela desejava que a porta tivesse sido aberta pelo vento...Mas ela não estava só fechada, estava trancada.

Engolindo seco ela andou devagar, se aproximando da porta aberta...Foi então que algo passou por entre suas pernas...Hermione quase saltou de susto, mas era apenas Bichento.

- Você não tem idéia como é bom ver você - sussurrou ela para o gato olhando para baixo.

Foi então que percebeu, Bichento não estava dando boas-vindas à dona, estava com o pêlo eriçado e claramente nervoso. Seu olhar estava fixo em algo, e apesar de Hermione olhar na mesma direção, ela não via nada.

De repente, sem mais ou menos, um rosto surgiu em sua frente...Ou ela estava imaginando coisas? Não, agora não era apenas um rosto, era uma cabeça, um pescoço...Um ombro...Finalmente ela viu...Ou imaginou um corpo a sua frente? Aconteceu tudo tão rápido...Ela deu um passo cauteloso para trás e ao mesmo tempo Bichento saiu correndo o que a fez perder o equilíbrio, depois ela não viu mais nada.

- Hermione? Hermione está tudo bem?

Lentamente ela viu uma mancha se transformar no rosto de Harry...Sua cabeça doía e o mais estranho é que ela estava caída no chão.

- Você está bem? - Harry falou em um tom preocupado

- Eu acho que sim - respondeu sentando ainda um pouco perdida - O que aconteceu?

Harry a olhou, nervoso...Estava ajoelhado ao seu lado e uma luz batia em seu rosto...Já era manhã?

- Eu achei que você poderia me responder isso.

- Ah...Pelo visto acho que caí. - disse olhando a sua volta - É foi isso...Bichento passou por mim e eu acabei perdendo o equilibro, devo ter batido em algo e desmaiei.

Harry ainda a observava com um olhar preocupado:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou caindo em si.

- Eu...-ele parou por um instante - Eu vim ver como você estava.

Hermione estava agora de pé, e nem um pouco convencida, Harry estava escondendo algo dela:

- Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que escondeu algo de mim? - disse levantando a sobrancelha - Pode começar a falar Harry Potter.

Harry abriu um sorriso fraco...Ele levantou crescendo alguns centímetros a mais que ela:

- Eu fui emboscado pelos mesmos bruxos da festa dos Weasley. Escapei por pura sorte. Um deles mencionou que você também seria atacada...Apartei direto para cá... - ele fez uma breve pausa - Quando encontrei você caída...Eu...Eu achei que tinha chegado tarde demais...

Hermione demorou a responder...Pensamentos pulsavam em sua mente:

- Harry...Será que isso tem a ver com...?

- Eu não tenho certeza...Mas...É muito provável...

Hermione engoliu seco. Ia falar quando se ouviu um grande estouro vindo da cozinha...Os dois pegaram suas varinhas e juntos abriram a porta do cômodo o mais rápido que conseguiram...Ao entrar, porém param...Soltando um suspiro de alívio Hermione guardou sua varinha...Era apenas Bichento, particularmente irritado, pedindo comida.

- Cada vez mais mau-humorado... - comentou Hermione com um sorriso para Harry enquanto ela enchia a tigela do gato com leite.

Mal tinham se acomodado e Titânia voou pela janela com a correspondência...Entre elas um berrador:

- Uh-ho.

Ao abrir o berrador, Hermione e Harry colocaram suas mãos aos ouvidos...Quem gritava era o chefe de Hermione, a voz Jeremyas Harley, que já era alta normalmente, estava tão alta que Bichento e Titânia saíram da cozinha extremamente assustados:

- GRANGER! ESTAMOS SENDO ACUSADOS DE TRAIÇÃO E VOCÊ FICA DORMINDO??? SE VOCÊ NÃO CHEGAR EM CINCO MINUTOS PODE DIZER ADEUS AO SEU EMPREGO E AO SEU PESCOÇO! - e o berrador se rasgou.

Hermione virou para Harry...E ele virou para ela sorrindo, segurando o riso:

- É melhor você ir...- sua expressão se escureceu - Só prometa que vai ficar atenta a tudo certo?

- Eu prometo...E quanto a você? Vai tomar cuidado não?

Ele assentiu:

- Nos encontramos durante seu intervalo de almoço...Combinado?

- Sim. Agora eu preciso ir...E rápido!

Ela abraçou Harry rapidamente, e saiu igualmente rápido da cozinha, correu para seu quarto e em um balanço de varinha estava de roupas bruxas novas, pegou sua sacola cheia de papéis do trabalho, pegou a pasta vermelha que tinha deixado em cima de uma mesa na noite anterior e aparatou.

Hermione tinha acabado de chegar ao terceiro andar do prédio do Ministério da Magia em Londres, e estava na sala de seu chefe. Normalmente ela adoraria estar lá, já que toda vez que entrava recebia algum elogio ou boas novas, mas chegar atrasada e ainda com o ministério pressionando Harley, como só eles fazem, mudou totalmente a estória.

Harley estava sentado em sua imponente cadeira de mogno e fumava um charuto "Castro Folha Verde" que empestou a sala com o cheiro, já familiar, de plantas queimadas, olhando irritado para ela, mas em silêncio total. Hermione por sua vez estava de pé tentando desviar o olhar:

- GRANGER! - as veias de Harley podiam estourar a qualquer minuto - Você tem ALGUMA idéia de como estou sendo pressionado? Recebi DUAS, não uma, duas cartas do ministro...E pior de tudo é que VOCÊ, Granger, é culpada de tudo!

- Eu? O senhor vai me desculpar, mas como eu poderia ser a culpada? - perguntou indignada

Harley socou a mesa e soltou uma nuvem de fumaça em Hermione:

- Você tem idéia...Alguma idéia de como a imprensa está lidando com isso? Por acaso você leu o Profeta Diário de hoje?

- Não.

Ele bufou, abriu uma gaveta e retirou o jornal, jogando no outro lado da mesa. Hermione o pegou como se fosse uma bomba pronta para explodir...E explodiu:

_"TERROR EM FESTA DO DIA DAS BRUXAS"_

_"Ministério não sabe os autores do ataque" "Agentes jogados ao chão" "Segurança inútil" "Famílias separadas" "Weasley chocados"_

Hermione passava os olhos e a cada linha via mais e mais exageros...Infelizmente por mais que o jornalista estivesse sendo dramático demais, era verdade.

- Leia o último parágrafo - informou Harley irritado.

_"Segundo Conor Connell, seu esquadrão não pode reagir. "Eles usaram um forte feitiço paralisante que, segundo a Granger, ainda está em teste na Comissão. Como podemos lutar contra algo que nunca tínhamos visto?". Ao ser questionado quanto à possibilidade de um traidor, Connell se mostrou relutante."É uma acusação muito séria não posso afirmar nada sem uma investigação completa...Pessoalmente, eu acredito que tenha a ver com a revista Olho Bruxo...Provavelmente um dos criminosos é um leitor fanático ""._

Hermione terminou de ler...De repente estava muito mais que irritada:

- Agora você entende?

- Isso é um absurdo completo! Leitor fanático? É um absurdo! - Hermione jogou o jornal na mesa furiosa.

Harley sorriu e colocou o charuto no cinzeiro, pegou novamente algo da gaveta...Uma edição do Olho Bruxo abriu e começou ler alto com um tom sarcástico:

"Cartas dos leitores"

"Gostaria de saber se a Comissão está trabalhando em novos feitiços paralisantes... Meu filho anda perguntando muito sobre eles...Diz que em Hogwarts só ensinam o Petrificus...Que já tem séculos!

Uma mãe"

"Cara leitora,

Sim, a comissão está trabalhando em um novo e muito mais poderoso feitiço paralisante. Tenho certeza que seu filho logo aprenderá com o professor de feitiços de Hogwarts!"

Hermione colocou sua mão na boca por um instante...Mas logo se recuperou, afinal a idéia que um leitor pudesse ser um dos maníacos que atacaram a Toca era ridícula:

- Harley...Sinceramente, você acha que essa carta revela qualquer informação do feitiço Presso Corpus? Nem o nome está escrito...Além disso, você sabe muito bem que a revista só publica informações sobre feitiços que já foram aprovados e estão há um mês sendo utilizados pelo Ministério...

Seu chefe bufou e colocou novamente o charuto na boca e soprou mais uma nuvem de fumaça...E mais outra...E outra...Esse era o sinal...Ele tinha concordado com ela. Hermione deu um sorriso triunfante:

- Bem...Se estamos de acordo, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Com licença...

Mais aliviada, ela seguiu para a porta do escritório...Mas:

- Aonde pensa que vai Granger? Não terminamos ainda.

Ela parou e se virou novamente para Harley:

- Vamos manter a versão do agente Connell, ouviu Granger? - ele olhava fixamente para ela atrás da fumaça.

- O quê? Por que? - perguntou surpresa

- O que você prefere...A revista ter um leitor fora de controle ou uma acusação de traição, ?

- Traição? Eu realmente acho...

- Você realmente não acha nada. Já é difícil cuidar dessa comissão sem você fazendo suas deduções. Eu só preciso que você confirme a estória para imprensa, certo? É pedir muito? Já estamos sob investigações e jornalistas pressionando tudo não irá trazer nenhum bem.

Hermione tinha que concordar...Por mais que gostasse de sua revista, se jornalistas como Ruth Seeker escrevesse sobre o assunto com certeza haveria um grande exagero e a Comissão iria ser acusada de absurdos infinitos...Não havia jeito, ia contra tudo que Hermione acreditava, mas ela iria confirmar a estória.

- Você tem razão, vou confirmar. - ela suspirou de decepção e ele de alívio.

- Era isso que queria ouvir. Agora de volta ao trabalho...Ah...E amanhã, seremos interrogados e nossos arquivos revistados...Finja que eles não estão aqui, vai ser melhor para todos nós.

Hermione bufou. Fingir? "Ah isso está ficando cada vez melhor" pensou sarcasticamente. Ela saiu da sala com uma dor de cabeça que não tinha desde dos tempos que estudou para os N. em Hogwarts. E para piorar, seu novo assistente Nevin Warren a seguiu até sua mesa em estado de euforia...Nevin tinha acabado de sair de Hogwarts e apesar das notas baixas era esforçado, pena que demais. Seguia Hermione onde quer que ela fosse, sempre anotando tudo e fazia perguntas óbvias que, gentilmente, Hermione respondia. Já havia dois meses que tinha sido contratado, mas parecia muito mais tempo.

Hermione sentou em sua cadeira, e olhou para o outro lado de sua mesa onde Nevin estava em pé e parecia estar se segurando para não gritar de animação...Hermione se perguntou o que seria dessa vez...

- você não imagina o que me aconteceu! - disse animado - Eu arrumei seu armário inteiro em vinte minutos! Depois servi café para a senhora Marx, pela primeira vez eu coloquei leite suficiente e ela nem reclamou muito!

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Nevin...Mas por que você arrumou meu armário? Os arquivos estão na ordem...

- É que os agentes vão revistar tudo amanhã, não é? Então achei que era melhor verificar se tudo estava certinho...sabe? A senhorita não ficou brava não é?

Hermione desistiu, para que questionar o garoto? Com certeza voltaria correndo para casa chorando se ela falasse que desaprovava qualquer coisa, mesmo que pequena, que ele havia feito.

- Claro que não...Só perguntei por curiosidade.

Ele sorriu:

- Muito obrigada ! Agora o que vamos fazer?

O que ela ia fazer? Nem se lembrava direito...Resolveu olhar seu bloco de notas..."Feitiço Escudo está nas mãos do Charles"."Ah...é mesmo. O Feitiço escudo que peguei ontem...Hmmm onde deixe a pasta vermelha?". Enquanto tentava se lembrar Nevin a observava ansioso...A fitava como se estava esperando sua autorização para falar, só faltava levantar o braço como alunos fazem:

- Fale Nevin - autorizou ela com um aceno da mão

- Está em cima do arquivo, senhorita. - disse feliz.

- Accio - a pasta parou em suas mãos - Agora vejamos...

Ela abriu a pasta, mas para sua surpresa e preocupação...Ela estava vazia! Hermione freneticamente procurou os papéis que deveriam estar dentro...Ela tinha aberto durante a viagem no táxi, estava tudo lá...Será que tinha deixado cair no meio da confusão na Toca? "Oh não, oh não! Jeremyas vai me matar de vez..." Ela apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos, que cobriram seu rosto:

- Algum problema? - indagou Nevin assustado - Posso ajudar?

- Ah...Não é nada não, Nevin...Mas acho que vou ter que sair mais cedo... - ela suspirou ainda procurando nas suas gavetas.

- Sair mais cedo? - o garoto perguntou parecendo preocupado - Para que?

- Acho que deixei algo na casa dos Weasley ontem sabe?

- Ah...Quer que avise o ?

Hermione pensou por um momento...Por que irritar mais o seu chefe?

- Não, não há necessidade. Eu volto em um minuto. Ah, e caso Harry Potter aparecer aqui avise ele que estou na Toca, tudo bem?

Com a simples menção do nome de Harry, Nevin abriu um enorme sorriso:

- Harry Potter? Ele mesmo? Ele vai passar aqui?! - disse animado

- É, talvez. Bem, é melhor eu me apressar.

* * *

Harry subiu mais um andar de escadas, estava no prédio do Profeta Diário, um velho e quase caindo edifício com uma placa "CONDENADO" por fora, já dentro tinha a aparência de um escritório antigo dos tempos que se usavam a prensa. Havia quatro andares e no último estavam os arquivos do jornal. Era lá que estavam edições e entrevistas de, até, séculos atrás.

Quem cuidava do andar era antigamente um amigo de Harry, o senhor Farin, mas haviam lhe dito que o arquivista tinha se aposentando e uma estagiária estava agora em seu lugar.

Ao se deparar com o último degrau da escada para o quarto andar Harry olhou para frente, continuava igual desde sua visita, corredores de estantes com pastas e mais pastas vermelhas, caminhou por entre elas buscando a escrivaninha da arquivista. Ao encontrar, observou a garota. Era baixa, de óculos fundo-de-garrafa e usava um coque que a deixava com aparência de uma mulher já em seus 30 anos, mas pelo jeito não passava dos dezoito:

- Com licença, queria pesquisar alguns nomes... - disse Harry para a moça

- Tem autorização? Por que da última vez levei uma tremenda bronca...

Harry lhe entregou um papel com a assinatura do editor chefe do Profeta.

- Ah certo. - ela pareceu um pouco impressionada - Bem, no que posso de ajudar? Ah, e meu nome é Miranda.

- Bem, Miranda, você sabe onde posso achar notícias relacionadas a esses nomes? - Harry tirou do bolso das vestes uma lista com os nomes dos desaparecidos e entregou para a garota.

Enquanto ela lia, sua expressão se mostrou de simpática para desconfiada:

- Para que o senhor quer saber dessas pessoas?

- Escrevendo um livro - respondeu Harry não querendo revelar nada que ligasse aos eventos atuais, sem esquecer também de ajeitar a franja de modo que não revelasse sua cicatriz. Não que não confiasse na arquivista, mas preferia não arriscar - Sabe, sobre Vol-Você-Ahm...O lord das trevas.

Miranda novamente sorriu, voltando a sua atitude cheia de simpatia:

- Certo, então. Espere aqui, são muitos nomes, nem sei que se há alguma noticia sobre um ou dois, então pode demorar um certo tempo.

Ela desapareceu por alguns minutos, o bastante para Harry procurar uma cadeira para se sentar, havia várias mesinhas para serem usadas durante alguma pesquisa, portanto nada mais natural da parte dele se sentar em uma delas, foi o que fez.

Quando já estava pronto a se levantar e ir atrás da garota, ela aparece com várias pastas vermelhas flutuando ao seu lado:

- São todas que achei. Uma para cada pessoa da lista. Ah, e mais três para um tal de Coldspark, bem velhas...Dos tempos do bruxo Grindewald. De oitenta anos atrás, acredito.

- Obrigado.

- Agora eu vou deixar você sozinho, mas qualquer coisa o senhor pode me chamar, não vou estar muito longe.

Assim que ela se distanciou o bastante, Harry abriu uma das pastas, na etiqueta da capa estava escrito "Abel Amber" e preparou o pergaminho e a pena. Folheou os arquivos atentamente, algumas entrevistas sobre o trabalho no Hospital ...Ordem de Merlin, segunda classe...Abel parecia ser uma ótima pessoa, curou vários feridos (bruxos e trouxas) durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, testemunhou contra um Comensal.

Duas horas depois e tinha visto cinco pastas, todas continham algo relacionado com a primeira ascensão de Voldemort, e com Comensais. Estava agora na pasta de Roger Terrence, que havia salvado uma família de cinco trouxas contra um ataque dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

A apreensão que Harry sentia cada vez que virava uma página e lia o nome de Voldemort, era grande, cada vez ficava mais óbvio que o que estava acontecendo tinha relação com ele. A idéia de voltar a enfrentar aquele monstro novamente o assustava. Será que passaria sua vida inteira lutando contra ele? Será que seus filhos, caso o tivessem, enfrentariam os mesmos fantasmas e horrores?

Voltou a ler uma pequena notícia sobre como Terrence evitou que um dementador desse o beijo fatal em um trouxa acuado, tentando espantar os pensamentos anteriores.

Quando finalmente terminou de examinar todas as pastas, e leu para si mesmo as anotações que fez:

"A maioria das notícias/acontecimentos datam do final da década de 60 até final da de 70".

"Manchetes, entrevistas quase todas referem/mencionam Voldemort ou Comensais."

"A pasta de Coldspark possuí menções da época de Grindwald, mas não relacionadas ao bruxo das trevas em si"

"Conclusão: O ponto de ligação entre eles é Voldemort antes de sua primeira queda"

Ele soltou um suspirou. Não havia dúvida, não havia escapatória. O grupo de seqüestradores era algum tipo de Comensais...Seriam os antigos? Novos? Isso ficaria para depois. Precisava encontrar Hermione e discutir sobre as informações. Olhou vagarosamente para seu relógio de pulso...Eram 10:45am, muito cedo para ir ao escritório da Comissão.

"Quem sabe se eu..." Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um estampido por entre as estantes de arquivos:

- Senhorita Miranda?

Não houve resposta. Novamente Harry ouviu um som de algo caído e de papéis se espalhando. Se levantou devagar e com sua varinha à mão começou a procurar pela a origem do barulho.

Felizmente não foi necessário muito esforço para achar-la. A uma certa distância da mesa em que Harry se encontrava há pouco, uma das pastas havia caído no chão e desastrosamente se aberto, espalhando o conteúdo.

Aliviado Harry se abaixou para arrumar a baderna...Então bateu o olho em notícias parecidas com as das outras pastas...Leu atentamente e minutos depois não tinha mais dúvidas...

Olhou para a etiqueta na pasta. "Maurece Haulve". Seria ele a próxima vítima?Enquanto terminava de recolher os papéis de volta na pasta refletiu se haveriam mais vítimas, e quantas seriam. Concluiu, enquanto guardava a pasta de volta na estante que o melhor a fazer era uma nova pesquisa, uma mais demorada que abrangeria toda a década de 70.

Voltou então para a mesa, Miranda estava lá e curiosamente também estava olhando para todas as anotações e papeladas de Harry. Assim que viu ele entrando, porém, olhou para outra direção:

- O material que trouxe serviu? - ela perguntou, olhando distraidamente para os lados.

- Sim, muito obrigado. Mas preciso agora de mais notícias dos anos 70 a 80. - disse tentando parecer vago.

- É muita coisa! Tem certeza? - perguntou surpresa.

- Tenho.

Ela então novamente saiu da vista de Harry durante praticamente 20 minutos, depois apareceu trazendo ainda mais pastas.

E foi assim que se passaram as horas, Harry olhando e anotando e Mirando trazendo mais pastas a cada hora. Ele até perdeu a noção do tempo...Quando terminou a última página da última pasta estava exausto e não havia progredido nada. Havia apenas uma pessoa que se encaixava no "perfil" que havia traçado além de Maurece, em todas aquelas pastas. Se chamava Shirley Hynde.

Harry levantou com dificuldade da cadeira, seu pescoço doía e seu pulso também, tinha estado muito tempo na mesma posição, ao virar a cabeça viu que a arquivista dormia um sono profundo e chegava até roncar um pouco. Harry resolveu não acorda-la e partiu com suas anotações minutos depois.

Seu próximo passou era descobrir onde estava Maurece Haulve e Shirley Hynde atualmente e avisa-los do perigo, ou pelo menos tentar fazer isso, era difícil que acreditassem que malucos mascarados estavam atrás deles por Deus sabe o que e com possível conexão com Voldemort.

Mas era necessário tentar.

Seu destino no momento era no escritório de Pó de Flu. Com certeza haveria uma lareira ligada na casa dos dois. Era um bom começo.

Ao chegar ao escritório foi recebido com olhares estranhos e mal-humorados, mas ele não deixou que isso o abalasse, em poucos minutos estava na sala de Mark Gage, um americano estressado:

- Em que posso ajudar o senhor? Estamos ocupados aqui, e bem, se me permite dizer, cansamos de responder perguntas.

- É apenas um pedido...Gostaria de saber como encontro e utilizo as lareiras de uas pessoas.

Mark pareceu aliviado.

- Ah, nesse caso é só me dizer os nomes deles e eu irei fazer o resto.

Assim Harry o fez. Mark saiu da sala mas não demorou muito a voltar:

- Bem aqui está os nomes que tem que dizer para encontrar essas pessoas.

Ele entregou um papel escrito "Cemitério St. Bates" e "Casa Hyde"

- Cemitério? - perguntou Harry um tanto surpreso.

- Arhm...Você não sabia então? Meus pêsames. O sr. Haulve morreu a três anos atrás.

"Mas como? Isso provavelmente teria na pasta do homem..."

- Ah..Que pena - Harry falou ainda não acreditando - Bem, obrigada pela sua ajuda...Poderia usar uma das lareiras aqui?

- Ah claro. Temos vintes, todas funcionando a todo flú. - respondeu surpreso com a calma de Harry. - É só pedir para minha secretária, e ela vai te mostrar.

Harry saiu da sala e foi levado para um corredor com lareiras dos mais variados tipos dos dois lados. Escolheu uma e entrou falando "Cemitério St Bate" ia confirmar a suposta morte de Haulve.

A viagem por flú foi razoavelmente incomoda, parece que finalmente ele estava se acostumando com elas. A lareira, para sua infelicidade e extremo desgosto, estava no crematório...Quando ele caiu para fora violentamente bateu em dois caixões. Levantou e rapidamente limpou as vestes das cinzas...E tentou o máximo ignorar o local onde estava. Não tinha medo dos mortos, mas não deixava de ficar incomodado.

Logo saiu do lugar e deu-se com um cemitério antigo e claramente bruxo em sua maioria, as lápides e túmulos possuíam escritos como "Se ele só soubesse que havia uma quimera ao seu lado!", "Vai tarde, mas daqui a pouco volta" e mais sérias como "Coragem perante a maldição Crucio", "O perfeito marido, amável pai e corajoso auror". Demorou um considerável tempo até que achasse a lápide de Haulve.

Ela estava lá e não havia erro, realmente o homem tinha morrido, não era erro de interpretação ou de grafia. Foi quase um alívio para Harry, era uma vítima a menos para os novos Comensais.

Ele parou na frente da lápide por vários minutos, o cemitério era tão calmo e silencioso...Apenas os sons de folhas e galhos nas árvores ao vento podiam ser ouvidos. Era uma paisagem melancólica ou bucólica dependendo da visão de cada um. Pessoalmente a sensação que Harry sentia era de serenidade e paz, enfim paz.

Finalmente olhou no relógio e ficou surpreso...Já passavam das uma da tarde! Hermione com certeza devia estar irritada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Penosamente ele pegou a varinha do bolso e olhando para os lados apenas para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém depois aparatou.

* * *

- Sinto muito, querida...Mas já procuramos por tudo, e nada desses papéis.

- Não tem problema, ... - concordou Hermione tristemente ainda olhando para os lados inutilmente - Alguém deve ter uma cópia, com certeza. É melhor eu voltar para o escritório já fiquei muito tempo fora.

- Certo querida, faça isso. Vou procurar mais e se encontrar algo, aviso.

Assim Hermione despediu-se e pela lareira dos Weasley voltou para a Comissão. Já era tarde, tinha perdido a noção do tempo procurando freneticamente pelos papéis perdidos. O horário de almoço tinha terminado há muito tempo, com certeza seu chefe estava furioso e Harry preocupado. Era oficial, os papéis tinham sumido.

A primeira vista, o escritório estava vazio, então calmamente e se esforçando o máximo para não chamar atenção Hermione se sentou em sua mesa procurando algum recado de Harry ou um berrador de seu chefe. Não encontrou nem um nem outro.

- ? - ela deu um salto ao ouvir a voz de Nevin, que estava de pé a frente de sua escrivaninha - Você chegou!

- É...Não foi tão rápido como eu gostaria. Por acaso tem algum recado para mim?

Nevin parou um momento, colocou a mão no bolso da capa nervosamente, por um momento pareceu que ia sair correndo...Mas...:

- Harry Potter, ele apareceu aqui logo depois do almoço, procurando a senhorita.

- E o que você falou para ele?

- O que a senhorita pediu. Que estava na Toca. - disse orgulhoso. - E aí ele ficou meio nervoso, acho que a cicatriz dele até brilhou! Disse, para você tomar muito cuidado, pediu para eu avisar que ele tinha notícias, descobriu algumas coisas...Ou sei lá. Estava com pressa. Foi isso.

Hermione estava irritada consigo mesma, era óbvio que Harry tinha algo de muito importante para lhe falar, e ela colocando novamente seu trabalho na frente. "Bem agora não a nada o que fazer além de ir atrás dele, e com certeza perder o emprego."

- Ele disse para onde ia? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Não. - Nevin respondeu rapidamente dando os ombros.

"Perfeito". Ela olhou no relógio de pulso (marcava seus compromissos, não horários). Marcava "Se vestir para o prêmio FAF".

- Nevin, se Harley perguntar, fale explique para ele que eu fui embora mais cedo graças a problemas pessoas, certo?

- Mentir? Para o chefe?

- Mentir? Francamente, se eu estou falando isso para você é porque é a verdade. - respondeu irritada.

Nevin pareceu surpreso com a resposta, pediu licença e saiu do escritório muito rápido, deixando Hermione mais uma vez sozinha. Mal isso aconteceu e ela já tinha levantado. Ia falar com Harry no hotel em que estava, depois iria para a festa do FAF.

Assim, ela aparatou novamente para o vilarejo perto da Toca. Caminhou apressadamente até o hotel, encontrou o dono do estabelecimento:

- Por acaso está registrado aqui um Harry Potter?

- Sim, sim...Rapaz muito simpático. Precisa falar com ele?

- Exato...Ele está aqui?

O senhor olhou para trás onde ficava as chaves de todos os quartos penduradas na parede. Depois de observar os números ele respondeu:

- A chave não está aqui. Sinto muito.

Hermione suspirou decepcionada...Onde Harry tinha se metido? Como iam se encontrar? Ela agradeceu e foi em direção a porta. Mas o hoteleiro a chamou novamente:

- Por acaso a senhorita se chama Hermione?

Ela se virou:

- Sim.

- O pediu que lhe entregasse isso - ele lhe deu um pedaço de papel.

- Obrigada.

Logo que saiu do hotel olhou o papel...Estava escrito:

"Não se preocupe comigo, estou investigando, é melhor não escrever muito...Tome cuidado. Passarei na sua casa a meia noite para conversarmos melhor. Harry"

Ela guardou o papel no bolso da capa, saiu do hotel e um pouco mais aliviada aparatou de um beco vazio. Estava então novamente em casa, a vida é tão simples quando se só tem que se vestir para uma festa.

Sem perder tempo ela já estava pronta. Eram mais de oito horas, com certeza a cerimônia iria começar logo, sua sorte foi que a chave do portal para o lugar abriria às oito horas e trinta minutos, portanto iria viajar sem problemas.

Chegou ao local da chave (uma lata de Pepsi amassada), era perto de um posto abandonado, não muito longe de sua casa. Lá encontrou um casal de bruxos, entretidos a observar as bombas de gasolina há muito tempo vazias. Estavam conversando animadamente:

- O que será que faziam com esse treco aqui? E isso daqui? Será que colocavam na boca? - perguntava a bruxa vestida elegantemente com um vestido de gala cinza cheio de brilhos.

- Vai entender esses trouxas...Para que esses negócios complicados! Basta beber água de uma garrafa ou se for muito trabalho do lago mesmo! - comentou o outro bruxo com um chapéu coco parecendo orgulhoso com sua dedução.

Hermione preferiu não comentar, olhou para seu relógio "Pegar chave do portal em 5 minutos", e sentou em um banco localizado a uma certa distância do casal. Ainda se podia ouvir seus comentários, mas bastava ignorar.

Para se distrair Hermione olhou para o céu, procurando lembranças das aulas de Astronomia, sem surpresas, essas voltaram rapidamente. Podia ver a constelação da Velha Bruxa de um Olho Só (ou como os trouxas a chamavam, Ursa Maior), Marte brilhando...E a lua cheia enorme iluminando o posto.

Seu relógio então tocou a melodia de "Cantando na Chuva" a avisando do que devia fazer a seguir. Hermione levantou, passou no meio do casal, pegou a lata de Pepsi do chão, virou para os dois e acenou com a cabeça:

- Essa é chave. É melhor vocês segurarem também.

Os se entreolharam ainda surpresos que a garota tinha descoberto suas identidades tão bem disfarçadas, mas obedeceram. Mal haviam tocado a lata e tudo ficou confuso. Hermione fechou os olhos com força e segurou o cabelo com uma das mãos, tinha ficado muitas horas o arrumando para deixar que um portal desarrumasse tudo de novo:

- Bem vindos ao 5o Festival Anual de Feitiços! - um bruxo com vestes de gala a cumprimentou.

Hermione estava em uma elegante sala e para sua surpresa não havia caído no chão. Estava sentada em um sofá vermelho escuro, assim como o casal ao seu lado. Havia uma caixa cheia de lixo trouxa (provavelmente outras chaves) e o bruxo simpático a sua frente. "Muito mais organizado do que eu esperava".Pensou Hermione sorrindo.

O bruxo os indicou para onde deveriam ir. Ela seguiu por um corredor com armaduras nas paredes dos dois lados e velas flutuando, lá Hermione viu outros convidados saindo de sala parecidas com a que tinha chegado.

Chegando ao auditório (onde seriam apresentados os projetos e o homenageado receberia seu prêmio) ela se sentou em um dos últimos lugares vazios, não estava muito longe mas era difícil de enxergar a bancada e distinguir quem estava nela.

O clima era de agitação, Hermione mesma acabou ficando contagiada e não via a hora para a cerimônia começar. O FAF era famoso pela exposição dos feitiços mais inovadores, houve um, certa vez, que transfigurou um alfinete em um dragão Meteoro-Chinês que queimou metade dos juizes.

Hermione deixou a preocupação das últimas horas de lado, e se concentrou em ouvir os comentários de outros convidados. Ela reparou que na maioria todos comentavam sobre a homenageada Shirley Hynde.

Às quinze para nove, a organizadora do evento e diretora do Profeta Diário Anna Beth surgiu na bancada e deu início as apresentações:

- É com grande orgulho que dou inicio ao quinto Festival Anual de Feitiços! Tenho certeza os projetos aqui apresentados despertaram o interesse, e quem sabe, o apoio de todos vocês para que um dia possam ser usados pela comunidade bruxa! Que venha o primeiro!

E com uma grande explosão de fumaça a bancada desapareceu dando lugar para um palco onde um bruxo e, para o horror de Hermione, uma manticora presa ao uma corrente de ferro. A voz de Anna, ampliada pelo feitiço Sonorus, ecoou pelo auditório anunciando o bruxo e seu feitiço:

- Jaccobs Iman! Feitiço Vidratus!

Uma onda de aplausos educados surgiu. Jaccobs fez uma reverência ao público, depois apontou sua varinha para a manticora. O mostro não gostou e tentou se mover, sem sucesso, a corrente era forte demais. Concentrado o bruxo gritou "VIDRATIUM!" E todo o corpo do animal se tornou vidro, podia se ver através dele. O público, incluindo Hermione começaram a bater palmas animados...Mas, nem se deu um segundo e a manticora tinha voltado ao seu estado normal, e de raiva quase quebrou a corrente.

Outra explosão de fumaça e uma cena que poderia ser triste sumiu dando lugar a outra apresentação.

Assim foi durante várias horas, a cada novo feitiço apresentado Hermione pulava, era tão excitante como ler Hogwarts, Uma História antigamente.

Finalmente quase a meia-noite, a bancada voltou com Anna Beth e mais seis bruxos. Era hora de Shirley:

- Shirley Hynde é uma amiga muito querida, e posso afirmar, uma das melhores bruxas que conheci. Não só durante a segunda, como a primeira guerra contra o terrível Lorde das Trevas, Shirley mostrou honra, coragem e uma moral que poucos tiveram a coragem de ter. Lutou e publicamente afirmou sua opinião sem medo de retaliação. Devemos muito a essa nobre mulher ela merece muito mais que apertos de mão e abraços. Por isso é a homenageada desse ano. É com muito orgulho que apresento a vocês Shirley Hynde!

Novamente ocorreu uma explosão de fumaça, e o palco ressurgiu. Quem estava lá, porém não era apenas Shirley. Hermione levantou num salto, reconhecendo a máscara de madeira.

Shirley estava sob a mira da varinha do bruxo. A platéia levantou assustada, seguranças apareceram, mas foram impedidos pela voz fria do mascarado:

- PAREM! Parem agora! Se chegarem um pouquinho que seja de mim, essa velha vai morrer AGORA! ISSO SERVE PARA TODOS VOCÊS! - ele gritou apontando para o público.

A voz era familiar, mas Hermione não conseguia associa-la a nenhuma pessoa. Pensando rápido Hermione se abaixou, com isso, se tivesse sorte, sairia do campo de visão do bruxo, já que as cadeiras a escondiam. Com sua varinha na mão lentamente ela seguiu até o final da fileira de onde estava. Não tinha um plano, mas não podia deixar que outra pessoa você seqüestrada. Foi uma voz familiar que a preveniu de tomar uma decisão errada:

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - era Harry lançando um feitiço.


	6. Descobertas e Mortos

Capítulo 6 – Lua Cheia: Descobertas e Mortos 

Hermione viu, abismada, o bruxo terminar o encantamento de Harry com um simples abanar da varinha. "Harry é muito forte! Como pode ser?!" 

Os pensamentos desorientados de Hermione não a impediram de observar com olhos arregalados enquanto o bruxo não só desarmava Harry como o jogava com um feitiço Impendimenta. Sem perder um segundo ela correu em sua direção e desfez o feitiço: 

— Harry! Como você chegou até aqui?

Harry a olhou com impaciência e respondeu enquanto recuperava sua varinha: 

— Depois, agora me siga! – ele pegou o braço de Hermione e correndo os dois seguiram para o palco, o bruxo e Shirley por sua vez tinham corrido para bastidores. Harry se virou para juiz assustado que estava escondido entre uma fileira de cadeiras: 

— Onde fica a saída nos bastidores e para onde vai? – perguntou com uma voz firme que se Hermione não conhecesse iria lhe deixar nervosa. 

— F-fica no final de um corre-edor, dá para o-o bec-co que n-nos liga ao mundo dos t-trouxas. –gaguejou o bruxo extremamente assustado. 

Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes Harry correu para a porta dos bastidores, Hermione em seus calcanhares ainda um pouco confusa. >Atravessaram os vários corredores em questão de segundos, ou foi o que pareceu para Hermione, finalmente Harry parou em frente a uma porta dupla. Ele tentou abrir: 

— Não adianta Harry, foi bloqueada. – disse Hermione apontando sua varinha – Suspeito que um Alohomorra não vai ser suficiente. 

Ela explodiu a porta e ambos correram para fora. O bruxo ainda tinha Shirley na mira de sua varinha, mas ela não parecia mais estar acordada. Felizmente o bruxo parecia mais preocupado em procurar a saída (não havia sinal de qualquer porta ou portal), e não percebeu quando Hermione e Harry se aproximaram. Estavam com suas varinhas prontas e apontadas, mas antes mesmo de abrirem a boca e falarem a primeira silaba de um feitiço, Hermione sentiu em seu ouvido um murmúrio que esfriou sua espinha:

_ — Não. Deixe eles irem. Não se meta. – a voz era gelada. _

Talvez por surpresa, talvez por medo...Hermione não soube, mas ela ficou paralisada, parecia que as forças de suas pernas haviam se esvaído, agora cambaleavam precisando de apoio. Ao ver a situação de Hermione, Harry se virou para ela, preocupado: 

— Vamos! É a nossa chance. Não podemos deixar ele escapar! – ele novamente segurou o braço de Hermione, mas mesmo sentindo que ele a puxava, ela não conseguia se mexer. – Mione? 

Ela abriu levemente a boca para falar, mas a voz que saiu não foi a dela, ou pelo menos não pareceu: 

— É tarde demais Harry, vamos embora. 

Hermione via o olhar desacreditado que ele lhe dava, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa os dois ouviram o riso de triunfo vindo do raptor, ele havia encontrado uma saída. Harry não olhou para trás quando correu em sua direção, se tivesse teria visto Hermione caída de joelhos no chão, suando frio e com os olhos virando nas órbitas. Ela não conseguiu contar o tempo, nem mesmo enxergar a sua frente, e só voltou a si quando a mão de Harry a ajudou a levantar: 

— Você está bem? O que houve? – perguntou preocupado, colocando a mão em sua testa febril, Hermione, surpresa consigo mesma, desviou do toque. – O que há com você? 

Sua voz agora mostrava ressentimento, mas não houve mais troca de palavras, os dois foram rodeados por "pops". Os agentes do Ministério tinham aparatado, atrasados como sempre.

*** 

Harry observava, impaciente, Raymond interrogar Hermione. Estavam de volta ao interior do prédio onde o incidente tinha ocorrido. Não havia mais nada para perguntar...Era óbvio o que tinha ocorrido, e era óbvio que perguntar duas vezes não ia ajudar em nada: 

— E ele e a vítima sumiram? – perguntou Ray 

— Isso. Não acho que tenham saído pela passagem, provavelmente ele usou o mesmo feitiço que os bruxos na festa dos Weasley. – disse Hermione. 

Raymond anotava tudo, mas Harry sabia de que nada ia adiantar ficar ali parado, era necessário ação...Depois que já não havia nenhuma pergunta possível para ser feita Harry chamou Hermione e os dois se afastaram dos agentes, que agora interrogavam os organizadores do FAF: 

— Hermione, o que houve com você? – ele perguntou sem demora. 

— Eu não sei...Harry, eu não tenho idéia...De repente, era como se meu corpo não me obedecesse...Eu ouvi uma voz dizendo que devia deixar eles irem. Era uma voz familiar... – ela parou talvez temendo continuar. 

Harry a olhou cada vez mais preocupado. Hermione não ia mentir, é claro, mas acreditar em vozes...No que ele estava pensando? Ele mesmo não havia escutado o basílico quando ninguém mais tinha o feito? Harry tinha que acreditar

— Familiar? – falou Harry sem saber realmente o que seria apropriado perguntar. 

Hermione olhou ele perturbada, e quando respondeu sua voz tremia: 

— É...difícil dizer. Faz muito tempo que não ouço a voz dele...Sinceramente achei que tinha esquecido...Mas quando ouvi agora me pareceu certo...Pareceu que ele estava ali, como sempre esteve... – sua voz começou a se dirigir não a Harry, mas a ela mesma – Engraçado...Eu podia jurar que estava em Hogwarts, que nada daquilo tinha acontecido...Apenas um sonho ruim...Bobagem minha. – ela parou rapidamente como se voltasse de um transe e olhou para Harry com ferocidade – Era a voz do Rony. 

Demorou algum tempo até que Harry percebesse de quem se tratava. E quando o fez, a simples idéia de que Hermione tivesse ouvido Rony era...absurda. Harry colocou a mão na testa de Hermione, estava febril: 

— Hermione, é melhor irmos embora...Não há mais nada a fazer aqui. – disse Harry. – Vou avisar alguém, você fica aqui. Não saí, certo? 

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Harry seguiu ao encontro de um grupo de agentes de aparência mais importante, suas vestes eram pomposas assim como suas atitudes, quem sabe se ouvisse alguma coisa de interessante...:

— É ridículo, Engus. Não me venha com essa teoria de novo...Principalmente com tantos jornalistas por perto... – dizia um com chapéu pontudo e nariz torto enquanto Harry se aproximava. 

— Acredite no que quiser, Foster. Eu tenho certeza. A ousadia, esperteza...E obviamente as máscaras! Eles são comensais! – respondeu com voracidade Engus. – Devemos chamar os Aurores! AGIR!

O restante dos bruxos parecia estar olhando Engus como se olha uma maçã podre. 

— Não seja idiota, para eles só restou Azkaban ou o cemitério. Não sobrou nenhum. – outro bruxo disse abruptamente. – Eu digo que são bruxos das trevas, é claro...Mas sem relação nenhuma com...Bem...Vocês sabem quem. Pura bobagem. 

Harry se afastou, aquela conversa não ia levar a nada. Ao fazer isso, ouviu a voz de alguém chamá-lo: 

— Sr.Potter! Pode vir aqui um momento? – era Raymond entre uma das fileiras da platéia, Harry foi em sua direção. 

Havia mais dois agentes com pouco mais de 20 anos, com expressões sérias no rosto. 

– A srta.Hermione está bem? 

"Estranho você perguntar mas..."

— Ela está bem. – respondeu Harry, mesmo duvidando disso – Por que? 

Raymond indicou com a cabeça para que os outros dois bruxos saíssem de perto, ambos o fizeram. E assim que se afastaram o suficiente, o agente falou em um tom baixo:

— Ela parecia estar...delirando...Por acaso o seqüestrador lançou algum feitiço nela? – perguntou em um tom que o fez parecer a Harry, genuinamente preocupado. 

— Não... 

— Então...O que houve? Ela está doente? – perguntou passando a mão no cabelo 

— Acredito que não. Mas eu na verdade queria de perguntar se ela e eu podemos ir? Ou será que ainda vai precisar de nós? 

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente: 

— Não...Acredito que não. Qualquer coisa, entrarei em contato. – disse ele voltando ao seu estado formal – Bem, se me dá licença. 

Ele se juntou aos dois agentes enquanto Harry se dirigia a Hermione, agora agindo de uma forma totalmente diferente...

*** 

— Harry...Você não prestou atenção naquilo que eu falei lá, não? Eu estava confusa...Acho que não comi direito esses dias. Não leve a sério certo? – disse Hermione saindo da lareira de sua casa, acompanhada de Harry. Tinham acabado de voltar do FAF. 

Ela estava totalmente envergonhada...Como podia ter passado papel de boba daquele jeito? Vozes? Rony? O que tinha dado nela? 

— Como não levar a sério? Hermione, o que você disse...é... 

— É besteira! Harry, sinceramente, você não acha realmente que eu escutei...o Rony?! Ele está morto...e você bem sabe que não virou fantasma...Nós mesmos procuramos... 

Hermione observou Harry sentar no sofá de sua sala quieto. Provavelmente lembrando do tempo em que suas vidas ainda giravam em torno da morte de Rony. Finalmente ele falou: 

— Ele morreu, eu me lembro, e não virou fantasma, me lembro disso também. O que foi mesmo que disseram na época? "Ronald Weasley não tem assuntos pendentes ou morreu feliz. Não houve aparições dele na Inglaterra".Morreu feliz. – Harry falou claramente enraivecido - Mas Hermione, não importa se você ouviu Rony ou até mesmo o próprio Voldemort...Não é com isso que estou preocupado...Mas sim que você ouviu alguma coisa que ninguém mais ouviu.

— Então, o que você quer dizer é que eu estou louca? – respondeu Hermione sentida. Harry não respondeu.

Hermione se sentou no sofá à frente de Harry, se sentindo um trapo. Não só todo o ministério achava ela louca, Harry também. 

— Hermione...Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso. – ele se levantou mudando de assunto - Eu acho melhor você ir se deitar...É tarde. 

— Você vai voltar para o hotel? – perguntou Hermione, contente com a mudança no rumo da conversa – Não acha melhor passar a noite aqui? 

— Eu não sei... 

Hermione olhou para ele tristemente: 

— Por favor, Harry. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo...E... 

— Tudo bem. Não vou incomodar? 

Hermione sorriu:

— Claro que não. Só deixe eu pegar minha varinha e conjurar alguns cobertores...Você não se importa de... 

— Dormir no sofá? Não – ele sorriu – Principalmente nesse sofá, seus pais tinham bom gosto. 

Hermione conjurou um travesseiro e outras roupas de cama, e enquanto arrumava o sofá falou:

— É verdade... – Hermione terminou a arrumação – Será que podemos ir até o Departamento de Execução, para ver se conseguimos descobrir algo mais? 

— É uma boa idéia, não sei se eles vão dizer algo para nós. Mas vale a pena tentar... 

Harry andou até uma das janelas da sala, olhando atentamente para fora. Hermione se juntou a ele: 

— Você ainda não me disse como sabia do que ia acontecer no FAF... – começou Hermione. 

Harry então contou tudo que tinha feito naquele dia, sobre as pesquisas e sobre a visita ao cemitério: 

— Então você acha que eles estão atrás de bruxos que combateram Voldemort na primeira guerra? – perguntou Hermione depois que Harry tinha terminado. 

— Estão, não. Estavam...Hyde era última na lista. – interrompeu Harry com seriedade. 

— Mas, por que? Por que eles estavam atrás dessas pessoas? Apenas Voldemort é a ligação entre eles. Suas habilidades...Profissões, perfil e físico são diferentes! Não faz sentido. O que vai acontecer agora que terminaram a lista?

Harry virou o rosto para a janela novamente:

— O quer que seja vai ser logo. Precisamos de alguma pista...Amanhã você trabalha não? 

Hermione encolheu os ombros, e para surpresa de Harry disse: 

— Deveria, mas não sei mais. Acho que vou ir apenas para avisar que vou tirar alguns dias de "folga". Não que seja uma folga. 

Harry não disse nada. Os dois então ouviram as badalas de um relógio anunciando a meia-noite. Sem mais forças para manter os olhos abertos, ambos foram dormir. 

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Hermione levantou, sem ter coragem de ficar mais que um minuto na cama. Podia ouvir a respiração suave de Harry vinda da sala. Enquanto se trocava, não podia parar de pensar naquela voz...Claro, era uma bobagem, mas como ela desejava que realmente fosse Rony...Quem sabe...Poderiam se falar novamente, falar finalmente o que ela sempre quis ter dito. Descobrir o que tinha dado de errado...Se ele estivesse vivo... 

— Hermione? – era Harry chamando da sala. – Acho que vou com você para ministério, tudo bem? 

— Tudo bem. – disse brevemente Hermione. 

Após uma breve pausa ele falou novamente: 

— Eu acredito em você, Mione. Você sabe disso, não? 

Hermione não respondeu. Continuou a arrumar com a varinha sua cama: 

— Eu só fiquei preocupado... 

— Harry o que vai querer para o café? – cortou Hermione indo para sala. 

Quando entrou, viu que Harry já estava vestido, mas ela não parou lá, foi direto para a cozinha e de lá pode ouvir a resposta de Harry: 

— Uma torrada seria bom...Mas não precisa se incomodar.

— Uma torrada então. 

Harry se juntou a ela na cozinha e os dois tomaram café em silêncio, quando todas as xícaras e pratos estavam vazios Hermione deixou que mágica os lavassem, e Harry e ela seguiram para o Ministério aparatando. Quando chegaram o departamento de Hermione estava o que se podia chamar de caos controlado, haviam agentes de todos os tipos verificando mesas, entrevistando funcionários e, é claro, tomando café. Assim que Hermione pisou no lugar, com Harry logo atrás, um agente a parou: 

— E quem é a senhorita? Só pessoal autorizado pode entrar aqui. 

— Trabalho aqui, Hermione Granger. – ela respondeu seca – Preciso falar com Harley, 

O homem a olhou estranho mas mesmo assim deixou ambos passarem. Hermione não perdeu tempo, foi depressa para o escritório de seu chefe com Harry ao seu encalço. Havia dois homens de aparência imponente conversando com Harley, mas isso não a impediu...Interrompeu a conversa: 

— Só queria avisar que hoje não vou trabalhar, problemas pessoais para resolver. – ia ir embora, mas uma idéia lhe surgiu uma idéia – Preciso da chave das pastas vermelhas...Agora, se possível.

Harry e Harley olhavam Hermione surpresos com sua atitude, enquanto os agentes a observavam desconfiados. Mas que isso importava? Precisava descobrir como aqueles loucos raptaram tanta gente, e descobrir como entraram e saíram dos lugares, isso ajudaria com certeza, talvez eles até encontrassem os seqüestrados, se ainda estivesse vivos. 

— Ah...Certo, Granger. Se você quer assim – balbuciou Harley – Mas ainda precisa ser interrogada por esses homens aqui...O mais rápido possível – ele completou com um olhar de "Faça ou rua". 

— É, é...Mas agora não. E a chave? 

— Hermione...? – Harry começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu. 

— Depois, Harry. Quero a chave. 

Harley lentamente abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha, de lá retirou um molho de chaves de vários tamanhos e cores. Ele estendeu o braço devagar, mal tinha terminado o movimento e as chaves já estavam na mão de Hermione, e mal essas estavam em suas mãos e ela tinha saído da sala. Não esperou por Harry, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava logo atrás dela, ainda mais preocupado. O que ela podia fazer? Nada, ele que se preocupasse. Em poucos segundos, ela estava na porta do arquivo de pastas vermelhas, nessas pastas estavam feitiços ainda em testes ou em desenvolvimento. Abrindo a maçaneta com rapidez ela entrou na sala, abriu várias gavetas, procurando por qualquer coisa ou alguma coisa especifica, ela não sabia: 

— Hermione! – Harry tinha a pego pelo braço e a feito virar e ficar cara a cara com ele – O que...por Merlin...está acontecendo!? Você deixa seu chefe em uma situação terrível, ele estava com agentes Hermione! Agora eles vão acharam na melhor das hipóteses que você é arrogante e falsa! E agora isso! O que está – acontecendo?! 

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, Harry...- respondeu Hermione irritada tentando se soltar – Está tudo ótimo...Só estou procurando algumas pastas...E veja só! Justo a pasta daquele feitiço que vimos sendo usado na Toca está faltando... 

Devagar Harry soltou seu braço, mas manteve o rosto sério: 

— Quem tem autorização para entrar aqui? – ele perguntou. 

— Harley, eu...E só. Mas isso não quer dizer nada, alguém pode ter roubado as chaves e entrado. Qualquer um pode entrar na sala dele. Principalmente quando ele vai almoçar... 

— E tem outras pastas faltando? 

— Além dessa, acho que duas, mas não posso me lembrar de todas que estavam aqui. Um feitiço de barreira e outro para aumentar por tem limitado as capacidades mágicas...Ambos não passaram do papel...O segundo foi vetado pelo Ministro...Além de ser muito perigoso se usado por bruxo das trevas, também afeta a mente, leva a loucura...Em teoria pelo menos. 

— Isso explicaria porque eles são conseguem repelir vários feitiços – concluiu Harry – Teria algum meio de descobrir exatamente qual feitiço eles estão usando para se deslocarem? E quem sabe conseguir rastrear eles? 

— Talvez. Sei que todos os feitiços de locomoção daqui são versões alteradas do aparatar...E nosso padrão é fazer o feitiço em si, além de seu dispositivo de rastreamento... – Hermione olhou a data dos armários onde faltavam pastas – Me parece que todas as pastas faltando são de projetos recentes...Portanto, seria lógico se fosse um feitiço recente... 

Harry esperou que ela lembrar, o que não demorou: 

— Hicevados... – ela disse finalmentem – Com certeza...Seria um tipo de transporte familiar, conseguiria aparatar um número razoável de bruxos. Mas no teste, as mentes das pessoas não combinavam, cada um pensava algo...Quase que um pará da China... – terminou Hermione.

— Lembro que no dia um agente nos disse que o feitiço se aproveitava de uma falha no PAT...Você se lembra de alguma coisa relacionada a isso? 

— Bem...É possível que ao invés de aparatar um grupo para um outro local, ele aparate em um outro tempo...Ou seja, invadiria um local com PATs, mas não sei...Não faz sentido. Eles eram bruxos, poderiam ter entrado direto. 

— Quem sabe é porque não tinham convites – sorriu Harry. 

Depois de mais algum tempo revistando gavetas, Hermione não lembro de nada mais que pudesse estar faltando. Então, fecharam a sala, devolveram as chaves sob olhares desconfiados e foram para o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Ficavam em um outro prédio próprio, já que era enorme e possuía não só uma delegacia como também uma prisão temporária e um tribunal. Mas os dois não estavam ali para fazer um tour e sem demora foram procurar Raymond, o único contato, mesmo que longínquo, que tinham ali. Uma agente os levou para a sala do capaz, era pequena e praticamente vazia, a não ser por uma estante e uma mesa. Raymond ficou surpreso com a visita: 

— Sentem-se, por favor – ele pediu, os dois o fizeram. – O que posso fazer por vocês? 

— Será que você tem alguma novidade sobre os últimos acontecimentos? - perguntou Harry Raymond se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado:

— Bem...Infelizmente não. Desde o que ocorreu ontem à noite, temos agentes por toda Inglaterra procurando suspeitos, mas nem temos uma pista sequer. Sabemos que todos esses bruxos...tem algo em comum...

— Voldemort – interrompeu subitamente Hermione. 

— Erm...É...ele – falou Raymond incomodado, percebendo a presença de Hermione – A srta. Está bem?

— Estou, obrigada 

— Se vocês sabem, com certeza a primeira coisa que fizeram é procurar por ex-comensais, não? – perguntou Harry.

— Exato...Mas a questão é que todos morreram ou estão em Azkaban, incapazes de falar, o que realmente os exclui. 

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam: 

— Gostariam de um gole de café? – Raymond perguntou – Srta. Granger, você parece que precisa, se me permite dizer, está pálida. 

— Ah...Tudo bem, eu adoraria – respondeu Hermione, parcialmente contente com a preocupação do agente.

— Eu também agradeceria. – disse Harry. 

Raymond se levantou, e saiu da sala atrás dos cafés. Logo que o fez, Harry se levantou, encostou a porta e começou a revistar as gavetas da escrivaninha: 

— Harry! – estremeceu Hermione – O que você está fazendo?

— Revistando! – respondeu Harry enquanto abriu uma segunda gaveta 

– Ele está escondendo algo, Hermione, tenho certeza. Vigie a porta! 

Hermione relutantemente se levantou e entreabriu a porta, olhando para o corredor vazio. Demoraram alguns minutos até que Harry soltasse uma exclamação de triunfo: 

— Achei! – ele segurava um pequeno bloco de notas – "Seqüestros, Voldemort, Iluminados – investigar" – ele leu em voz alta animado.

– Tem um endereço e um nome "Madame Selene - Iluminada"

— Iluminados? 

— Também não sei o que são, mas vamos descobrir. Continue vigiando a porta, vou copiar o endereço. 

O tempo de fechar todas as gavetas e sentar novamente nas cadeiras foi rápido, mas quase não o suficiente. Raymond entrou logo em seguida com dois copos de café. Hermione e Harry tomaram rapidamente e sem delongas se despediram. Ao saírem do prédio, procuraram um local vazio e longe da vista de trouxas para aparatarem. 

Chegando no endereço, era um tipo de acampamento de um típico circo...Havia várias tendas e trailers. Ao perguntarem a um domador de leões sobre o nome que encontraram na nota, o homem apontou para uma tenda de estampa estrelada onde havia uma placa com o nome "Mortos de Selene".

**** 

Harry e Hermione entraram na tenda, a cortina atrás deles se fechou.O lugar era minúsculo, quase totalmente escuro, havia duas ou três velas iluminando o local. No centro havia uma mesa circular coberta por uma toalha roxa escura, em cima uma bola de cristal, nela podia se ver nuvens cinzas e uma lua brilhando: 

— Sentem-se, por favor, irei aí em um minuto. – uma voz ressoou sem dono aparente. 

Os dois obedeceram. Se sentaram nas duas cadeiras à frente da mesa circular e logo que o fizeram uma mulher aparatou na cadeira do outro lado. Era alta, com os cabelos brancos presos em tranças, usava muita maquilagem escondendo os sinais da idade, Harry deduziu que tinha por volta de 60 anos. Ela falou novamente: 

— Acredito que vocês estejam aqui para uma leitura? – ela perguntou sorrindo para os dois – Já vou avisando que meus serviços são muito..digamos..._restritos._ A comunicação com os mortos, custa caro... 

Harry entendeu onde ela queria chegar e tirou do bolso 30 galeões. A iluminada abriu um sorriso deixando seus dentes caninos aparecerem: 

— Muito bem então. – disse enquanto ao toque de sua varinha fazia o dinheiro desaparecer – Preciso do nome, idade, local da morte e... 

— Não estamos aqui para nos comunicarmos com os mortos – interrompeu Hermione cética – Queremos lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre os Iluminados... 

A atitude da iluminada mudou totalmente, o dinheiro apareceu novamente com Harry: 

— Eu não respondo perguntas sobre isso... – sua voz tremia um pouco – Agora, se é só isso que querem sugiro que saiam, tenho outros clientes esperando... 

— Ou você responde as nossas perguntas, ou simplesmente vai ser presa – disse Harry friamente. 

Ela olhou irritada para Harry, talvez pela primeira vez notando sua cicatriz. Quando falou, sua voz estava firme: 

— 50 galeões, e respondo todas suas perguntas, sr.Potter. 

Harry colocou a quantia na mesa: 

— É um trato então. – Harry disse enquanto ela guardava o dinheiro com a varinha novamente. 

– Queremos saber o que exatamente são os iluminados. A iluminada se ajeitou na cadeira, claramente incomodada: 

— Uma seita...Uma sociedade...Uma religião...Todas se aplicam...Ninguém sabe como começou realmente...Talvez durante aquela ridícula caça às bruxas, não sei. O fato é que como há bruxos que entendem os céus ou conseguem enxergar uma vida inteira em uma folha de chá, há outros que conseguem falar com os mortos...É simplesmente uma habilidade que se nasce com. E é claro que quando é uma habilidade só existe em uma minoria, essa minoria é ignorada, temida e...

— Exilada. – completou Harry, compreendendo as palavras da mulher

. — Exato. A única maneira de sobreviver é se unir. Foi o que eles fizeram. Antes não tinham nomes, agora são todos Iluminados. Um nome irônico para quem vive se escondendo. 

— Mas...Falar com os mortos? Como? – perguntou Hermione. 

— Como? Nem eu sei. Só podemos. Dizem que os espíritos com quem falamos não morreram realmente...Ou se morreram, estão presos entre esse mundo e o além...Podemos procura-los e deixar que eles falem por nossos corpos, mas normalmente eles vêem a nós primeiro, principalmente quando somos crianças ainda. Tentam nos chamar, alguns estão se sentindo sós, outros estão com raiva...Cada um tem sua história, mas quando você é criança tem medo demais para ouvi-las. Lembro do primeiro, foi no enterro de minha avó. Estávamos toda a família olhando o caixão descer para dentro da terra, quando senti alguém tocando meu ombro, tinha 5 anos, olhei para cima e apenas vi um rosto com um sorriso aberto, ele disse "Aqui se faz, aqui se paga." Quando contei a minha mãe, ela achou que estava abalada com a morte, ignorou totalmente o que disse. Por isso, srta, não sei como nem porque consigo ver e falar com eles, não são fantasmas, não são defuntos...E provavelmente não estão no paraíso também. Eles estão aqui...Nem eles mesmos sabem o que fazem e o que são... 

— Almas perdidas... – falou Harry em voz baixa.

— Talvez. 

— E quanto os Iluminados? Pode nos dar detalhes de como funciona? – perguntou Hermione, desviando do assunto mórbido.

— A partir do momento que uma criança manifesta o dom, um homem com vestes negras a leva para uma reunião do grupo. Aquela vai ser a primeira de muitas...O que se passa na reunião é diferente para cada um. Eu fui iniciada com uma explicação simples, era muito pequena para entender a importância de tudo. Em resumo: há um conselho de cinco iluminados, é dito que suas habilidades são infinitas. Todos devem obedecer eles, em troca, não há jornalistas nem agentes do ministério os julgando ou acusando. E é claro, a população mágica os ignora completamente graças à isso, viraram lendas e estórias para fazer criança dormir. Se isso é bom, deixo a vocês decidir. As regras que os iluminados devem obedecer asseguram que todos permanecem incógnitos. Não se pode nunca utilizar seus poderes sem autorização, não se pode falar sobre Os Iluminados e o que são...jamais.... 

Harry olhou para Hermione...Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa: 

— Mas você está falando agora... – começou Hermione A iluminada abriu um sorriso amarelo: 

— Para todos os efeitos eu sou apenas uma cigana trouxa que vive do dinheiro dos ignorantes e curiosos. Não sou mais uma iluminada, e não sigo as regras deles. Tenho outros meios de me manter oculta. 

— Encontramos você graças a uma anotação no ministério...Quem sabe para se manter oculta você segue as regras deles agora? – sugeriu Harry. 

— Acertou em cheio, sr. Potter. Em troca de algumas informações sobrevivo fora dos papéis, e escondida. Será que respondi todas as perguntas agora? 

— Ainda não. Queremos saber o que o ministério quer com você, o que eles perguntaram a você para ser exata. – falou firmemente Hermione.

— Ah...Cinqüenta galeões não cobram isso...

— Quem sabe se perguntarmos de forma diferente. O que você sabe sobre os seqüestros que vêem acontecendo esses últimos meses? – perguntou Harry.

A iluminada olhou desconfiada para os dois, mas mesmo assim respondeu: 

— Eu apenas sei o que me contaram. Ocorreu um outro seqüestro, um dos cinco iluminados do conselho. Talvez o mais poderoso. Foi abafado, é claro. Há suspeita de traição de próprios iluminados...É tudo que sei. Se quiserem descobrir mais sugiro que visitem o Hospital St.Mungus. 

A mulher parecia estar sendo sincera, mas a informação não esclarecia nada....Se o Ministério apenas sabia isso, estavam na mesma situação dele e de Hermione, sem nenhuma pista. Também não entendia em que ir ao Hospital iria ajudar os dois. Mesmo assim, seguro de que não havia nada mais a se fazer ali ele se levantou, seguido por Hermione. Quando viraram as costas para a iluminada, ela falou em uma voz estranha:

— Foi interessante falar com vocês três. 

Harry se virou para ela surpreso:

— Três? 

A iluminada sorriu mostrando seus dentes amarelos, depois desapareceu em pleno ar. 

Nota da autora: Quanto papo furando não? =_= Esse foi um capítulo muito chato de fazer, exceto pela última parte...Corri muito, eu sei...Mas quem sabe isso não é bom? O_o 


	7. Doença e Cura

Capítulo 7 – Lua Cheia: Doença e Cura

— Você tem certeza que isso vai nos ajudar? – perguntou impaciente Hermione – Aquela mulher era louca...Imagine...Falar com os mortos...

— Ela estava falando a verdade. Tem que ter alguma pista aqui.

Os dois estavam no Hospital St.Mungus, algumas horas depois da conversa com a iluminada. O hospital estava cheio, havia medi-bruxos e clementores por todos os lados, circulando pelos corredores correndo. Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em um hall de espera, junto com várias outras pessoas de todos os tipos. Não sabiam exatamente o que procuravam ali, a informação tinha sido muito vaga. O que poderia ligar aquele lugar com os seqüestros? Harry esperava que alguma solução caísse do céu. Enquanto isso não acontecia, os dois ficavam parados ali observando o movimento a sua volta:

— Se você tem certeza... – desistiu Hermione, desde que tinham chegado não tinha parado de repetir como aquilo não ia levar a nada – Que tal se formos procurar uma lista de pacientes? Internados, capazes de falar e com mais de um dia aqui de preferência. Afinal, se aquela mulher realmente estiver certa, não ia saber sobre pacientes que entraram hoje mesmo.

— A idéia é boa...Mas e se a pista não tiver nada a ver com um paciente? Pode ser qualquer coisa, um bruxo que trabalha aqui...Um arquivo, um remédio.

— E é por isso mesmo que eu acho que a mulher estava mentindo...Só falou aquilo para nos despistar...Para que parássemos de perguntar.

— Vamos procurar uma lista – disse Harry ignorando o comentário e levantando. – Alguma enfermeira deve ter.

Havia um balcão de atendimento com duas enfermeiras encaminhando pacientes e parentes, os dois se aproximaram e Harry foi o primeiro a pedir a uma delas:

— Eu gostaria de ver a lista de pacientes internados... – ele disse com urgência.

A enfermeira foi direta:

— Não posso lhe dar a lista, mas se me dizer o nome de quem está procurando...

— Poderia então nos dizer onde ficam os internados? – perguntou Hermione apressada.

— O horário de visitas já terminou. – a enfermeira respondeu seca – Agora se me dão licença...Há doentes para serem atendidos.

Os dois se afastaram do balcão:

— É inútil...Nem ao menos sabemos se vale à pena ficarmos aqui... – comentou Hermione

— Eu sei Hermione. Eu sei! Mas o que mais podemos fazer? Não temos outras pistas...Se ao menos o ministério fosse...

Harry não terminou a frase, os dois foram abordados por ninguém mais que Neville Longbottom. Neville trabalhava no hospital, cuidava, ironicamente, da área de farmácia. Fazia poções muitas vezes difíceis para os pacientes e possuía um apotecário no Beco Diagonal. Naquele momento devia estar de plantão:

— Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou preocupado

— Não estamos doentes, pelo menos. Como vai Neville? – respondeu Hermione simpaticamente.

— Ocupado, principalmente com um certo paciente... – Neville suspirou – Como a vida é irônica, não? Bem, se vocês estão bem, o que estão fazendo aqui? Visitando alguém?

— Isso também não, pelo menos ainda não – falou Harry meio encabulado – Estamos procurando uma lista de pacientes internados...

Neville pareceu intrigado:

— Lista? Bem, eu atendo quase todos os pacientes em quartos...Se vocês pudessem dar, quem sabe...Uma descrição...Eu adoraria ajudar...

— Não sabemos bem quem estamos procurando sabe? Talvez alguém estranho...Suspeito. – falou Hermione incerta.

— Suspeito? Da vida pessoal dos meus pacientes sei pouco. Mas tem um que acho que vocês vão achar interessante visitar. É só vir comigo...

Neville os levou até o quarto andar do lugar, era um corredor muito longo cheio de portas dos dois lados, cada uma com um número escrito. Havia algumas enfermeiras passando, todas cumprimentavam Neville. Finalmente ele parou na frente de uma das portas, podia se ouvir som abafados de gritos vindo do quarto, de repente a porta se escancarou e uma enfermeira saiu esbravejando:

— EU DESISTO! – e seguiu seu rumo pelo corredor.

Da porta alguém atirou um copo através da porta quase atingindo Hermione, de lá saiu também uma voz muito familiar:

— DA PRÓXIMA VEZ ME TRAGA UM COPO DE VINHO DECENTE SUA INCOMPETENTE!

Neville rolou os olhos para cima, suspirando:

— Ele não pode tomar vinho...Quantas vezes preciso dizer? É um caso perdido...

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, com certeza pensando a mesma coisa...Seria o paciente...

— Bem, vamos entrar. – convidou Neville entrando no quarto.

Os dois o seguiram relutantemente. Já dentro Harry olhou a seu redor, era um quarto pequeno e claro, graças a uma grande janela, havia apenas um criado-mudo e uma cama...Nela estava deitado Draco Malfoy. Ao vê-lo Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa:

— Malfoy?!

— O que está olhando Granger? Veio rir da minha miséria, ou veio roubar uns remédios de tão pobre que é?

— Simpático como sempre, vejo – disse Harry com desgosto – Encontramos você por infelicidade...Mas já que estamos aqui, gostaríamos de fazer umas perguntas.

— Você realmente acha que eu vou responder suas perguntas Potter? Sinceramente, achava que você era um pouquinho mais inteligente. Ah bem...Veja como são as coisas.

— Se você responder nossas perguntas, ajudamos na sua "recuperação" – propôs Harry, sem ao menos saber qual era a doença.

— Você está blefando...E é um blefe muito ruim por sinal.

— Neville, poderia nos dar licença? – pediu Hermione normalmente.

Neville a olhou com estranheza, mas obedeceu. Logo que ele fechou a porta, Hermione falou novamente:

— Você quer vinho não? Quer beber e comer do melhor, não agüenta a comida do hospital e as poções mal-cheirosas, não é mesmo? Pois bem, responda nossas perguntas e dou minha palavra Malfoy, você terá do melhor. – ofereceu Hermione série.

O loiro não respondeu de imediato, fitou Hermione por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Para você ver como eu estou desesperado...Eu aceito, Granger. Perguntem logo as porcarias que querem.

Harry sorriu, mentalmente agradecendo Hermione:

— Você lê o Profeta Diário, não? Sabe o que aconteceu na festa dos Weasley? – perguntou Harry com pressa.

— Sei. E?

— Você não saberia...Quem foi o responsável por aquilo, saberia? – continuou Harry.

— Olha, Potter, eu não sei e não dou a mínima...Próxima pergunta.

— Então o que estava fazendo no vilarejo perto da festa na mesma noite? – falou Harry começando a se irritar com a atitude de Malfoy.

— E dá onde você tirou essa idéia, Potter?

— Eu vi você, Malfoy.

— A velhice está estragando mais a ainda as porcarias que você chama de olhos.

— Olha aqui Malfoy, ou você responde minhas perguntas direito, sem seus comentários estúpidos, ou explodo seus miolos. Falo sério – Harry aponto sua varinha para Draco.

— Nervosinho, não? Se eu tivesse com minha varinha aqui...

— Mas não está...O que vai ser?

— Estava lá a negócios...Só isso. Não tinha nada a ver com aquela festa idiota. Satisfeito?

Harry abaixou a varinha, estava furioso...Mais uma vez tinha que olhar para a cara daquele infeliz. Era óbvio, ele estava escondendo muita coisa. Mas naquele momento a única dúvida que Harry tinha era qual era a doença Malfoy. Ele parecia estar como sempre foi. Tanto fisicamente quanto, infelizmente, psicologicamente. Havia algo desesperador acontecendo para ele aceitar responder perguntas apenas por uma taça de vinho.

— Negócios com quem? – perguntou Hermione, interrompendo o pensamento de Harry.

— Com o doutorzinho aí.

— Neville? – exclamou Hermione surpresa, olhando para Harry.

— Vai me dizer então que você não tem nem uma idéia de quem está por trás dos seqüestros? – falou Harry com deboche – Vamos lá, Malfoy, todos nós aqui sabemos com que tipo de gente você anda. Algum idiota deve ter comentado algo...Afinal, foi um feito e tanto o que eles fizeram...Quem não ia querer se gabar?

Malfoy riu:

— Eu não fico ouvindo comentários de bêbados, Potter, se é isso que você está insinuando. Mas, eu ouvi uns rumores sim. Como vocês também devem ter ouvido. Algo envolvendo Voldemort. – ele abriu um sorriso de escárnio – Você lembra dele, não?

— Como poderia esquecer... – falou Harry – Algo mais? Quem sabe sobre um antigo companheiro de tatuagens?

— A Marca Negra só é dada aos mais dignos...E você sabe muito bem qual foi o fim deles. – falou Draco com raiva. – Acho que o horário de visitas está terminado não?

Harry cruzou os braços, pensativo...Será que eles tinham conseguido tirar todas as informações de Malfoy? Toda aquela entrevista só confirmava a suspeita que formulavam há muito tempo, a suspeita que Voldemort estivesse envolvido. Mas envolvido como?

— Você diz que ouviu rumores...O que exatamente você ouviu?

— Potter...Potter... – começou Malfoy balançando a cabeça para os lados – Eu já te dei todas as dicas...E você não consegue perceber o óbvio?! Que pena que o Weasley pobretão não está aqui não? Ele saberia.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – irritou-se Hermione

— Calma Granger...Está naqueles dias? – riu Malfoy – Sabe, afinal de contas, a grande piada foi aquela estória, não acham? Vocês, tão nobres, tão bons, todos de almas caridosas, não conseguiram enxergar nada. Não conheciam nem o suposto melhor amigo...Tsk, tsk...

O sangue de Harry ferveu, mas ele se manteve imóvel, Malfoy só queria irrita-los para que fossem embora. Mas Harry não iria embora até que ele quisesse. Até que tirasse todas as palavras que pudesse da boca suja de Malfoy. Hermione tinha virado o rosto para a janela, evitando olhar para Harry e Draco:

— E você Malfoy, nem admitir o que é, admite. Você não passa de um covarde se escondendo atrás de máscaras...

— Poupe-me do discurso, Potter. Você não vai conseguir tirar mais nenhuma palavra de mim. Então desista. – ele se virou para Hermione - Respondi suas perguntas, Granger. Espero que cumpra a sua parte...

Hermione voltou a encara-lo, seu rosto impassível...Mas Harry a conhecia, segurava o choro:

— Sabe de uma coisa Malfoy? Vá se danar. – Hermione então saiu apressada do quarto.

A expressão de Draco não podia ser lida. Era uma mistura de choque e raiva gigantesca. Harry não ficou mais, também saiu do quarto. Lá fora, encontrou Hermione sentada em uma cadeira no corredor, Neville a olhava de modo estranho sentado ao seu lado, logo que viram Harry ambos levantaram as cabeças:

— A conversa não deve ter sido agradável...Me desculpe...Não devia ter trazido vocês para ver ele. – disse Neville desanimado

— Não, Neville, você nos ajudou muito... – falou Harry com uma voz simpática – É que a língua dele continua afiada como nunca...

— Nem me fale. Vou ter que agüentar ele por muito tempo.

— O que ele tem? – falou pela primeira vez Hermione.

— É difícil explicar. É uma doença trouxa. Que ironia não? Ele sempre se gabou por ter sangue "puro", e olha só, tem uma doença hereditária trouxa.

"Ironia é pouco" pensou Harry. "Me parece mais castigo"

— Hereditária? Quer dizer que ele teve um parente trouxa? – falou Hermione surpresa

— É o que parece. Quem sabe um avô ou avó...Estamos tratando ele com poções muito complicadas... – explicou Neville – Eu aconselhei ele várias vezes que o melhor seria ser tratado por médicos trouxas.

— Nunca que Malfoy ia pisar em um hospital trouxa – comentou Harry

— É verdade...Mas agora ele está gastando uma fortuna com ingredientes, que talvez nem funcionem...É uma poção tão complicada que é preciso ser feita na lua minguante e bebida na lua nova. Vocês sabem né? Toda aquela pesquisa do começo do século 13.

— As fases da lua influenciam não só ingredientes, mas como o preparo de poções. Lua nova dá forças para poções de cura, lua minguante aumenta a força de certas poções, lua crescente aumenta a magia em ingredientes e lua cheia... – lembrou Hermione

— Lua cheia é para poções de magia negra. – completou Neville — Estamos esperando para ver se a poção que ele tomou, há duas semanas atrás, faz efeito. Ele está aqui em observação. Um incomodo enorme para as enfermeiras, mas o que posso fazer? Ele também tem direito a ser tratado.

— Malfoy falou que você encontrou com ele na noite da festa dos Weasley, é verdade? – perguntou Harry.

— Ele disse a verdade, mas o encontro só ocorreu no dia seguinte. Ele pediu que me encontrasse com ele naquela noite no pub do vilarejo. Lembra Harry? – Harry assentiu com um movimento da cabeça – Mas por alguma razão ele demorou demais e eu fui embora.

— E o que falaram no dia seguinte? – interviu Hermione.

— Ele...Bem... Eu estava relutante em internar ele. Vou ser sincero, por motivos pessoais. Não conseguia aceitar a idéia de ter que conviver com ele de novo. Na primeira vez que veio falar comigo, há dois meses, eu receitei uma poção para dormir e fechei a porta na cara dele. – sua voz mostrava arrependimento.

— Quem não faria isso? Principalmente depois de tudo que fez você passar – disse Hermione tentando encorajar Neville.

— Mesmo assim, Hermione. Mesmo assim...Eu estudei para ajudar pessoas...Quem quer que sejam – Neville suspirou – De qualquer forma, ele voltou várias vezes, estava decidido...Vocês sabem que ele tem um ótimo conhecimento sobre poções...Ele estava ciente de qual teria que tomar, mas precisava de mim para conseguir receitas. Finalmente, ele fez uma proposta que eu não poderia recusar. E desde então ele é meu paciente. Desde que tomou a poção pela primeira vez, queria me ver, estava com sintomas estranhos, e foi no dia seguinte da festa que finalmente eu aceitei interna-lo.

— Aceitou? Quer dizer que ele que preferiu assim? – indagou Harry surpreso.

— Ele é um homem inteligente, Harry. Mesmo reclamando, ele sabe que se não ficar no hospital pode morrer, para falar a verdade somos a última chance dele. O problema é que não quer admitir isso.

— Ele vai morrer mesmo? – perguntou Hermione.

— É provável que só tenha mais alguns meses de vida.

Os três ficaram em silêncio...Harry se sentou ao lado dos dois. Mesmo sendo Malfoy, aquela notícia o abalou. Finalmente Draco ia sair da sua vida para sempre, mas não era assim que ele queria...Neville se levantou:

— Bem, se é só isso que posso fazer por vocês dois...Eu vou indo – assim ele se despediu e entrou em uma porta mais adiante.

Hermione foi a segunda a levantar:

— Harry, precisamos conversar. – disse secamente – Podemos ir até um parque perto daqui?

— Tudo bem.

***

Os dois saíram do hospital lentamente, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. O parque que Hermione se referia ficava há alguns quarteirões, a caminha foi silenciosa, mas rápida. Chegando ao local, Hermione sentiu o vento gelado de fim outono em seu rosto, o parque era pequeno, mas muito bonito, tinha ido lá alguns anos atrás quando foi visitar Harry no hospital. Porém naquela época as árvores estavam floridas e havia pais e filhos brincando em um parquinho, donos e seus cachorros passeando, trouxas ou bruxos, isso não importava naquele lugar. Mas agora estava tudo vazio, praticamente todas as folhas estavam no chão, avermelhadas.

Hermione tinha tomado uma decisão...Aquela visita ao hospital tinha a deixado abalada...Draco Malfoy era um incomodo, mas ela acreditava que ele estaria sempre lá, agora que ele estava prestes a morrer...Ela tinha percebido a fragilidade da situação em que Harry e ela estavam...Já tinha enfrentado muitos perigos, mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo...Muita coisa tinha mudado desde então. Algo dizia a Hermione que talvez aqueles dias seriam seus últimos dias, alguma coisa muito grande ia acontecer a qualquer momento. Não tinha certeza se estariam prontos para ela. Se ela estaria pronta.

Os dois encontraram um banco vazio e se sentaram. Demorou um certo tempo até Hermione ter coragem de falar:

— Harry...Eu – ela engoliu seco – Eu queria falar uma coisa, antes que seja tarde demais.

Harry a olhou preocupado.

— Com toda essa situação do Malfoy...Eu percebi, percebi que amanhã mesmo podemos nunca mais nos ver...

— Hermione, já passamos por pior... – começou Harry

— Não, Harry...Me ouça, certo? Eu sinto que tem algo de muito errado acontecendo...E preciso tirar isso das minhas costas para sempre, e tenho certeza que você também. – ela fez uma pausa – Há muito tempo que eu tenho isso preso na minha garganta e preciso falar. Estou cansada de toda noite me revirar na cama e pensar no que aconteceu, no por quê. Eu vivia me perguntando: Já faz oitos anos e ainda não consegui me livrar disso! Como é possível? Mas agora eu sei o porquê. Nunca realmente falamos disso. Não tivemos a coragem.

— Precisamos falar, Harry! Eu preciso. Você entende? – ela observou a expressão de seu melhor amigo, depois de alguns segundos ele assentiu – Eu sempre discuti com ele, por tantos motivos, que até contestei minha amizade. Rony e eu éramos incompatíveis, mas por alguma razão sempre voltávamos a falar, sempre fazíamos as pazes. Mas no último ano, quase não nos falamos, e eu secretamente me perguntava qual seria razão...Desde que tinha recebido a carta da morte de Vítor Krum ele estava assim...Agora eu sei que ele já tinha se tornado um comensal. E sabe Harry? Eu não entendo, até hoje não faz sentido. E tenho medo que ele fez o que fez por minha causa, como Malfoy disse, eu não procurei ele, eu não tentei descobrir o que havia de errado... – ela começou a soluçar.

— Ele fez uma escolha, Mione. E essa escolha foi só dele. Você não pode se culpar por isso...Eu me deixei cegar pela raiva quando descobri, não queria saber o por quê. Para mim, não havia justificativa nenhuma para aquilo. Eu odiei ele por isso, ainda odeio mas por outra razão. Sabe qual? Ele foi covarde demais para nos dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ele sempre teve ciúmes de mim, você sabe disso. Naquela época eu achava que mesmo assim a nossa amizade era mais importante, mas na verdade ela não significava nada para ele. Ele jogou tudo fora, Mione.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Uma rajada de vento levantou várias folhas do chão:

— Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer...Tanto a perguntar...Por que ele fez isso conosco?! – gritou Hermione – Se ao menos tivéssemos descoberto mais cedo! Mas como poderíamos suspeitar dele? Tínhamos planos...Um futuro. Depois de Voldemort tudo ia ficar bem...Será que foi tudo mentira?

— Nunca vamos saber. Mione precisamos esquecer ele...Enterra-lo para sempre. Ele não merece nossas lágrimas. Não merece.

— Me diga então por que eu sonho com ele toda à noite? Por que toda noite de dias das bruxas eu tenho o mesmo pesadelo? Por que eu não consigo controlar isso?!

— Eu sei como é. Eu tenho os mesmos pesadelos...Toda noite, há semanas, o mesmo sonho...A mesma raiva, quando eu tenho certeza que esqueci, ele volta e me faz lembrar de como estragou a minha vida... – falou com raiva Harry – Estou cansado disso também, Mione.

Harry tinha os mesmo sonhos? Hermione olhou surpresa para ele. O que aquilo poderia significar? "Apenas que Rony Weasley estragou nossas vidas para sempre" pensou Hermione tristemente.

— O que aconteceu conosco? – sussurrou Hermione.

Foi então que ambos puderam ouvir passos distantes, ecoado por entre as árvores secas. Hermione olhou para a direção dos sons, esperando ver alguém chegando. O alguém era uma mulher alta de cabelos ruivos encaracolados, vestia uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans e um casaco grosso de inverno. Parecia extremamente incomodada com o frio, talvez isso tivesse relação com o fato de ter a pele bronzeada. Hermione a observou se aproximar mais e mais dos dois. Finalmente estava há alguns metros deles, e se dirigiu a Harry:

— Você é Harry Potter? – falava em inglês, mas tinha um forte sotaque estrangeiro – Sou René Brito. Estava procurando por você há muito tempo. Tenho assuntos urgentes aqui na Inglaterra. Sobre os iluminados.

Harry se levantou subitamente:

— O que você sabe sobre eles? – perguntou rapidamente.

— Mais que você, te garanto. Sou uma.

Hermione então se levantou, René continuou a falar:

— Não tenho muito tempo. Venho do Brasil. Faço parte do conselho dos Iluminados.Um dos anciões desse mesmo conselho foi seqüestrado, o mais poderoso deles. Desde então tenho mantido contato com o Ministério inglês para manter isso sob extremo sigilo. Acredito que esse seqüestro esteja relacionado com os que vêem ocorrendo aqui. Soube por uma fonte confiável que você e a srta. Granger estão procurando resolver esse caso.

— Não sabemos mais que o Ministério. – informou Hermione.

— Eu sei disso, por isso que vim até vocês. Tenho mais informações, informações vitais. Preciso ajudar. – disse a moça rapidamente.

— Por que não dar essas informações para o ministério? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

— Tenho vários motivos. Um deles é que acredito que haja informantes dentro de seu ministério. Outro é que essa informação em particular só poderá ser utilizada por vocês. Na verdade, só por vocês.

Hermione e Harry se entre olharam, mas deixaram René continuar. A moça apontou para o céu:

— Hoje será o último dia. Não sei porquê. Mas é isso que eles falam. Hoje será o dia que plano terá seu fim. Essa noite. Eles só repetem isso, de novo e de novo dentro da minha cabeça – René começou a apertar sua testa dando a impressão de loucura para Hermione, mas depois voltou ao normal – Como disse, faço parte do conselho, minhas habilidades são maiores que o normal, ouço, falo, toco, penso com eles. Normalmente consigo controla-los e só ouvir o que quero, mas durante a lua cheia eles ficam incontroláveis, raivosos...Mas essa lua cheia é especial. Essa é a que ditará o futuro. Vocês entendem o que digo?

René se sentou no banco. Hermione a fitava com curiosidade:

— Você quer dizer que hoje os seqüestradores irão atacar? Você sabe quem eles são e o que querem? – perguntou Harry com urgência.

— Eu não sei. – ela levantou a cabeça, deixando o queixo no alto – Antes de ser seqüestrado, Arcantos estava ouvido uma voz, não era uma voz comum, tinha malícia, sabia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Isso não é comum... – ela abaixou o rosto novamente, olhando para os dois – Quase sempre eles só se lembram do momento de sua morte, e só conseguem pensar nisso para sempre, todos seus sentimentos na hora da morte ficam em sua memória morta para sempre. Entendem? São atormentados, castigados pela eternidade. Alguns que conseguem se comunicar, saem dessa prisão interior, mas apenas com nossa ajuda. Aquela voz não, era independente e falava como se estivesse viva. Arcantos era o único que conseguia ouvir e o único que sabia quem era o dono dela.

— O seqüestro dele então tem relação com essa voz – deduziu Hermione

— É o que o conselho acha. O seqüestro ocorreu aqui na Inglaterra, logo após Arcantos informar o seu Ministério sobre a voz.

— É por isso que acham que há um informante? – perguntou Harry.

— É a única explicação. Ninguém conhecia Arcantos pessoalmente a não ser por alguns iluminados e o Ministro da Magia. Pelo menos até aquele dia.

— Isso só aumenta a suspeita de que existe alguém na Comissão roubando feitiços. – disse Hermione preocupada – E essa pessoa ainda deve estar lá dentro.

René levantou...Olhou para o relógio, parecia muito preocupada agora:

— Estamos ficando sem tempo. – ela soltou um suspirou - Vim aqui sem autorização do conselho. Mas eles não sabem do que eu sei. Eles não ouvem ele. Por favor, entendam isso vai ser um choque. E muito perigoso, mas é preciso ser feito antes que anoiteça. Há mais um entre nós. E ele tem a resposta para muitas perguntas. – ela se virou para Hermione pegando suas mãos e as segurando – Você precisa me ajudar.

— Ajudar? Como?

— Você tem o mesmo dom que eu. Para sua sorte, ele ainda não se revelou. E talvez nunca se revele por completo. Sinto em fazer isso, mas é preciso.

— Fazer o quê? O que você vai fazer com Hermione? – perguntou Harry assustado.

— Ela vai se tornar uma iluminada.


	8. Memórias e Tristezas

Capítulo 8 – Lua Cheia: Memórias e Tristezas

— Preciso que você respire fundo...Visualize ele...Você sabe que ele está aqui.

Hermione respirou fundo, René ainda segurava sua mão...Mas sua visão estava começando a escurecer...Ela não sabia exatamente se acreditava na iluminada...Sua respiração começou a ficar lenta...Algo lhe dizia que ele estava ali...Hermione fechou os olhos lentamente...Quem? Quem estava lá? Não havia agora mais nada, tudo escuro...Se era ele, porque ela não tinha visto antes? O silêncio era total...

— Abra os seus olhos, Hermione. – sussurrou uma voz distante

Lentamente ela obedeceu, quando ambos seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos, já não havia mais ninguém segurando suas mãos, ela ainda estava no parque, sentada no banco...René não estava mais lá. Hermione colocou sua mão na testa, confusa:

— Mione? – era Harry. Estava sentando ao seu lado, com cara assustada.

— Harry...Aonde foi a ....

— Depois que você fechou os olhos, ela foi embora dizendo que agora tudo estava nas minhas e suas mãos...Isso faz quarenta minutos...

— Eu fiquei quarenta minutos de olhos fechados?!

Harry assentiu. "Como?" Não parecia ter sido tanto.

— Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma mudança?

Ela estava? Não sabia...Parou um pouco para olhar a sua volta. Estava tudo normal...

— MISERÁVEL!!! DESGRAÇADO!!

Hermione levantou do banco assustada...Aquela pessoa gritando...Aonde estava? Quem era? Ela olhava pelos lados procurando a origem do grito...Nada...Mas a voz continuou:

— MISERÁVEL!!! DESGRAÇADO!!

Hermione se virou para Harry, ia perguntar se ele tinha ouvido aquilo também...Mas no lugar dele estava sentando um homem estranho...Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, tinha o rosto escondido por suas mãos. Hermione se manteve imóvel...Assustada demais para sequer abrir a boca. O homem então levantou o rosto e gritou novamente. Desta vez ela pode ver seu rosto. No lugar do olho direito havia um buraco negro...A boca do homem tinha em seus lados sangue seco...O olho que ainda estava lá só transmitia raiva.

— Não se assuste, ele não pode machucar você. – sussurrou uma voz conhecida atrás dela.

Hermione se virou...E não podia acreditar no que via...Era...Era Rony em sua frente!! Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo! A surpresa foi tão grande que ela se sentou no banco, ignorando o homem ao seu lado que continuava a gritar:

— RONY! – ela gritou, não acreditando no que via... – Você está vivo?

— Não, e você sabe isso. Você pode me ver porque René liberou sua habilidade...

— Rony, eu...Eu tenho tanta coisa para te dizer... – ela se levantou, mal acreditando com quem falava. – Tanta coisa para perguntar!

Rony que estava parado desde então, virou sua cabeça lentamente indicando o caminho por onde René veio:

— Podemos caminhar...?

— Mas e Harry?

— Harry...Harry...Ele não pode me ouvir, pelos por enquanto...

— Ele vai estranhar se eu sair daqui sem falar nada...Afinal, onde ele está?

— Continua aqui. Ele pode te ver e te ouvir...Fale com ele normalmente.

Hermione confiou na palavra de Rony, mas sem certeza falou para o banco:

— Harry, eu vou caminhar um pouco...Não se preocupe comigo.

Os dois então começaram a andar lentamente, cada vez se distanciando mais do banco, depois de um tempo, quando o banco tinha sumido de vista, Rony e ela pararam:

— Você deve estar pensando o quanto surreal é isso... – começou Rony – Deve estar se perguntando se tudo isso está realmente acontecendo...Eu também...Mas por muito mais tempo que você. Eu não sei bem como cheguei a esse estado...Não sei se esse espectro que você está falando agora é realmente Rony...Por isso antes de falar qualquer coisa, quero te avisar isso: Eu não sei o que sou, não sei se terei todas as respostas para suas perguntas.

— Sendo o que eu sou...Só consigo lembrar de coisas relacionadas a minha morte, entende? Sei que tenho irmãos, mas não consigo me lembrar dos rostos deles...Sei que fui da Grifinória, mas não sei como. Nem consigo lembrar da minha cor favorita.

— Uma das minhas primeiras memórias é meio nebulosa, mas é o começo de tudo. O começo da minha traição e da minha morte. – Rony colocou sua mão fantasmagórica acima da testa de Hermione – Leia os meus pensamentos, Hermione.

A partir daquele momento, Hermione sabia o que fazer, fechou os olhos e a voz de Rony revelou segredos guardados há muito tempo:

Não me lembro exatamente da data, talvez tenha sido durante algum mês de férias, só sei que estava sentando jogando xadrez com alguém que não me lembro, talvez por pedido dessa pessoa me levanto e saio da sala, eu acho que é a Toca, onde eu morava...Não tenho certeza. Eu ando até a entrada da cozinha, mas paro porque ouço vozes conversando, é o meu pai e alguém do ministério, discutiam sobre um perigo que poderia surgir em Hogwarts...E esse perigo era eu. Me lembro de cada palavra:

— Eu não acredito no que você está falando! Você está acusando o MEU filho de traição? O meu filho?!

— Só estou falando de uma possibilidade, Artur...Encare os fatos, o seu filho tem falhas que o podem levar a traição...Todos sabem disso...Ele é um prato cheio para Voldemort, um passo errado e o garoto pode matar Harry Potter!

— Os dois são melhores amigos! Nunca que Rony iria fazer uma coisa dessas!

— Ele é um perigo, Artur...Você precisa tirar ele de Hogwarts antes que seja tarde demais!

Eu fiquei parado, com raiva...Fiquei com muita raiva, Hermione.Eu pensei: "Esse homem está falando aquelas coisas sem nem ao menos me conhecer...Como ele podia falar uma idiotice imbecil dessas? Eu nunca trairia Harry!" Mas sabe de uma coisa, Hermione? Bem lá no fundo eu sempre tive dúvidas no que faria se Voldemort me capturasse...Tinha medo de ser fraco demais e trair Harry...Fraco fisicamente, tinha medo de sucumbir à dor de um Crucio...O idiota aqui nunca imaginou que o problema estava na minha mente, eu sou fraco de personalidade, de caráter.

— Não! – gritou Hermione abrindo os olhos, e os fixando nos de Rony – Você realmente acredita nisso, Rony? Você acha que não teve caráter?

Ele suspirou:

— Não é questão de achar, foi o que aconteceu...Eu falhei. Por favor, eu só quero contar o que me lembro e ajudar vocês dois a se prepararem para hoje à noite. Tire suas conclusões depois.

Hermione fechou os olhos, mas decepcionada...Ele estava se autodestruindo:

Minha próxima memória é com você...Pode parecer bobagem, mas a maioria delas é com você. Essa é quando estávamos conversando sobre colocar um explosivin na cadeira do Snape...E então ele aparece, Krum...Lembro que fiquei ouvindo vocês dois conversarem...Naquela época ainda não tinha feito a escolha mais imbecil da minha vida, mas cada vez mais me distanciava de Harry, achava que o quanto menos eu soubesse, quanto menos eu me importasse, mais fácil seria...Fui idiota...Isso só me deixou com mais desconfiança e mais medo. Enquanto pensava nisso, Krum foi embora e te deixou chorando...Essa foi uma das únicas vezes que consegui falar com você como uma pessoa normal e não um asno incompreensível e imaturo...Eu ainda não consegui encaixar essa memória, não sei porque me lembro disso...Apenas sei que, por algum motivo, depois disso foi uma queda livre...Comecei a brigar com Harry, a não conseguir dormir...A memória que se segue é...Especial...Não sei bem quando se passa...Talvez você saiba...Era de tarde e você recebeu uma coruja, estávamos você, Harry e eu fazendo juntos alguma lição...Você levantou, abriu a carta...Era da:

— Era da mãe de Vítor – ela completou o pensamento em voz alta, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Você leu uma parte em voz alta...Dizia que ele tinha lutado bravamente e salvado a vida dos pais, mas a custo da própria...A carta continuava falando que o último pedido de Krum tinha sido:

— Pedir desculpas para mim, por não estar do meu lado quando me formasse – disse triste Hermione, lembrando do dia, e deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Você então começou a soluçar e Harry e eu ficamos estáticos, sem saber o que fazer...Ou pelo menos eu fiquei sem saber...Foi naquele momento que parei...Pensava comigo mesmo, e agora? Ele morreu e ela amava ele...Que faço? Por que eu não estou contente com isso? Afinal, eu odiava ele! A razão, era que eu não odiava Krum...Eu amava você. E só naquele momento eu realmente entendi aquilo...Mas continuei ali estático, feito bobo...Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes esperando que alguma palavra maravilhosa saísse sozinha...

O coração Hermione estava disparado...Mas ele não deixou que ela sequer abrisse a boca, continuou contando suas memórias:

E então Harry se levantou, e te abraçou...Naquele exato momento eu vi o que era óbvio mais ninguém via...Vocês dois estavam destinados um para o outro...Harry sempre foi muito mais seu melhor amigo do que eu jamais tentei. Ele sempre estava lá para você e você para ele. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os dois descobrissem isso...Toda essa dedução não demorou mais que dois segundos...Levantei e fui embora. Depois daquele momento, sabia definitivamente que não tinha utilidade no "trio maravilha", sabia que você nunca ia gostar de mim mais do que um amigo qualquer, sabia que Harry nunca ia precisar da minha ajudar...Meu medo passou a ser raiva, raiva de tudo...Da minha família, da escola, de vocês, da minha inutilidade.

Naquela mesma noite procurei Malfoy, não me pergunte como eu o achei, nem eu mesmo me lembro, acredito que ele me achou. Não trocamos palavras, ele simplesmente me levou até Voldemort. E lá fui questionado.

Voldemort sabia quem eu era...Já me observava há algum tempo, aquele agente do ministério não tinha sido o único a perceber o meu "potencial"...O que ele não sabia Malfoy lhe informava...Falei pouco durante aquela reunião escura. O que falei, porém, trouxe gargalhadas aos comensais, e a Voldemort. Como não tinha nada a perder, fui sincero em todos os detalhes. De qualquer forma isso garantiu me a vida por um tempo, fui aceito no ciclo de Voldemort, me tornei um Comensal da Morte.

Minhas próximas memórias são todas de ataques que fiz parte contra você e Harry...A verdade é que no começo a raiva era tão grande que dei realmente informações que podiam ter matado muitos, principalmente Harry...Mas ele escapava e depois de cada ataque mal sucedido tinha que voltar a Hogwarts, colocar uma máscara e enganar vocês dois mais uma vez, fingindo.

Com o tempo ganhei a confiança de cada Comensal, e ficava cada vez mais difícil evitar Snape...Lembra? Antes de morrer ele tinha se infiltrado por ordem de Dumbledore...

Finalmente e por último os Malfoy acreditaram em minha "lealdade". Certa noite Draco e eu fomos chamados por Voldemort, apenas nós dois, mais ninguém. Éramos a nova geração e ninguém sabia que éramos comensais...Voldemort anunciou que a guerra estava chegando ao um fim, e nós dois seríamos o cheque-mate.

Ele nos deu duas missões vitais. Não me lembro qual era a de Draco, a minha, porém nunca vou esquecer. Minha missão era matar um auror. Não me lembro de seu nome nem porque tinha que ser morto...Apenas lembro que tinha que mata-lo...E só me lembro disso...Era a primeira vez que EU teria que fazer o trabalho "sujo", eu teria que matar com as minhas próprias mãos...Aquilo me chocou...Me virou as entranhas. Durante os dois dias de espera do "sinal" para agir, percebi o quanto tinha ido longe...Longe demais. Pensei no meu pai..minha mãe...E no quanto estava os decepcionado. O quanto aquilo ia contra o que eles me ensinaram.

Percebi o quanto tinha sido infantil e imbecil...Colocando os meus sentimentos na frente de tudo...Não era à toa que sempre fui o elo fraco do trio. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Quando Malfoy veio ao me encontro com o sinal...Recusei a ir, falei que ele voltasse para Voldemort e enfiasse o sinal naquele lugar. Já estava anoitecendo. A hora marcada para a morte do auror passou e ele viveu...Voltei para Hogwarts e encontrei com vocês, sabendo que talvez aquela ia ser a última vez que iríamos ficar juntos. Pela primeira vez, quis contar tudo, explicar antes que fosse tarde demais. Fui covarde...E Malfoy pediu mais um encontro. Desta vez nos terrenos de Hogwarts...Era sinal que já não se importavam se eu era descoberto ou não...Roubei a capa de Harry, e segui para fora do castelo.

Draco estava me esperando, feliz da vida. De lá fui levado até o encontro de Voldemort, mas ao contrário do que suspeitava, ele não me matou..Sofri com o Crucio, mas estava vivo...Voltei para Hogwarts...E então o verdadeiro castigo de Voldemort veio...Você e Harry tinham descoberto minha traição, o encontro com Malfoy foi uma farsa para que um de vocês visse.

Harry me encontrou e falou tudo o que eu merecia ouvir...Eu sabia que o castigo de Voldemort não ia parar ali, iria ir além de vocês dois, chegaria a minha família, a toda a imprensa...Seria o fim. Queria que Harry tivesse me matado ali mesmo, ele não teve coragem...Me deixou ir, e só adiou o inevitável.

Malfoy apareceu de novo atrás de mim...Desta vez a mando de seu pai. Lúcio me odiava, sabe? Nem tenho idéia do porque. E então como se não bastasse todas as minhas outras falhas, eu fui colocado sob o feitiço Imperio, e não consegui me libertar...Você e Harry tirariam aquilo de letra.

Sem o controle de movimento, acabei aparatando em uma casa, a casa do auror que deveria ter matado antes...Abri a porta com um alohomorra, apontei minha varinha para o homem...E não fiz mais nada.

Morri naquele exato momento...Apaguei por completo...Mas sabe? Achei que era o fim do sofrimento...Claro que não. Não mereço nada além de castigo...Depois da sensação de nada, quando abri meus olhos estava em um cemitério...Em um enterro...No meu enterro.

Ninguém chorou não é? Não houve uma lágrima sequer...Não posso culpa-los...Mereci isso...

Depois daquele momento eu me tornei o que sou hoje, um simples amontoado de memórias sem ser realmente Rony. Fiquei vagando pelo cemitério, sem poder ou querer sair de lá.

René Brito me ajudou a lembrar de mais e mais coisas...Mas eu ainda não conseguia sair de perto minha sepultura...Acho que estava esperando por alguém...Alguém que pelo menos sentisse minha falta e colocasse uma flor, nem que fosse um botãozinho pobre...Mas ninguém nunca foi, e René me mostrou isso e eu desisti de esperar.

E então Hermione, finalmente eu estava "livre" para voltar para a minha casa, tentar lembrar de quem eu era realmente.

Não sei como consigo ir de um lugar para o outro. Simplesmente apareço quando alguém se lembra de mim...E você Hermione é a que mais se lembra de mim...Há algum tempo venho ficando ao seu lado...Acompanhando os seus dias...

Foi então que começou...Esses desaparecimentos...Percebi que algo de sério estava acontecendo, mas você não percebia! Fiquei sem saber o que fazer...Não podia me comunicar com ninguém a não ser René...E foi ela que me ensinou a utilizar sonhos para mandar mensagens...Venho tentando avisar Harry há tempos, mas os sonhos só o deixam com mais raiva de mim! Mas que podia fazer? Era a única lembrança que tinha de Malfoy que indicasse que ele estava doente!

Hermione abriu os olhos, surpresa, confusa, triste...Tudo ao mesmo tempo, entre tantas perguntas e afirmações ela resolveu escolher a que Rony preferiria:

— Você sabia que ele estava doente?

— Sabia. Ele está com aquela doença desde que...bem...conheceu uma certa...É uma longa história que não me lembro direito – disse Rony sorrindo pela primeira vez – Ele se apaixonou por uma trouxa, sem saber que ela trouxa é claro...E...bem...aconteceu algo...e...

Hermione ficou olhando ainda mais surpresa e confusa...Esperando que ele continuasse. Finalmente ele desistiu de lembrar e falou:

— Draco é o último comensal vivo capaz de dizer a vocês o que Voldemort planejou antes de sua morte. Como não me lembrava o que era esse plano, não podia avisar Harry ou você...

— Malfoy não fala...Já procuramos ele no hospital.

— Eu sei disso...Fui eu que pedi que Selene...A iluminada que vocês visitaram...falasse dele. Mas ele se recusou não é? Nada mais normal...Talvez uma vingança de última hora...Idiota seboso. Eu não sei porque quis xingar ele assim...Eu não me lembro...Por que eu odeio ele tanto assim, Mione? – perguntou ele fechando o sorriso.

— Eu...eu não sei – disse perturbada. – direito...Acho que...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio...Ela olhava para a visão fantasmagórica a sua frente, ele estava pálido e semi-transparente, mas fora isso estava exatamente como ela se lembrava...E ele...tinha dito que amava ela...Ele tinha amado ela! Ela era razão de tudo que ele tinha feito! Foi por causa dela que ele se transformou em um Comensal...Ela segurou as lágrimas bravamente para acompanha-lo, enquanto ele voltava andar:

— Não te culpo por nada Hermione...E nunca vou. A culpa é toda minha, eu fiz as escolhas erradas, eu desisti de tudo que realmente importava...Você não pode chorar por minha causa! Não pode! – ele falava tudo aquilo sem olhar para ela, mas ela podia sentir que ele também pensava em chorar. Ela sabia que agora os dois estavam ligados, sentiam um ao outro. – Eu joguei tudo fora. Eu fui covarde...

— Rony...

Então ele se virou:

— É bom ouvir o meu nome de novo...E é melhor ainda ouvir saindo da sua boca...

Porém algo lhe fez voltar a olhar para frente, e ele não continuou a frase. Mudou de assuntou:

— Hoje é a noite...Eles vão atacar...Veja o céu – ele apontou para o céu rosado – Está escurecendo...Eles vão terminar o trabalho...

— Rony...Foi você que me parou naquela hora? – disse Hermione lembrando do último ataque no FAF.

— Foi. Você já estava se tornando uma iluminada, podia me ouvir...Consegui evitar que você fosse levada também...

— Eu? Eles também querem me pegar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça:

— Você e Harry fazem parte do plano...Não sei como...Voldemort me falou um dia, mas não consigo me lembrar...Sou inútil como sempre...

— Voldemort está vivo?

— Acho que não. Você deveria saber disso melhor que eu...Não foi Harry que matou o desgraçado?

Hermione não respondeu...Mas ao ouvir o som do nome dele, sentiu falta de Harry:

— E Harry? Por que não consegui ver ele? – ela perguntou lembrando do acontecimento no banco.

Rony deu os ombros:

— Talvez você não queira ver ele.

Hermione preferiu não pensar nisso. Por que não iria querer ver Harry?

— E quanto aquele homem sem olho? Ele também é...a mesma coisa que você?

— Acho que sim...Provavelmente...Só que ele não foi libertado por um iluminado ainda.

— Podemos...Podemos voltar lá? Harry pode estar correndo perigo. – ela pediu, mesmo sem precisar de autorização.

— Se você quer...Ele ainda não vai poder me ver...Você...Vai contar tudo o que eu falei? – perguntou Rony, inseguro do que realmente queria.

— Eu...eu não sei ainda. Eu nunca imaginei que você ia encarnar aqui na minha frente e dizer todas essas...

Rony a interrompeu, como se um raio o tivesse atingindo:

— Encarnar?! É isso! – ele gritou, mas sua voz apenas ecoou nos ouvidos de Hermione – Eu lembrei do plano de Voldemort, Mione!

***

Harry estava sentando naquele banco há tempo demais estava começando a ficar muito preocupado...O que estava acontecendo com Hermione? Ela tinha ido embora mesmo com os protestos dele...Será que a tal René na verdade era parte do grupo? Não...Harry tinha certeza que não. Havia algo realmente entre eles, alguém.

O dia já estava escurecendo, a lua já aparecia gigantesca no céu e nada de Hermione...O que estaria acontecendo? Deveria ele ir atrás dela? Sair correndo?

Com um impulso rápido de ansiedade ele levantou do banco, se virou para o mesmo caminho por onde Hermione tinha ido embora, mas ao encarar-lo de frente viu ela andando lentamente, cabisbaixa, e se aproximando.

Harry não teve paciência para esperar mais tempo. Correu até ela:

— Mione! Aonde você foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou muito rápido.

— Harry...É difícil explicar...E não temos tempo! – ela disse levantando a cabeça.

— Comece do começo!

— Sem tempo para isso também – ela suspirou – Harry, o que realmente importa é que Voldemort está ainda aqui, ele não morreu por completo, parte de sua "essência" está aqui ainda, mas não como da última vez, ele...Bem...Ele não tem mais corpo ou alma...E para ele voltar a ter os dois precisa encarnar em alguém...Se apossar do corpo. Entende?

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— E apenas um iluminado consegue receber algo assim...

— Arcantos. – ele completou, deduzindo onde ela queria chegar.

— Exatamente! Ele vai ser usado em uma cerimônia que apenas alguns comensais conheciam...Treze inimigos de Voldemort seriam levados para uma sala, seriam mortos em sacrifício, depois o sangue deles seria usado como o ingrediente principal de uma poção...Arcantos tomaria ela e essa serviria para manter a essência de Voldemort nele para sempre. A cerimônia precisa ser realizada na última noite de lua cheia.

— Hoje. Mas que comensal está solto para unir um grupo novo e seqüestrar pessoas abertamente?

— Não sei. Mas vamos descobrir isso.

— Espere...Você disse treze inimigos? Mas foram nove raptados!

Ela assentiu:

— Isso mesmo...Parece que somos os próximos da lista.

Harry olhou para o céu. Queria saber como ela tinha descoberto tudo aquilo apenas andando por um parque vazio...Mas o tempo estava correndo, precisavam pensar e rápido em uma forma de parar aquele plano. Mesmo com todas aquelas informações, não tinham como agir, não havia pista de onde os culpados estavam agora ou quem eram realmente.

— Então é melhor estarmos bem preparados...Trouxe sua varinha?

— É claro. Sempre comigo.

Harry checou a sua que estava em seu bolso. Enquanto isso Hermione olhava para os lados como se procurasse algo:

— Que foi? – ele perguntou.

— Ah nada. Acha que eles irão atacar agora?

— Não sei, Mione. Provavelmente, se realmente formos os próximos.

Hermione sentou no banco, parecia cansada...Harry aproveitou para tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido:

— Quando René foi embora...Eu fiquei muito preocupado...Você está bem? De verdade?

— Não sei mais, Harry. Estou meio confusa. Ouvindo coisas...Pensando demais...Mas passa, não vou ser uma iluminada para sempre...Foi como René disse, não foi? Talvez nunca me torne uma de verdade.

— E isso é bom ou ruim? – ele perguntou, procurando perceber a reação dela em detalhes.

Hermione demorou para responder...E isso preocupou Harry...Alguma coisa lhe dizia que...R..Não...Bobagem...

— Eu... – ela começou a responder apenas para ser interrompida.

Em um piscar de olhos os dois estavam cercados por bruxos mascarados...Não havia escapatória...Harry ainda tentou lançar um feitiço, Hermione tentou aparatar...Mas não houve tempo nem para um suspiro. Ambos foram nocauteados por dúzias de feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

Caíram inconscientes e sangrando.

Nota da autora: Espero que esse capítulo não tenha sido uma porcaria! Eu sou péssima com sentimentalismo...Please me falem o que acharam: madamescila@hotmail.com A fic está chegando ao seu final e gostaria muito de descobrir o que quem lê está achando!


	9. Sangue e Crueldade

Capítulo 9 – Lua Cheia: Sangue e Crueldade

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía...O que tinha acontecido? Ele tentou se levantar, mas foi inútil estava acorrentado. Finalmente abriu os olhos por completo e se deparou com o rosto de Hermione, ela o fitava assustada:

— Você está bem? – ela perguntou em um sussurro

— Onde estamos?

— Não sei...Está tudo tão escuro! E eu não consigo virar o rosto...Estamos enfeitiçados.

Harry tentou novamente se mexer, desta vez apenas a cabeça...Não conseguiu. Porém ele podia ouvir alguém respirando alto ao seu lado, parecia estar dormindo. De repente Harry ouviu passos muito próximos, alguém tinha acabado de entrar:

— Estão todos prontos? – disse uma voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido.

Uma segunda voz desconhecida respondeu:

— Estão...Todos desacordados. E quanto as varinhas?

— Comigo. Agora, me ajude a levitar eles até o salão, a lua já vai estar em posição.

Harry ouviu as duas vozes lançarem feitiços de levitação, e pouco tempo depois ele e Hermione foram levitados. Ele não conseguiu ver quem eram os bruxos que falavam a sua frente, mas percebeu reparou nos corpos levitados do lado...Eram todos os bruxos seqüestrados. Felizmente todos estavam apenas desacordados, pois respiravam rapidamente.

Lentamente todos foram levitados por um corredor estreito com paredes de pedra, a "caminhada" pareceu durar horas, mas enfim terminou em um amplo hall iluminado pela luz da lua.

Harry podia ver claramente agora, havia três pessoas no centro do hall, junto a um caldeirão gigantesco. Em volta deles estava um enorme círculo de pessoas com capas, os que Harry podia ver de frente tinham máscaras de madeira já familiares. Os dois bruxos que conduziam, pararam os seqüestrados em uma fileira.

Quando a presença deles foi notada, alguns membros do círculo abriam uma brecha para que os dois bruxos pudessem passar, os dois receberam abraços de um dos que estavam perto do caldeirão, esse parecia ser o chefe, sua máscara era diferente das outras, possuía um desenho mais tenebroso. Então ele falou primeiro baixo para que apenas as pessoas no centro pudessem ouvir, depois de uma curta conversa entre eles, sua voz falou para todos os outros:

— É chegada a hora! Irmãos e irmãs, nosso destino está próximo! A vitória será nossa e a nossa vitória será do Lorde das Trevas!

Houve uma comoção entre eles, alguns levantaram as mãos em alegria, outros ficaram de joelhos. O bruxo continuou:

— Todos vocês contribuíram para chegarmos aqui! Sua lealdade será recompensada, Lorde Voldemort sabe faze-lo! A lua está entrando em posição, logo será meia-noite, e quando todo o seu brilho recair nessa poção seremos imbatíveis! – ele se virou para os dois homens que haviam levitado os prisioneiros – Irmão Roger, irmão Lance...Fizeram um ótimo trabalho cuidado de nossos inimigos... – ele se virou para os outros dois ao seu lado – Irmã Miki, irmão Milton, o conhecimento de vocês nos libertará desse mundo sujo de trouxas! O Lorde irá recompensa-los muito bem! Irmão Nevin – ele fez uma pausa enquanto um mascarado baixo se aproximou do centro – Seus métodos nem sempre foram os desejados mas sua tarefa foi cumprida, todos os 13 estão aqui.

Ele então se virou para os prisioneiros, o resto dos bruxos fez o mesmo. Porém, pareceu que somente percebeu que Harry e Hermione estavam acordados:

— Harry Potter... – ele se aproximou da fileira de prisioneiros e ficou cara a cara com Harry – Uma vez você já o trouxa a vida, e duas vezes você a já tirou dele. Desta vez porém, sua ajuda será breve mas essencial. Você vai morrer para dar vida a ele...Como se sente?

— Que tal falar comigo sem essa máscara? Assim posso cuspir na sua cara nojenta.

— Ah...Você gostaria disso não? Gostaria de saber quem eu sou! Bem, você terá sua resposta...

Ele se virou para seus seguidores, mas sua voz estava direcionada a Harry:

— Sabe aquela pessoa, insignificante que faz todo o trabalho? Cuida da papelada? Faz aquele trabalho que ninguém gostaria de fazer? Aquele sujeito que quase ninguém nota? – ele fez uma pausa – Sou eu. Somos nós. Estamos em todos os lugares, em todos os tempos, horas, dias da vida de todos, mas ninguém nos nota...E isso...Isso, Potter, é o que nos faz grandiosos.

Os mascarados riram baixo enquanto o líder se virava para Harry novamente:

— Todos aqui têm muito em comum, sabe? Nosso sangue é puro e nossa lealdade é cega, mas não burra. Os antigos comensais fracassaram...Não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir por que. Todos sabiam quem eles eram...Not, Malfoy, Goyle...Os nomes estavam na ponta da língua. E eles? Eles não tinham noção de como agir corretamente, o que lhes interessava era se divertir matando sangue-ruins. Nós também queremos diversão, mas eu sei que segredo é a chave. Você sabe a razão de Malfoy não estar morto como o pai? Simples, ninguém conseguiu provar o que ele foi. Mesmo você sabendo, ninguém acreditou no famoso Harry Potter e nem na salvadora da pátria Granger. E o mesmo vai acontecer aqui. Exceto que a parte vocês em que vocês ficam vivos para contar a estória, é claro.

— Não faz diferença então se eu sei quem você é ou não, não é verdade? – desafiou Harry.

— Exato. Mas por que te dar o gostinho?

— Eu não preciso saber quem é você para te matar. Depois que você estiver frio no chão, é só tirar essa máscara ridícula.

Os mascarados riram mais uma vez, desta vez com mais vontade:

— Claro. Com certeza o herói do dia será mais uma vez, pela centésima vez, Harry Potter. Sabe...Um dia a sorte acaba. E, para você, esse dia vai ser hoje.

Ele voltou para dentro do círculo, onde os "irmãos" Miki e Milton inseriam ingredientes, estranhos dentro do caldeirão. A luminosidade da sala cada vez aumentava, a lua estaria sob o teto aberto em poucos minutos. Era hora de Harry fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

Ele não conseguia virar o rosto para Hermione, mas ela estava ao seu lado, então pode ouvi-la bem quando disse:

— Eles pegaram nossas varinhas? – ela perguntou

— Pegaram. – confirmou Harry, gravemente.

— Harry, eu acho que sei quem o líder é. – ela fez uma pausa para pensar melhor – É estranho, mas acho que ele é o Raymond.

— Raymond?! O agente do esquadrão?!

— É...A voz dele...É muito familiar. E Miki e Milton...Eu já ouvi esse nome antes! É como se todos eles estivesse nos observando desde o começo!

— É bem provável...Mas Raymond estava na festa...

— Ele deixou outro para a tarefa de capturar pessoas...

— O tal do Nevin...

— Acho que sim...E também acho que esse Nevin é o mesmo Nevin do meu escritório, meu novo assistente! – a voz de Hermione demonstrava o quanto ela estava surpresa.

— Então ele que estava roubando os feitiços?

— É perfeito. Ninguém nunca ia suspeitar dele, ele era tão...

— Burro. – interrompeu uma voz. Era um mascarado.

— Eu ia dizer atrapalhado.

— Ah, é claro...Hermione Granger é muito sutil...Imagina se ia chamar alguém de burro. – Harry não conhecia a voz do homem, mas Hermione pareceu conhecer.

— Nevin...Por que?

— Precisa mesmo responder? É tão repetitivo. Eu odeio sangue-ruins, sou sangue-puro e mereço o melhor, e Voldemort vai me dar isso. CHEGA! CHEGA de ficar aos pés de uma suja como você! Sua imbecil!

O sangue de Harry ferveu, ele tentou se mover novamente, mas sem sucesso:

— O seu problema não é comigo. Você é um frustrado, pelo menos admitia. – revidou Hermione, sem se mostrar afetada pelos insultos de seu futuro ex-assistente.

Nevin chegou mais perto ainda de Hermione, e mirou sua varinha no rosto dela:

— Um crucio vai calar a sua matraca. Só um cruciozinho.

Mas ele foi interrompido pelo líder:

— Irmão Nevin? O que está fazendo?

Nevin não respondeu:

— O que você está fazendo? – repetiu o líder – Já não falei para deixar a Granger em paz? Controle-se homem! Venha aqui!

Relutantemente Nevin voltou para dentro do círculo. Harry ouviu Hermione soltar um suspiro de alívio:

— Eu achei...Achei que ele realmente ia... – ela não terminou a frase, preferiu mudar de assunto – Precisamos sair daqui...Salvar essa gente...Fazer alguma coisa!

— Eles terão que nos libertar desse feitiço alguma hora, não é?

— Será? Precisão de nosso sangue...Podem nos cortar nesse estado mesmo. Se ao menos eu soubesse qual feitiço era esse! Todos que eles usam tem defeitos, se eu descobrisse poderíamos ter alguma chance

— Eu acho sei como descobrir isso. Mas preciso da sua ajuda...

— O que preciso fazer?

— Precisa tirar esse informação do Nevin, ele está louco para se gabar.

— Eu não sei...Ele parecia pronto para me matar, Harry...Eu não tenho certeza de que conseguiria.

— Precisamos tentar! Chame ele!

— Como assim, chamar?! Não vai dar certo!

Harry decidiu tomar uma atitude sozinho:

— Ei, Nevin!

Ele se virou novamente para a fileira, assim como outros mascarados:

— É, você mesmo. Pode coçar a ponta do meu nariz? Sabe...Eu não consigo mexer minhas mãos com esse feitiço podre de vocês.

— Ora seu!! – gritou Nevin vindo em direção a Harry.

O líder novamente o parou:

— NEVIN! Não caia nos truques de Potter.

Desta vez porém Nevin revidou:

— Ah cala a boca, Ray!

O líder sacou sua varinha e lançou um Crucio em Nevin, que caiu no chão se contorcendo:

— NUNCA FALE O MEU NOME SEU IMBECIL! Inútil! CRUCIO!

Nevin recebeu mais uma rajada do feitiço. Seus gritos ecoavam pelo hall.

***

Hermione respirou fundo ao ver Nevin se contorcer no chão. Era horrível! Aquele garoto, que parecia tão inofensivo! E Raymond que...bem...

— CRUCIO!

Não parecia ser aquela pessoa. Em meio aos gritos porém, Hermione pode ouvir uma outra voz, a voz de Rony em sua mente:

— Voldemort está aqui. Esperando.

— Rony! Você pode nos ajudar?

— Acho que sim. Mas preciso que Nevin fique inconsciente...

— Como assim? O que você vai fazer?

— Vou entrar na mente dele...Pelo menos tentar...Quem sabe eu descubro o feitiço.

— Você ouviu Harry então?

— Sim. Fiquei preocupado quando vocês foram levados, mas você pensou em mim, não foi? E aqui estou eu.

— Eu achei que tivesse ido embora para sempre...Eu...

Ele a interrompeu:

— Ele apagou. Vou tentar. Me deseje sorte!

A voz desapareceu. Hermione ficou observando o corpo de Nevin caído, esperando por algo. Raymond ria. De repente Rony falou novamente:

— Ele é louco...Fique longe dele ok? Ele tem sérios problemas.

— Eu já suspeitava...E então, conseguiu?

— Quase. Ele não sabe qual é o feitiço mas...Não sei se vai ajudar...mas ele planeja matar Raymond...Esse Raymond...É o mesmo que você achou que era eu?

— Erm...é...por que?

— Me sinto...Digamos...Inconformado com isso. Parece que ele não tem nada a ver comigo...

— Você já viu o rosto dele? – Hermione mudou de assunto, apressada – Chega disso, ele quer matar Raymond? Mas quando?

— Ah, logo. Aliás, daqui alguns minutos. Raymond vai levar Harry para perto do caldeirão e aí Nevin vai matar ele e tomar o poder, ou algo parecido. Ele tem tudo planejado, o doido. Pode dar certo.

— Se Raymond for quem está mantendo o feitiço sobre nós...Aí teremos uma chance! Harry poderá se mexer! Eu acordaria os outros e recuperaria nossas varinhas...Mas...

— Mas?

— Eu...Rony...E se não der certo?

— Vai dar certo...Sempre dá! Vocês dois são o casal perfeito.

— Casal?

— Modo de falar...Eu acho.

— Ah...

— Hermione? – era Harry chamando. Ela pode sentir Rony se afastando de sua mente. – Hermione! E agora? Ele está caído! Será que morreu?

— Não. Está respirando... – respondeu ela meio perdida – Harry! Temos um plano!

— Temos?

— Nevin quer matar Raymond. E vai fazer isso daqui a pouco.

— Como? – começou Harry, mas Hermione não o deixou interromper.

— Quando você for levado para ser morto, ele vai tentar matar Raymond...Se ele conseguir, ou pelo menos distrair ele o suficiente, conseguiremos nos mexer de novo!

— É...Mas e os outros? Deve ter uns 20 bruxos mascarados lá...Sem varinha eu não tenho chance.

Hermione parou para pensar um minuto, enquanto olhava Nevin ser carregado para perto do caldeirão a mando de Raymond:

— Temos que descobrir onde nossas varinhas estão.

— Isso eu sei. Estão com os dois que nos trouxeram aqui.

— Eles vão estar do lado da confusão...Você precisa pegar as varinhas dele...Enquanto isso eu vou acordando os outros...Seremos 13.

Harry concordou, mas pelo tom de voz não estava muito confiante. Não houve tempo para mais nenhuma troca de idéias. Raymond falava novamente:

— É HORA! E quase que esse verme nos atrapalha – disse ele bravamente – Que venha o primeiro cordeiro!

****

Harry sentiu uma força o puxar para o círculo, os bruxos nele abriram uma brecha e ele passou direto e ficou frente a frente com Raymond, separados apenas pelo enorme caldeirão borbulhante, onde havia uma solução avermelhada onde havia um nítido reflexo da lua cheia acima deles. Ao lado esquerdo de Raymond estavam o casal Miki e Milton, Miki segurava um punhal curvado com marcas rúnicas em sua lamina e cabo de madeira. Do lado direito estavam os dois e felizmente varinhas em seus bolsos:

— Tragam o iluminado!

Um dos bruxos do círculo saiu do hall...Após alguns minutos de respiração forte e suor frio escorrendo pela testa de Harry, ele voltou com o iluminado. O homem tinha seus olhos brancos sem nenhum globo ocular...Ele estava possuído:

— Lua cheia da noite, sangue impuro, corpo leal. Lua cheia! Traze-me a força! Encha-me com sua magia negra! – gritou Raymond.

A luz azulada da lua brilhou como se fosse um raio do sol e atingiu diretamente no caldeirão. Miki entregou o punhal para Raymond...Era hora de agir Nevin! Harry olhava para o bruxo desesperado...Ele não abria os olhos!

— Lua cheia! Traze-me a força! Enche-me com sua magia negra! – gritou novamente Raymond.

Um coro uníssono surgiu...Todos do círculo repetiam a mesma frase..."Sangue, corpo, impuro, leal." Harry ainda olhava para Nevin. Esse por sua vez abriu os olhos, Harry suspirou de alívio. Lentamente ele levantou, enquanto Raymond cortava seu braço com o punhal e deixa pingar gotas no caldeirão.

Nevin finalmente tinha se levantado e agora, totalmente consciente da situação ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para Raymond, e gritando mais alto que podia lançou o feitiço fatal:

— AVADA KEDRAVA!

Harry não conseguiu acompanhar muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Viu Raymond cair duro e de olhos abertos no chão, derrubando o caldeirão em cima do casal mascarados, que gritaram de dor. Surpresos os outros dois apontaram suas varinhas para Nevin, enquanto o círculo de bruxos permaneciam em algo parecido com um transe, repetindo "Sangue, corpo, impuro, leal". Harry sentiu uma forte dor e então podia se mexer novamente.

Sem nem pensar, piscar ou mesmo respirar Harry pulou em cima Roger e Lance, pegou a primeira varinha que pode e lançou os dois para a parede.

Hermione fez sua parte também. Logo que Harry nocauteou os dois, ela correu para pegar as outras varinhas e enquanto Harry enfrentava o recém acordado círculo ela tentava acordar os outros bruxos raptados.

Foi tudo muito rápido...Todos do círculo lançaram um Expelliarmus juntos, fazendo a varinha de Harry voar para longe. Sem como se defender ele foi dominado novamente. Mas não por muito tempo...

— EXPELLIARMUS! – era outro coro...Hermione tinha os acordado finalmente. Estavam todos enfileirados com suas varinhas apontadas, cada um mirando em um bruxo.

Em poucos minutos todos os mascarados tinham sido dominados, ou pelo menos foi isso que Harry achou.

Enquanto ele prendia com cordas Nevin, que gritava inúmeras coisas sem sentindo com muita raiva, Harry foi segurado por uma mão fria no ombro, era o iluminado, e ele estava apontando uma varinha no pescoço de Harry, sua voz foi fria e direta:

— Avada Kedrava.


	10. Adeus

Nota da Autora: Bem, aqui está! O último capítulo...Eu mal posso acreditar...Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa minha fan fic, eu certamente adorei escrever ela...Esse capítulo foi com certeza muito difícil de escrever, mas estou feliz que depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente consegui terminar. Espero que gostem, e muito obrigado por ler! E muito, muito obrigado mesmo para todos que deixaram suas opiniões, elas foram muito importantes para mim!

Capítulo 10 – Adeus

Harry não podia explicar a sensação que estava sentindo...Sentia frio, mas estava quente como o sol...O que estaria acontecendo? Ele virava os olhos procurando algo em que se prender a realidade...Não lembrava onde estava.A última coisa que vinha a sua mente era as frias palavras _"Avada Kedrava"_ mas ele não conseguia lembrar o que elas significavam, quanto tempo estava assim? Por que estava lá? Ele sentia que deveria ir embora dali.

Então algo...Uma mão...Tocou seu ombro direito, mas Harry não a sentiu...Uma voz então chamou sua atenção, era fria, mas mesmo assim tinha um tom de compaixão:

— Você não vai morrer, Harry...Não pode. Ela precisa de você, todos precisam.

Harry levantou os olhos para ver quem falava...Mas sua visão agora estava toda embaçada e a única coisa que conseguia ver eram borrões e manchas coloridas, avermelhadas. A voz continuou:

— _Ouça ela! Veja ela! Sinta ela tocando você Harry! Ou se não nunca mais vai ver Hermione! _

— Hermione?

Hermione? Quem era Hermione? Quem era ela? Uma fraca lembrança veio, uma amiga dele, cabelos castanhos, um sorriso lindo, mais inteligente que todos os bruxos da Terra...Bruxos? Ah, sim, bruxos. Ele era um...não é? Podia fazer mágica...Estaria fazendo uma agora? Avada Kedrava...Essa palavra parecia ser algo mágico...Algo terrível...Algo que _matava_!

Harry fechou os olhos...Ele estava morto. Hermione! Iam se separar depois de tantos anos de amizade...Ela era sua família...Os Weasley, Sirius...Lupin...Nunca mais ia ver eles, nunca mais ia ver Hermione!

— NÃO!!!

Seu grito ecoou em sua própria mente. Ele não podia morrer! Ele não ia morrer!

— _Agora sim...Agora sim você deu uma de Harry Potter! Estava na hora! Abra os olhos! _

Ele abriu os olhos, estava de volta ao hall, o teto aberto mostrava um céu estrelado mas não havia sinal da lua cheia. Ele olhou para seu próprio corpo...Ele estava caído no chão.

Harry ouviu então uma voz triste falar com ele. Hermione estava em cima dele, chorando:

— Harry...por favor não morra! Não me deixe sozinha!

— Mione...Eu...

Mal ele tinha falado a primeira palavra e ela já o olhava surpresa, mas claramente feliz:

— HARRY!!

Ele se sentou, e ela pulou em seu pescoço, chorando mais do que nunca:

— Eu achei que você tinha morrido! Eu fiquei tão... – ela parou para soluçar – Nunca mais ia te ver! Eu – mais um soluço – Ah Harry!

Ela beijou suas bochechas, duas, três, quatro vezes:

— O que aconteceu? – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu falar.

Hermione o soltou e olhou séria para ele, enquanto lágrimas ainda escorriam:

— Voldemort...Ele...Ele estava no corpo de Arcantos...Ele pegou você, apontou a varinha...Não tivemos tempo de fazer nada! Ele usou o Avada Kedrava...e...e você caiu...

Então, ela foi interrompida por um bruxo, e Harry se deu conta que eles dois estavam rodeados por várias pessoas, todos estavam ou com bocas abertas de surpresa ou com olhos abertos e admirados:

— Você...Meu rapaz, você sobreviveu um Avada Kedrava! Isso é impossível! – o bruxo que falava tinha uma longa barba preta, e nariz curvado.

— Um Avada Kedrava de Voldemort! – falou admirada uma outra bruxa

— Não dele...Do espirito dele, Tamia. – corrigiu um outro.

— Mas e daí? A simbologia continua! – continuou Tamia – Você parece ser imune a ele, Potter!

— Na verdade, o feitiço veio de Arcantos... – outro bruxo falou.

— Quanta bobagem, seus velhacos! O que importa é que ele está vivo! – gritou outro

Enquanto a discussão entre eles continuava, Hermione sussurrou para ele, sorrindo, enquanto secava as lágrimas do rosto:

— Você está vivo, e isso que importa.

— E Voldemort? – perguntou Harry, agora mais atento.

— Não sabemos...Mas ele saiu do corpo de Arcantos.

Harry não gostou do que ouviu...Isso significava que Voldemort ainda estava livre, e ainda poderia voltar:

— E o resto?

— Estão todos presos, e Augustus e Tamia tiraram as mascaras deles. Não sei como...Estava do seu lado...

— Quanto tempo eu...eu estive morto?

— Eu não sei...Alguns minutos.

Harry se levantou por completo, acompanhado por Hermione. Estava meio confuso ainda, mas tinha que descobrir exatamente como Voldemort podia encarnar em alguém. Os dois passaram pelos bruxos, que os seguiram de longe. Harry foi em direção a Nevin, logo que o viu amarrado e amordaçado perto da parede, arrancou a mordaça e perguntou:

— Como vocês sabiam que Voldemort ainda estava aqui?

Nevin não respondeu:

— Responda!

Ainda nada. Ele se virou para outro, uma mulher...Harry a conhecia de algum lugar...Ah, sim...Ela era quem o tinha ajudado com os arquivos do Profeta Diário. "Local perfeito para pegar informações, Raymond era muito esperto"

— E você? Vai me dar uma resposta? – disse enquanto arrancava sua mordaça.

— Draco Malfoy contou para Raymond. – ela disse com nojo

Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas, mas mudou de assunto:

— E como funcionam as encarnações?

— O lorde das trevas consegue entrar no corpo de alguém desacordado, mas por pouco tempo. Por isso precisava de Raymond. Ele seria seu corpo hospedeiro para sempre.

— Ele entra no corpo de qualquer pessoa?! – perguntou Harry preocupado

— Entra. – ela disse sorrindo maldosamente – Cuidado quando dorme, Potter.

Um dos bruxos atrás de Harry, falou com uma voz desanimada:

— Acho que o Departamento de Espíritos, não vai gostar nada disso.

— Ah, cala boca, Augustus. – falou outra bruxa.

Harry ignorou a conversa, e se virou para Hermione:

— Onde está Arcantos?

— Ainda está desacordado.

— Como sabe que Voldemort saiu do corpo dele, então?

— Eu...Eu só sei.

Harry olhou para ela, desconfiado...Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Sabe como?

— Harry, eu sei, certo? Realmente, se Voldemort ainda estivesse nele, porque então ele estaria caído, e não nos matando?

— Por vários motivos, um deles é nos enganar. Se passar por Arcantos e depois arranjar um jeito para achar um corpo definitivo!

Hermione não respondeu. Harry então foi ao encontro de Arcantos, caído no chão, perto de onde ele mesmo esteve. Harry procurou sua varinha no bolso, sem certeza que ela estava lá, mas estava. Ele a pegou e cautelosamente disse:

— _Enervate! _

Lentamente Arcantos abriu os olhos, mas eles não estava vazios, como Harry tinha observado quando ele tinha entrado no hall pela primeira vez. O homem parecia desorientado, mas Harry não lhe deu muito tempo para pensar:

— Arcantos?

— Sim? – ele falou com uma voz grave – Esse é meu nome...E você quem é?

Ainda com a varinha em mãos, Harry respondeu:

— Harry Potter. Sabe onde está?

— Não, Harry Potter, eu não sei. Mas tenho minhas suspeitas.

— Você foi capturado por um grupo...Que tinha como objetivo trazer Voldemort de volta. Seu corpo foi usado por ele.

Arcantos se sentou, colocando a mão na testa:

— Ah sim...Voldemort. Nunca vi um deles daquele jeito. Estava muito consciente do que era...Consciente demais.

— Você é um iluminado, não?

— Sou. E fico feliz que saiba disso...Se não teria que dar muitas explicações.

— Elas já foram dadas por René. Acho que você conhece ela?

— Claro. Faz sentindo. Mas ela veio do Brasil, até aqui? Nossa, como ela convenceu o Ministério de lá? Realmente, uma jovem muito...

Harry interrompeu ele, estava com pressa:

— Você consegue ver ele, então?

— Sim. E ele não está mais aqui, felizmente. – respondeu Arcantos olhando para os lados.

— Como faço para evitar que ele volte?

Arcantos não respondeu até alguns segundos depois:

— Ele estava aqui nesse mundo, por uma razão, e apenas uma....Te matar.

— Ele conseguiu por alguns minutos. – respondeu Harry sério

Novamente, demorou um pouco até Arcantos responder:

— Você morreu? – ele fez uma pausa – Por alguns minutos?

Harry assentiu.

— Ah...E voltou como? – perguntou curioso.

Hermione agora estava olhando para Harry também com uma expressão de curiosidade:

— Acho que... – começou Harry, apenas para parar.

Ele não sabia exatamente como tinha conseguido...voltar. Não se lembrava de nada...Apenas de uma voz e de Hermione. Ele abriu a boca para tentar mais uma vez:

— Não sei.

— Eu acho que sei. – ele olhou para Hermione, como se a conhecesse há muito tempo – Foi ele?

Desta vez foi Harry que olhou para Hermione curioso:

— Eu...Eu não sei. – ela respondeu, claramente concentrada em não olhar para Harry.

— Ele quem?! – Harry perguntou a ela, mas foi Arcantos quem respondeu:

— Ronald Weasley, se não me engano. O caso de René. Ele estava aqui, observando vocês.

Harry estava...Definitivamente confuso. Ronald? Rony Weasley? Ali? Observando eles? Estaria Rony, na mesma situação de Voldemort?

Arcantos então se virou para Hermione como se a conhecesses há anos:

— Não pode mais ver ele?

Harry se virou para ver a reação de Hermione, ela apenas assentiu. Arcantos continuou a falar com ela:

— É melhor assim...Não devemos nos prender a uma ilusão.

— Nunca mais vou vê-lo? – ela perguntou em uma voz tremula.

— Provavelmente não. Seu dom não deve voltar nunca mais. – respondeu Arcantos.

Então ele se virou para Harry, ficando de pé ao mesmo tempo:

– Não se preocupe com Voldemort, Harry Potter. O espírito dele terminou. Foi embora, achando que você tinha morrido.

— Como assim? – perguntou Hermione. – Achei que eles ficavam aqui para sempre.

— Não ficam...São apenas espíritos, pedaços da alma, que ficam na Terra e criam razões para sua própria miséria. Nosso trabalho é descobrir essa razão e encontrar um meio de resolve-la. No caso de Voldemort, a razão era que ele desejava a morte de Harry mais que tudo...E Harry morreu...Por alguns minutos...Portanto Voldemort desapareceu, não havia mais uma razão para ficar.

Houve um longo período de silêncio...Harry estava dentro de sua mente, e Hermione dentro da sua. Quem os tirou desse estado foi Tamia:

— Oy! Vocês dois!O que vamos fazer com todos esses comensais jr.?

Harry voltou de seus pensamentos:

— Vamos avisar o ministério. – ele olhou a sua volta procurando uma saída, não havia nenhuma – Alguém precisa aparatar.

Mal ele tinha falado e vários "pop" ocorreram...Quase todos tinham aparatado. E mal eles o fizeram, mais "pops" e dezenas de agentes apareceram, todos confusos e surpresos.

***

Hermione observou de longe enquanto a Toca era esvaziada de sua última peça de mobília. Era triste ver a casa que carregava tantas memórias sendo abandonada.

Era uma manhã fria de novembro, e já havia sinais que a neva ia chegar. A família Weasley estava reunida no jardim, supervisionando a mudança...Hermione não sabia muito bem porque ainda estava lá.

Harry e ela haviam brigado e quando ele chegou para ver a casa uma última vez nem sequer olhou para seu rosto e nem ela no dele...Ela não podia acreditar que tinha vindo.

A verdade talvez fosse que Hermione tinha alguma esperança de encontrar ele lá. Desde que Harry tinha voltado a vida milagrosamente, ela não tinha visto nem sentindo Rony mais. Queria tanto falar com ele...Tinha ainda esperança que Arcantos tivesse errado e que ela ainda era uma iluminada...Mas agora na Toca, toda a esperança tinha se destroçado.

O sr.Weasley então veio ao seu encontro, e disse solenemente:

— Hermione...Eu não sei bem se devia estar falando isso para você...Mas algo me diz que é por isso que você veio... – ele fez uma pausa para criar coragem de terminar – Agora só falta o quarto de..d-de Rony. Eles vão tirar tudo de lá, e...jogar fora. – havia muita dor nas palavras dele, mas ele continuou – Você quer ir ver uma última vez?

Hermione prendeu a respiração, surpresa com a pergunta. Mas a resposta foi firme:

— Sim.

O quarto estava exatamente como tinha estado na última vez que tinha estado lá. Bagunçado, alaranjado e muito pequeno para alguém do tamanho de Rony. O pôster dos Canhões ainda se movimentava, mas os jogadores nele estavam de cabelos brancos e voavam em uma velocidade muito mais lenta. A cama, que muitas vezes foi motivo de reclamações de Rony, já que ele não cabia mais nela direito, estava lá ainda intacta. A vassoura Cometa, que ele tinha ganhado no quinto ano, jazia no canto do quarto, corroída pelo tempo.

O pó acumulado da gaiola vazia de Pichi, o teto cheio de teias de aranha e o cheiro de mofo, fizeram Hermione voltar a realidade. Ele estava morto...

Não importava que já fazia 10 anos...A dor ainda estava lá, e agora muito mais forte do que antes.

Ela não podia mais ver ele...O que quer que seja que René tinha feito, já tinha desaparecido, e nunca mais ia voltar.

Ela nunca mais ia ver ele. E ele tinha amado ela. E ela amado ele. Eles nunca iriam ficar juntos. Era tarde demais para sonhos.

Era tarde demais para tudo.

Então dez anos de lágrimas não derramadas, caíram dos olhos de Hermione. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Se despedir.

***

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a janela do quarto, na esperança de ver algo que pudesse explicar os últimos dias sem que parecesse impossível.

A vívida memória de ver, apenas alguns momentos atrás, a Toca ser esvaziada o deixou confuso e perdido. O que ele já estava bastante antes.

Após muitas explicações e testemunhos finalmente os agentes do Ministério aceitaram o relato de Hermione e dele. Não havia muito para eles fazerem a não ser prender todos os envolvidos...Harry estava certo de que ele seria chamado a qualquer momento para prestar seu testemunho em um julgamento próximo...Mas isso não o preocupava.

Tirando os olhos da janela ele suspirou alto. Estava preocupado...

O motivo não era ninguém menos que Hermione. Após a resolução dos seqüestros ela havia "tentado" explicar o que ela tinha visto...Quem ela tinha visto.

A conversa não tinha sido muito esclarecedora...E se não fosse pela amizade que os dois tinham, ele a tinha chamado de louca. Como ela podia falar tão naturalmente "Ah, sabe Harry...Eu falei com o Rony há algum tempo e ele me contou que tinha se arrependido de nos trair e por isso Voldemort mandou ele para uma missão suicida!"

Harry soltou mais um suspiro. Não tinha sido assim que ela lhe contara...Mas todas as palavras pareciam tão absurdas que Harry não conseguiu entende-las direito na primeira vez que Hermione as usou.

O problema maior infelizmente não tinha sido acreditar no que ela tinha lhe contado...Mas sim aceitar as conseqüências...Ele não estava preparado.

Como, após tanto tempo, ele podia...Agüentar algo assim? O seu melhor amigo...Tinha traído eles, mas se arrependeu depois e Hermione queria algum tipo de milagre fizesse com que Harry o perdoasse, sendo que ele já tinha morrido e estava da fora da vida deles. "Fora das nossas vidas? Talvez só da minha...". Ela queria que ele o perdoasse como se ele estivesse ali do lado. Como se nada tivesse acontecido além de uma briga boba entre os dois.

Com um balanço da varinha ele flutuou suas roupas para dentro de sua mala, observando o progresso com tristeza. Hermione tinha insistido em tanta coisa...Isso assustou Harry, ela lhe passou a impressão que ela realmente acreditava que ele voltaria da morte. E que tudo iria terminar bem. Mas não ia.

Harry tinha tentando faze-la voltar a realidade, mas sem sucesso.

"Harry...Você precisa entender..."

Ecoou a voz dela em sua mente.

"Hermione, ele está morto...Mesmo que o que você me disse seja verdade..."

"Você ainda não acredita em mim? Não acredita que eu tenha conversado com ele? Acha que eu estou louca?!"

Ele suspirou novamente. A conversa tinha se tornado uma discussão, algo raro entre os dois...O final não tinha sido feliz. Harry tinha falado coisas que não queria...E ouvido também.

Ele fechou a mala, agora lotada de seus pertences. O quarto de hotel estava vazio novamente. Harry tinha tomado uma decisão, ia viajar novamente.

Não sabia para onde, nem por quanto tempo...Só sabia que não havia mais razão para ficar ali. A briga com Hermione tinha sido decisiva, ela preferia ficar ao lado dele, ao lado de uma ilusão.

Harry pegou a mala de cima de sua cama e ia em direção a porta mas alguém bateu antes que pudesse o fazer:

— Harry? – era a voz de Gina – Posso entrar?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, mas abriu a porta deixando a mala no chão novamente. Gina entrou devagar, depois parou olhando para a mala:

— Vai viajar? – desta vez foi ela que levantou as sobrancelhas – Agora?!

— Vou.

— Agora? – ela repetiu.

— Algum problema?

— Sim! Hermione...

Harry interrompeu:

— Hermione está bem.

— Bem? Você chama aquilo de _bem_?

— Como assim, aquilo?

— Harry, você devia ter visto...Ela...Estava chorando muito quando saiu do quarto do...do..Rony.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? É problema dela.

Pelo rosto de Gina, ela estava perplexa:

— Harry...Não importa o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, você devia estar apoiando ela! Você não pode simplesmente fugir do problema! Aliás, é só isso o que você faz há anos!

— Há anos? Eu?

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas cruzou os braços, e murmurou ao sair do quarto:

— Eu preciso ir, vir aqui foi um erro...Harry...Ela precisa da sua ajuda...Mas você que precisa dela mais do que tudo.

Harry parou confuso enquanto a porta fechava a sua frente. Mas ele logo entendeu o que Gina queria dizer.

Agora, ele tinha se arrependido de ter sequer pensado em ir embora. Não importava o que Hermione acreditava ou queria, Harry tinha que estar lá ao seu lado, sempre.

***

O cemitério estava vazio, e havia um ar sereno e frio nele...Já não havia folhas nas árvores, o silêncio era apenas quebrado por um eventual pássaro.

Caminhando lentamente entre lápides, Hermione segurava uma rosa.

A lápide de Rony era curta e fria. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de carinho, apenas seu nome e data de morte.

Hermione sentiu uma brisa fria em seu rosto, havia ainda tantas coisas a serem ditas, e mais uma vez elas nunca sairiam daquela boca.

Por que ela não podia mais ver ele? Que pecado tinha cometido para sofrer tanto assim?

Lágrimas escorriam livres agora, ela caiu no chão e colocou as mãos no rosto, deixando cair a rosa que segurava.

— Não chore por mim, Mione. Quero ver você feliz. Quero ver você casar, ter filhos...Não chore por mim.

Seria aquela a voz dele?

— Por favor.

Hermione olhou a sua volta...Nada...Devia ser apenas o som do vento querendo aumentar sua tristeza...

— _Por favor. _

Ela sentiu uma brisa tirar seu cabelo do rosto molhado...Relutantemente ela abriu os olhos, lá estava ele. Ela abriu mais os olhos:

— Rony?

Seu rosto estava muito perto do dele...Mas ela podia ver a lápide atrás dele.

— Você veio me ver. Você não devia.

— Rony eu...

— Eu não vou voltar Hermione... – ele apontou para a lápide – _Ele_ não vai voltar.

—Não...Tem haver um jeito...

— Não há...Ele morreu, você precisa aceitar isso...Eu não sou nada...

— Eu te amo. – ela disse em uma voz fraca, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente – Eu te amo, quero você de volta...Você vai voltar...Precisa.

Ele não respondeu por um momento.

— Eu...Hermione, você precisa entender...Você passou dez anos da sua vida sem mim...

— Não...Você sempre esteve em mim...Eu nunca parei de pensar em você...Eu preciso de você. Minha vida...é vazia sem você...

Novamente ele não respondeu.

— Você está aqui...Tão perto...E eu não posso te tocar...Abraçar...

Hermione parou em meio a lágrimas. Ela sentiu uma brisa passar por seu cabelo novamente, era ele a confortando.

— Você veio aqui para se despedir de mim, para me esquecer...Precisa fazer isso...Precisa continuar com sua vida...Precisa ser feliz...

— Não posso sem você!

— Pode...E vai. Por favor...Por mim. Seja feliz.

Ela olhou para ele, desejando tanto que não pudesse ver através de seu rosto pálido...Desejando que ela pudesse tocar ele...Beijar ele. Mas seu desejo nunca ia se realizar. Era tarde demais.

— Você me promete que vai casar e ter muitos filhos? Se for o Harry, melhor...Afinal com a sua inteligência e a habilidade dele...Seus filhos vão ser os melhores de Hogwarts.

Hermione ouvia ele, soluçando fortemente...Ele estava sorrindo, tentando animar ela...

— E não vai obrigar eles a fazer lição todo o dia, ok? Você vai ter que deixar eles jogarem Quadribol ou eu vou lá e te assombro!

Ela abriu um sorriso fraco. Ainda soluçando.

— E...Será que podia visitar meus pais?Deixe eles brincarem com as crianças, certo? Como se fossem netos deles...

— Rony...

— Promete, Hermione? Por favor...Quero ver você feliz.

— Eu não posso, Rony...

Ele se aproximou dela...Estava tão próximo que seus narizes estariam se tocando...Suas bocas estariam uma na outra...Se eles pudessem ao menos sentir um ao outro, ele fechou os olhos, ela também...Por um momento ela sentiu os lábios dele nos seus:

_— Eu te amo, Hermione...Sempre vou te amar...Adeus._

Ela abriu os olhos...Não havia mais ninguém. Hermione lentamente parou de soluçar, continuava caída no chão, seu coração batendo rápido:

— Achei que você estaria aqui.

Ela se assustou com a voz, mesmo que a reconhecesse. Ela sentiu a mão de Harry tocar seu ombro.

— Hermione...Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito...Me desculpe.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas tocou de leve seus lábios, como se tentasse buscar os de Rony. Ela viu Harry se abaixar ao seu lado, olhando para a lápide:

— Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui. – ele disse secamente.

— Você nunca veio aqui...Só uma vez. – ela disse em voz baixa e fraca.

— É verdade. Só no enterro dele.

Houve um longo silêncio.

— Sinto falta dele – disse Harry finalmente, como se revelasse um grande segredo.

Aquilo pegou Hermione de surpresa, mas ela continuou olhando fixamente para a lápide, sem falar nada. Ambos não falaram mais nada...Não havia necessidade de palavras.

Lentamente Hermione se levantou, pegou a flor do chão e colocou na lápide de Rony:

Ela sentiu Harry abraça-la.

— Eu sempre vou te amar Rony.

Lentamente ela e Harry deixaram para trás a lápide. O tempo passou, a flor voou com o vento frio, neve caiu e o cemitério voltou ao seu silêncio gelado.

FIM


End file.
